Un demonio entre hadas
by Kira Blake
Summary: Cuando Alastor —un ex-otaku cuyo destino se vio forzosamente cambiado numerosas veces de formas drásticas— es hallado en la isla Tenrou tras ser tirado a un vórtice ninguno de los magos pensó que tanto cambiarían las cosas, hasta que lo hicieron. / fic de Chivotenkai, no mio.
1. Chapter 1: Despertar

**Proyecto Fairy Tail: Un demonio entre las hadas**

.

Hola amigos aquí Chivotenkai, este es un pequeño proyecto que tenía ganas de realizar y quiero agradecer a Kira-imouto por permitir subir esta historia en su cuenta.

.

Por favor, bajen los artefactos peligrosos y Alice deja de apuntarme con ese arma mortal por no subir Clan Fox.

.

Me plantee la posibilidad de escribir este fic como una especie de continuación alternativa a Naruto y el legado de la diosa.

La diferencia sería que Alastor no tiene sentimientos amorosos hacia a Alexa y cuando lo mandan a Halkenia, cometen un error y lo transportan a un mundo diferente al planeado.

Dicho esto, muchos de los que lean esta historia ya conocerán al personaje conocido como Alastor Fox.

En caso de no saber nada de el, bueno.. no pasa nada.

No pienso hacer como siempre, dedicar un capítulo entero para el aunque en el futuro hablará un tanto de su pasado (así hago relleno). Por lo que si quieren conocer a este personaje pueden leer Familia Fox o "Naruto y el legado de la diosa" siendo esta última historia la mas parecida al Alastor que saldrá en este fic.

.

Advierto encarecidamente de aquellos que se atrevan a leer este fic, puede llegar a lo absurdo a tal grado de que te caigas de la silla por el exceso de risas.

Si el gremio ya era destructivo... no quiero ni imaginar como lo será con este tipo.

No pondré con quien se queda al final, pueden votar (tal vez sirva) e incluso Acnologia puede ser fem (por que de seguro muchos lo dirán en las review)...

eso si, el Lucy x Natsu y Gajeel x Levy es inamovible... Fullbuster x Juvia tal vez

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: Despertar.**

.

* * *

{Resumen: Tenroujima, conocida como isla Tenrou}

.

Los magos del gremio de Fairy Tail celebraban el examen anual para la promoción a rango S, este examen se celebraba en la tierra sagrada del gremio: Tenroujima.

El maestro del gremio y al mismo tiempo uno de los santos asistentes, Makarov seleccionó a los candidatos para participar en las pruebas:

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Elfman Strauss, Kana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden y Mest Gryde

Estos participantes podían escoger a un compañero para realizar el examen siempre y cuando no fuera un mago de rango S. De tal forma que los grupos formados fueron:

Natsu y Happy, Gray y Loke, Juvia y Lisanna, Elfman y Evergreen, Kana y Lucy, Freed y Bickslow, Levy y Gajeel y por último Mest solicita a Wendy ser su camarada. Mest afirmaba ser discípulo de Mistogan (Jerall de Edolas) y quería que Wendy fuera su compañera para el examen.

Tras un viaje en barco por el cual ciertos dragon slayer no podían disfrutar, se acercaron a la isla. La primera prueba consistía en llegar a la isla y seleccionar uno de los 8 caminos. De estos ocho caminos, tres de ellos terminaban en super batalla en la que tendrían que enfrentar a un rango S, un camino libre de batallas y el restante de caminos sería un enfrentamiento entre los equipos.

Natsu y Happy seleccionan la ruta "E" pensando en que acabarían enfrentándose a Erza pero en su lugar fue contra Gildarts. La diferencia de poder fue obvia pero tras la determinación de luchar y posterior admisión de ser superado, Natsu superó la prueba a pesar de admitir la derrota.

Lucy y cana se enfrentaron contra Freed y Bickslow con la victoria de las chicas aunque estas no sabían que en realidad los integrantes del grupo de Laxus se dejaron ganar. Elfman y Evergreen lograron pasar gracias a un "truco matrimonial" contra Mirajane, la hermana de Elfman.

Erza no se contiene y derrota a Juvia y Lisanna sin contenerse. Levy y Gajeel tienen la suerte de pasar por la zona segura por lo que los últimos en pasar de la primera prueba son Gray con Loke.

La segunda prueba consistía en encontrar la tumba de la fundadora de Fairy tail: Mavis.

Los magos empezaron su búsqueda con el peligro de una fauna bastante agresiva, durante este viaje el grupo formado por Evergreen y Elfman se topan con un misterioso individuo, este pide que se alejen debido a que estaban en peligro a causa de la propia magia del individuo: magia de muerte.

Gracias a Natsu logran evadir la primera ráfaga del poder del desconocido, el desconocido ahora conocido como Zeref parecía conocer a Natsu y derramaba lágrimas al verlo. Tras un pequeño enfrentamiento en el que Zeref desaparece de escena, Natsu logra sobrevivir gracias al poder protector de su bufanda ahora ennegrecida.

Al mismo tiempo, en la aeronave del gremio oscuro más peligroso: Grimoire Heart, Ultear informa a su maestro Hades que Zeref se encuentra en la isla.

Mientras tanto, dos miembros de Grimoire Heart emboscan a Levy la cual se había separado de Gajeel. En el momento que van a asesinar a Levy, Gajeel la salva. Los miembros se revelan como Kawazu y Yomazu. Levy y Gajeel son fácilmente dominados por los magos oscuros, Gajeel le dice a Levy que avise a los demás, pero antes de irse Levy ayuda a Gajeel a recuperar su energía dándole un poco de Hierro.

A pesar de sus graves lesiones, Gajeel enfrenta a los dos magos oscuros con el fin de defender su gremio. Erza, al darse cuenta, lanza una bengala de emergencia para que todos sepan de que hay enemigos en isla Tenrou y quedando así el examen suspendido.

Charle y Pantherlily aunque no eran participantes del examen decidieron ir a la isla debido a la sospecha sobre Mest ya que no encontraban nada sobre él, tras encontrar al sospechoso con Wendy, Charle le dice que se mantenga alejado de él.

En el momento en el que exigen la identidad del sospechoso, Mest responde diciendo que él era un discípulo de Mystogan. Pantherlily sabe que es una mentira y se enfrenta a él. Mest, sin embargo, se teletransporta al frente de Wendy y la salva de una explosión.

El autor sale de su escondite en un árbol y se presenta como Azuma, uno de los 7 Parientes del Purgatorio y responsable de una cadena de eventos que cambiarán el curso de la historia.

Gracias a esto, se descubre que Mest en realidad era un miembro del consejo en busca de información para disolver el gremio y por si acaso las cosas se ponían feas contaba con la flota del consejo de magia.

Makarov divisa la nave del gremio oscuro y utiliza su magia titán para destrozar la nave, tarea complicada pues debido a la magia de Ultear, la nave se repara de inmediato o más bien "retrocede al estado de antes de ser dañada" Sin embargo antes de comenzar el ataque el maestro del gremio oscuro mandó a Capricornio llevarse a los miembros del gremio necesarios para la incursión a la isla. Makarov amenaza con el fairy law, una de las grandes magias del gremio pero en ese instante el líder del gremio oscuro interviene con el Grimore Law... momento en el que Makarov, 3º maestro de fairy Tail descubre que Hades es en realidad Purehito, su predecesor. Tras un intenso combate, Makarov pierde.

Y entonces comenzaron los combates:

Natsu se topó con Zancrow, un god slayer de fuego. Las llamas negras superaban a las de Natsu y tras un ataque de rabia al ver como Zancrow estaba por atacar al malherido Makarov, el dragon slayer vació sus reservas mágicas para poder así tragar las llamas negras de Zancrow y así realizar un ataque con el que logra la victoria.

Mirajane y Lisanna se enfrentan a Azuma pero debido a que este toma a Lisanna como rehén, Mirajane no puede luchar y pierde la batalla con la explosión.

Elfman y Evergreen luchan contra Rustyrose pero pierden ante su poder de la magia de "la imaginación". No sin antes descubrir el plan del gremio oscuro y la búsqueda de Zeref: Un mundo habitado solo por magos.

Ultear encuentra a zeref pero este no quiere colaborar, Ultear lo derrota debido a que Zeref aún no ha "despertado".

Loke se enfrenta a Capricornio obligando a Lucy a retirarse del combate debido a que no podía luchar, resultó que Capricornio era un espíritu celestial al servicio de la madre de Lucy pero el motivo de su maldad era debido a estar poseído por un humano. Tras una estratagema y arriesgada acción, consiguen expulsar y derrotar al humano que poseía a Capricornio. De este modo, Lucy obtiene una llave dorada más.

Durante la huida, Kana deja inconsciente a Lucy para poder así buscar la tumba de Mavis. No más tarde, Lucy es encontrada por uno de los 7 del purgatorio: Kain. Una persona que usaba un muñeco de vudú en sí mismo para fortalecer las habilidades, con la ayuda de Natsu, Lucy logra la victoria de una forma un tanto cómica.

Juvia y otra de los 7 miembros, Meredy se enfrentan... debido a la magia de vinculación el daño que recibe uno lo recibe el otro además de Gray pues Meredy lo conecto a la técnica dado que lo odiaba a muerte, cosa que hizo que Juvia se motivase para derrotarla. Al final, el combate se detuvo a causa de los sentimientos de no querer morir.

El grupo de Natsu se encuentra con Blue note, el segundo más fuerte del gremio oscuro. Su terrible magia de gravedad lo convierte en alguien a tener en cuenta, en el momento decisivo, Kana aparece con el símbolo de Fairy Glitter en su brazo por lo que puede realizar dicho hechizo. Pero no es suficiente para derrotar a Blue note. En el momento exacto, aparece el miembro más fuerte de Fairy tail: Gildarts, dando así lugar uno de los combates más bestiales en ese momento.

Pero el combate que estaría a punto de cambiarlo todo en ese momento, era la batalla que Erza estaba librando contra Azuma

.

* * *

{Actualidad}

.

– Todo lo que necesito es el poder para proteger a mis amigos, mientras tenga la fuerza para realizar eso, no me importa ser más débil que el resto del mundo – Las palabras de determinación llegaron fácilmente a su rival, Azuma el cual parecía extrañado

Sin embargo Erza miró hacia un lado. – Me... estoy contradiciendo ¿Verdad? – Sin duda Erza se había dado cuenta de sus propias palabras.

– Eres rara. Juegas según las reglas sin trampa ni cartón. ¿No? –Azuma respondió ante la declaración de Erza, dejando claro que la maga de Fairy Tail es una luchadora honorable.

– Que se supone que significa eso? – Erza preguntó extrañada ante la descripción del mago oscuro.

– Significa que se nos acabó el tiempo – Tras las palabras de Azuma, Erza se sorprendió ante el movimiento repentino de las raíces de los árboles.

– Mi magia es la magia de los árboles: magia perdida, arco del gran árbol. Las explosiones que realizaba era el resultado de condensar el poder de las frutas de los árboles. Pero mi verdadero poder consiste en conectarme a la raíz de los árboles y así tomar el poder mágico de la tierra... solo tenía un motivo por el que venir a esta isla: Quedarme con su poder mágico – La declaración de Azuma dejó sorprendida a Erza a medida que las raíces parecían moverse más y más

– ¿Que dijiste..? – Erza se está quedando atónita ante lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

– Estas no son mis intenciones o deseos pero es una orden y debo acatarla – Azuma respondió con algo de molestia pues no parecía gustar lo que hacía, poco a poco las venas del mago oscuro se hacían más y más notorias. Y Erza fue horrorizándose más y más según avanzaba la magia de Azuma.

– ¿Que has hecho... Cabrón... ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A NUESTRA TIERRA SAGRADA? – Erza pasó a tener una gran furia al ver como el gran árbol de la isla había sido demolido.

Al cortar el árbol, todos los miembros a excepción de Erza sintieron como su poder mágico abandonaba sus cuerpos, la razón era simple. El gran árbol era un guardián/amplificador de los miembros de Fairy tail y al cortar el árbol, este poder de protección, al igual que la magia que poseían estaba desapareciendo en todos a excepción de Erza debido a la voluntad de Azuma.

– Son órdenes del maestro Hades exterminar a todos los miembros de vuestro gremio, sin embargo yo quiero pelear en serio... eso es todo– Azuma quería un desafío a superar y no quería enfrentarse a un rival debilitado.

– Si lo que dices es cierto, si te venzo.. Restaurarás el poder de todos– Erza exclamó con una fuerte voluntad ante el desafío de su enemigo.

– De acuerdo, solo si tu ganas...aunque he de admitir que mientras me hacía cargo del árbol, he notado algo extraño dentro de este ... no logro acceder a ello pero no creo que sea importante.– Las últimas palabras que menciono el usuario de magia arbórea quedaron un poco pasadas por alto ante la gran Titania de Fairy tail debido a que solo se concentraba en salvar a sus compañeros.

– La vida de mis amigos está en juego, no importa lo que pase... yo venceré! – Erza se impulsó con fuerza para arremeter contra su enemigo utilizando su armadura rodante del cielo aunque con poca efectividad debido a las grandes raíces que usaba Azuma como defensa y ataque.

Azuma contraatacó y aunque al principio Erza lograba parar todos los golpes, esta se vio superada ante la última ofensiva que realizó su oponente.

Erza sin embargo, en su mente seguía el deseo de proteger a sus amigos, costara lo que costase.

* – Alguien me está llamando– *Una misteriosa voz resonó en la isla, un pequeño susurro que apenas se notaba en el aire, algo o alguien estaba en la isla y parecía empezar a despertar.

En la batalla, Erza cambió nuevamente de armadura y logró asestar un buen corte a su rival pero nuevamente recibió un potente ataque.. En esta ocasión fue agarrada por las raíces y estuvo retenida en el epicentro de una potente explosión.

Tras encajar el duro ataque mágico de su oponente, Erza intentó analizar la situación. Se había dado cuenta del poder mágico tremendo de su oponente, había logrado dañar sus armaduras.. Pensó en que armadura podía utilizar pero se dio cuenta de que daba igual que usase y por tanto debía centrarse en el ataque.

– No necesito armadura, concentraré todo en mi espada – Erza se equipó con un Hakama simple rojo y unos vendajes, su arma consistía en una katana bastante afiliada.

– Es inútil – Azuma sonrió ante el intento de la maga de rango S en concentrar todo su esfuerzo en un ataque. Erza se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas dispuesta a realizar un buen golpe que cambiaría las tornas de la batalla, pero nuevamente las raíces la atraparon de sorpresa.

– Te recuerdo que el poder de esta isla ahora fluye en mi interior ¡Terra chyrmal! – Una explosión mágica aún más poderosa surgió para atacar a Erza, tan potente que las raíces que sujetaban a Erza quedaron destrozadas, dejando a una Erza maltratada e inconsciente.

– Has perdido, Titania – Azuma declaró victorioso a pesar de que se le notaban las heridas y su claro agotamiento. Erza apenas mantenía su mente consciente y estaba a punto de perder la consciencia debido a su estado completamente debilitado

* – No te rindas, luchas por tus seres queridos– * La misteriosa voz se hizo eco en la mente de Erza, aún era una voz ligera pero fue suficiente para dejar que Erza pudiera recuperar su espíritu de batalla.

Poco a poco, la maga intentaba recuperarse y levantarse del suelo aunque no paraba de mirar a su rival con una mirada llena de determinación lo cual causaba un ligero temor en este.

– No puede ser, la golpee con el poder mágico de la isla. – Azuma estaba más que sorprendido ante la voluntad de la maga de Fairy Tail.

Nuevamente, Erza atacó a su rival con más determinación que antes. Esto provocaba una gran alegría en Azuma pues aunque aumentase la dificultad, era lo que buscaba: Un rival a su medida.

Nuevamente y a pesar de recibir varios golpes, el mago oscuro logró atrapar a Erza y nuevamente usar su técnica explosiva para vencerla.

Pero en esta ocasión, en pleno aire tras recibir el golpe de lleno, Erza recordó a sus compañeros del gremio, la voluntad de protegerles le daba fuerza.

– (No puede ser, la magia de isla tenrou debería haberla destrozado pero en su lugar parece haberla protegido) – Azuma veía como Erza se preparaba nuevamente para su ataque final.

– (No era yo la que protegía a todos... ¡Yo era la protegida!) – Erza sentía como los sentimientos hacia sus compañeros de equipo la imbuía del poder para seguir en la batalla y poder derrotar a su rival.

– (Esto no puede ser, la fuerza de este gremio no reside en el individuo si no en el conjunto... es extraordinario...tendré que usar esa técnica...) – Azuma asombrado ante la muestra de poder pero al mismo tiempo desesperado ante su inminente derrota, alzó su mano para desencadenar lo que él consideraba una técnica prohibida la cual le otorgaría la victoria final.

* – No te dejaré – * Los ojos de Azuma se abrieron como platos, todo su poder mágico se detuvo en un instante. Miedo, la misteriosa voz vino con un sentimiento de muerte atroz , paralizando así completamente los sentidos del mago que controlaba las raíces de la isla. Esto provocó la imposibilidad de reaccionar ante el ataque de Erza y recibir el golpe de llenó. Propinando un golpe mortal que le otorgaría la victoria.

* * *

.

Tanto Erza como Azuma estaban tirados en el suelo debido al agotamiento, sin embargo Erza pudo observar como de pronto en el cuerpo de Azuma empezaba a crecer vegetación.

– Es un efecto secundario de usar la magia perdida, la emplee demasiado tiempo – Azuma respondió un tanto cansado.

– Tal y como prometí, devolveré el poder mágico de tus compañeros. – El mago del gremio oscuro parecía querer cumplir con su pacto, Erza miró sorprendida y luego pasó a una expresión de alivio.

– Je... no puedo creerlo. – Azuma casi parecía hablar como si hubiera encontrado un chiste.

– ¿ Que te hace tanta gracia? – Erza miró extrañada a su rival derrotado pues no entendía su sonrisa.

– Creo que he encontrado la anomalía de ese árbol, y aunque parece que está a favor de las hadas... nunca me sentí tan aterrado.. Ni el maestro Hades era capaz de emitir a esta magnitud... semejante poder...– Tras sus últimas palabras, Azuma se convirtió en vegetación y parte del ambiente retornando así, la magia de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Gracias a esto, Gildarts logró recuperarse y vencer a Blue Note y su temible habilidad de crear un agujero negro.

Por otro lado, Freed, Bickslow y Elfman logran vencer a Rustyrose.

Simultáneamente, Gray se enfrenta a Ultear al lograr salvar a Juvia de una muerte a manos de esta. Ultear era la hija de la maestra de Gray, Ur. La maga con el poder del arca del tiempo sentía un gran odio y rencor contra Gray debido a que su madre la abandonó y la reemplazó por sus alumnos. Gracias al poder de Ultear, Ice make resulta inútil pero gracias a la astucia, Gray congela su propia sangre para atacar... terminando en un duelo de usuarios de Ice Make.

Ambos caen al mar y durante la pelea, Ultear empieza a ver fragmentos de memoria de su madre Ur, descubriendo la realidad: Su madre la quería, la ingresó en unas instalaciones debido a que enfermaba a causa de sus grandes reservas mágicas... lo que Ultear realmente no se imaginaba fue que los investigadores mintieron a su madre, alegando que su Ultear había muerto. Tras esa revelación, Gray malherido, logra derrotar a Ultear.

Zancrow aparece ante Meredy mientras ella está siendo perseguida por Juvia, este revela cómo fue Ultear que destruyó su ciudad natal, y declara que ella no es más una parte de Grimoire Heart por lo que la ataca tratándola de traidora al gremio. De repente, Zeref despierta y pronuncia la palabra Acnologia. Se desata entonces una ola oscura que mata a Zancrow y deja inconsciente a Meredy y Juvia.

El Mago Oscuro siente remordimiento por lo que ha hecho una vez más, mientras que Doranbolt, que estaba cerca, se ve en schock en lo que había oído decir a Zeref. Más tarde informa a Lahar del consejo y deciden evacuar e irse de la isla.

Como si fuera una casualidad, a pesar de las heridas Gray fue encontrado por Erza que a su vez, fue encontrado por el grupo formado por Natsu, Wendy y Lucy.

– Je, siempre necesito que me salve alguien – Gray murmuró de forma entre cortada debido a su estado aunque fue perfectamente audible para todos.

– Yo soy igual que tu– Erza sorprendió a Gray no solo con sus palabras, también con una sonrisa.

– Yo también soy igual que tu– Natsu mostro su sonrisa característica para animar la situación.

– Por supuesto, cerilla andante– Gray a pesar de todo, tenía que romper la situación actual.

– ¿Dijiste algo, cubito de hielo? – Natsu respondió a su rival manteniendo el buen ambiente a modo de motivación para el equipo.

– Chicos...– Lucy derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al saber que todos estaban juntos y "bien".

– Yosh, hora de patear el culo a Hades– Salamander exclamó de forma enérgica, Fairy Tail devolvía las deudas multiplicadas y Grimore Heart estaba en la lista de "Devolver en cantidades masivas de dolor"

Sin embargo, Erza recordó algo importante que debía hablar al grupo.

– Oídme, antes de ir a luchar contra Hades...necesito que vean una cosa que he encontrado – Todos miraron a Erza de forma curiosa, dada la situación, Erza sería de las primeras en olvidar todo lo demás e ir a por Hades a darle lo merecido pero al parecer tenía algo que mostrar. Si la situación sería diferente, seguramente Natsu hubiera respondido ante Erza " Seguro que ha encontrado la dignidad de Gray" y con eso terminaría con su correspondiente paliza por parte de la pelirroja que no sabe contenerse.

– ¿De qué se trata? – Wendy miró fijamente a Erza, la maga de rango S no parecía comportarse de la forma habitual.

La famosa "Titania" llevó a sus compañeros de gremio hasta el lugar donde se había derrotado a Azuma.

– Cuando vencí al mago de Grimore Heart, dijo que había algo extraño en la isla... una presencia aterradora, mayor de la que había sentido hasta ahora– Las palabras de Erza provocaron en la mayoría una fuerte reacción ya que solo podían pensar que Erza, se refería al mago oscuro: Zeref.

– Sin embargo, durante la pelea sentí como algo me animaba y apoyaba en la lucha... mi rival también dijo que esa presencia estaba de nuestro lado... tras derrotarlo, me encontré con esto – Erza señaló con su dedo la zona cercana a donde estaba el anterior árbol central, los miembros del gremio se acercaron lentamente para encontrarse con algo que no se esperaban.

– ¿ Un huevo gigante? – Natsu exclamó sorprendido ante lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

– ¡Es enorme! ¿Podemos cocinarlo? – De la boca de Happy emanaba una fuente inmensa de babas.

– ¿Pero no ves que parece estar echo de cristal? – Una desconcertada y exasperada Lucy exclamó a pleno pulmón ante las tonterías del Exceed azulado.

– ¿Has comprobado si hay algo dentro? No veo bien desde aquí– Gray preguntó a Erza la cual parecía un poco nerviosa.

– Bueno... digamos que no me he acercado demasiado. Quería que todos estuvierais aquí. – La maga de pelo escarlata desvió de forma cómica la mirada, indicando de que no se había acercado.

– Creo que hay algo dentro – Wendy se acercó lentamente y logró vislumbrar una silueta dentro del huevo.

– ¡Parece ser una persona! – Lucy añadió a las palabras de Wendy sorprendida dado que este "huevo" traía incógnitas. La cuestión era, ¿Cómo liberarlo?

– No sé si es buena idea romper el huevo, podría dañar el contenido– Gray a pesar de sus heridas, razonó de forma lógica. Con lo brutos que eran, seguro que hacían añicos el objeto junto con lo que había en el interior.

– Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Es buena idea sacarlo? Dijiste que tu rival mencionó que sentía algo aterrador – Lucy se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era muy buena idea arriesgarse a liberar algo que podría suponer un peligro, teniendo en cuenta de que ya tienen que lidiar con Zeref y Hades. Pero para cierto cerebro cerilla, las palabras de la maga celestial entraban por un oído y salían por otro. Después de todo, estaba teniendo una idea.

– ¡Ya lo tengo! Si no se puede romper el exterior... ¡Se puede derretir! – Todos miraron a Natsu con temor a que estaba a punto de realizar alguna tontería... y así era, todos tuvieron que echarse a tierra al ver como el conocido como "Salamander" empezó a tomar aire.

– ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! – Natsu liberó su técnica ígnea favorita directamente contra el objeto que albergaba supuesta mente un "ser humano"

Claramente, todos los compañeros de equipo a pesar de la prisa por ir a derrotar a Hades, estaban con na gota de sudor ante la estupidez de su compañero de equipo... todos excepto Happy, Happy estaba babeando mientras pensaba en que si no lograban conservar el interior intacto, tendrían un banquete recién cocinado.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, el huevo empezó a derretirse sin dañar el interior, revelando efectivamente, que había "un ser humano" en su interior.

La persona en cuestión parecía tener unos 18-19 años de edad, no parecía sufrir desnutrición a pesar de haber estado encerrado desde... bueno no se sabe con exactitud pero mucho tiempo era algo seguro. No parecía albergar grasa corporal, sus cabellos eran de color plata y portaba una extraña cinta azul con una placa metálica con un símbolo que parecía ser una hoja , pero lo que más sorprendió al gremio fue la vestimenta que portaba:

Un manto oscuro, totalmente oscuro a excepción de un detalle aterrador: Un ojo situado cerca del corazón.

– Ese ojo... me está mirando – Lucy se asustó al ver como el ojo parecía tener vida y observaba al grupo. Más bien el ojo, estaba analizando la situación y determinando si había amenazas, en realidad no se paró en observar a Lucy, más bien a la persona que tenía a su lado.

– Le gustassss... – Happy bromeó con su tono absurdo, logrando que Lucy caiga en una mini depresión momentánea. Sin duda el ojo en movimiento era algo aterrador, pero las sorpresas estaban por comenzar. Para mayor susto de la invocadora celestial, el manto de oscuridad empezó a moverse como si de vida propia tuviera, algo que muchos daban por sentado debido a que había un ojo "vivo" en dicha prenda...

Lentamente toda la prenda de oscuridad se contrajo y se transformó en lo que parecía ser una hombrera oscura, revelando así, la verdadera ropa que portaba el varón misterioso liberado. .. Aunque las reacciones del grupo fueron un tanto diferentes

– Creo que tiene problemas de vestimenta – Natsu empezó a reírse sin parar, las ropas que portaba el sujeto parecían quedar un poco pequeñas, signo que a pesar de haber estado encerrado en ese objeto, el cuerpo parecía haber estado creciendo desde el inicio del cautiverio.

– Sé que esto parece algo con lo que podríamos pasar mucho tiempo pero... ¿No deberíamos centrarnos en ir a por Hades? – Nuevamente la voz de la razón de Gray provocó un cambio total en el ambiente, al parecer al resto del grupo se le había olvidado que estaban a punto de ir hacia la batalla final.

– Tienes toda la razón, lo llevaremos a donde Freed y los demás e iremos directos a rendir cuentas contra Hades– Erza asintió con la cabeza ante sus propias palabras.

Sin perder ni un momento, Natsu cargó a lo bruto con el cuerpo del inconsciente sin ninguna preocupación, causando una mala expresión en el rostro de Erza por semejante falta de tacto.

* * *

.

{Más tarde, zona de "enfermería"}

Han pasado 15 minutos desde que Erza y el resto del grupo dejaron al misterioso sujeto en manos de Freed y el resto de compañeros del grupo.

Después de todo, debían vencer a Hades y no podían cargar con alguien que estaba inconsciente, los miembros del gremio observaban un tanto curiosos a la persona que el grupo de Natsu había encontrado.

– Freed, ¿Te has encargado de las runas? – Bickslow preguntó a su compañero el cual debía de preparar una zona segura.

– Por supuesto, he terminado mi obra hace un rato – El peli verde respondió con un tono sereno, no sabía por qué , pero notaba una extraña aura extra en el sujeto... un misterio.

– Se nos olvidó preguntar quién es este – La hermana pequeña de Mirajane agrega una nueva duda al grupo, causando más incógnitas.

– Mira ese dibujo en la banda de metal... no logro reconocer de donde pertenece pero... ¿Será de algún gremio? – Levy sentía curiosidad por el símbolo marcado en la cinta que portaba en la frente del sujeto misterioso.

Pero para su desconocimiento, el sujeto que estaba siendo objeto de la curiosidad del gremio, estaba recuperando la consciencia... abriendo lentamente los ojos.

– ¡Está despertándose! – Bickslow fue el primero en darse cuenta de cómo el sujeto misterioso estaba abriendo los ojos de una tonalidad amarilla.

Sin embargo, la mente del ahora despierto, estaba empezando a procesar las cosas.

– ¿Dón... Dónde estoy? – Apenas fue un murmuro, pero era lo suficientemente audible para llegar a los oídos de las personas más próximas a él.

El sujeto en cuestión no atendía a las personas de su alrededor, este simplemente observó el entorno y las personas que lo rodeaban, intentaba analizar la situación lo más rápido posible.

– (Lo último que recuerdo... Hylia me consideró "débil" , me arrebató mi fragmento de la trifuerza por el riesgo de convertirme en algo como Ganon y me dio la patada a Halkenia... Pero esto no es Halkenia) – El sujeto misterioso parecía intentar recordar cómo había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Sin embargo su estado de evasión momentánea de la realidad estaba molestando a cierto usuario devorador de metal.

– ¿Estas escuchando? ¡Al menos dinos tu nombre! – Gajeel exclamó con fuerza aunque esta acción le produjo cierto dolor debido a sus heridas, sin embargo, logró llamar la atención del sujeto que acababa de despertar.

– Oh... Siento mi falta de consideración, me llamo Alastor Fox. – El ahora conocido como Alastor extendió su mano en forma de saludo, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de su propia condición física.

– (¿La ropa es más pequeña? No, creo que he envejecido... Ahora que recuerdo, alguien me despertó... – Gajeel se extrañó al ver cómo tan pronto el peli plata había extendido su mano, la había empezado a observar un tanto curioso, como si no fuera su mano.

– ¿Que sucede, joven? – Makarov, aun con todas sus heridas, podía mantenerse en pie gracias a un pequeño bastón. Sentía algo raro en Alastor, sin embargo, no notaba que fuese una amenaza para el gremio.

– ... No es nada, solo estaba llegando a una conclusión. – Alastor respondió con tranquilidad al anciano, por las palabras del viejo mago, todavía era joven, aunque claro, de palabras de un anciano al decir "joven" es difícil saber la edad que tiene uno.

De pronto, todos los que estaban reunidos en ese lugar sintieron una potente subida de energía y vislumbraron una especie de "rayo flameante" procedente de la zona donde el grupo de magos de Fairy Tail se encontraba luchando contra el anteriormente conocido como Purehito.

– Sorprendente, menudo poder – Lissana murmuró sorprendida ante lo que parecía un ataque demoledor, sin duda por las llamas sabían que Natsu estaba implicado en ese ataque.

– No está nada mal... Aunque siguen en problemas, la amenaza no ha sido eliminada – Alastor mencionó con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir la gran magnitud del ataque contra un objetivo el cual parecía haber sido derrotado, sin embargo, esta fuerza enemiga restauró su vitalidad aún con más fuerza. Este análisis hizo que todos le mirasen con una expresión indescifrable.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Levy preguntó al sujeto de ojos amarillos, este nuevo sujeto cerró los ojos de forma analítica, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

– (Puede que no pueda volver a las naciones elementales, no volveré a ver a Naruto, Alexa o mis hermanos... Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme quieto)– Los pensamientos del pasado de Alastor no parecían ser un impedimento para decidir lo que estaba a punto de suceder, todos retrocedieron un poco ante la sonrisa maníaca que el peliplata mostró.

– Voy a echarles una mano, voy a destrozar al enemigo... – Alastor empezó a caminar en dirección del origen del rayo de fuego, dejando un poco impactado al grupo de su alrededor.

– No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que va a ser tan problemático como Natsu y el resto... – Makarov tenía una gota de sudor al mismo tiempo que una mini aura depresiva pues si este sujeto se une a Fairy tail, se imagina como las cartas de disculpas por destrucción de la propiedad aumentarían de forma exponencial.

Alastor empezó a correr a una velocidad elevada con la que tardaría muy poco en llegar, tal vez podría ir más deprisa pero intentaba analizar su propio cuerpo.

– Ha estado cinco años durmiendo, he logrado evitar la atrofia de sus músculos y he mantenido las proteínas de forma correcta... sin embargo, mi constante actividad en su cuerpo ha provocado como efecto secundario algo muy interesante... ahora estas a mitad de camino de ser lo que eras antes de que la espada de Alexa te purificase – El ojo situado en la hombrera de Alastor habló con un tono un tanto oscuro, aun así esto provocó una sonrisa.

– Conque cinco años... gracias Yami. Es hora de mostrar mi agradecimiento a la persona que me despertó... Es hora de la diversión– Alastor aumentó su ritmo, sin duda tenía que acostumbrarse a ser nuevamente más mayor... sin embargo, eso era algo que podía intentar lograr sobre la marcha.

– Es excelente volver a verlo dispuesto a la acción... Maō-sama! – Yami declaró feliz con una voz que asusta a cualquiera al saber que pronto este nuevo mundo conocería el poder de su señor.

Recen por el alma de Hades.

* * *

.

Omake, versión alternativa: Todo tiene su parte buena

.

De pronto, todos los que estaban reunidos en ese lugar sintieron una potente subida de energía y vislumbraron una especie de "rayo flameante" procedente de la zona donde el grupo de magos de Fairy Tail se encontraba luchando contra el anteriormente conocido como Purehito.

– Sorprendente, menudo poder – Lissana murmuró sorprendida ante lo que parecía un ataque demoledor, sin duda por las llamas sabían que Natsu estaba implicado en ese ataque.

– No está nada mal... Aunque siguen en problemas, la amenaza no ha sido eliminada – Alastor mencionó con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir la gran magnitud del ataque contra un objetivo el cual parecía haber sido derrotado, sin embargo, esta fuerza enemiga restauró su vitalidad aún con más fuerza. Este análisis hizo que todos le mirasen con una expresión indescifrable.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Levy preguntó al sujeto de ojos amarillos, este nuevo sujeto cerró los ojos de forma analítica, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

– (Puede que no pueda volver a las naciones elementales, no volveré a ver a Naruto, Alexa o mis hermanos...)– La mente del semi demonio comenzaba a tener pequeñas imágenes de todo lo que había dejado en las naciones elementales, todo algo triste y nostálgico hasta que su mente le recordó algo que efectuó en su cabeza un giro de 180 grados.

Todos los miembros presentes de Fairy tail se habían asustado ante la repentina risa maníaca digna de un super villano.

– ¡NO MÁS CIELA! – Alastor no paraba de repetir la misma frase una y otra y otra vez sin parar, como si fuera la mejor noticia en el mundo.

Para aquellos afortunados que no conozcan a Ciela, es el hada que acompañar a Alexa y que además, no para de atormentar a Alastor por medio de bromas exageradamente agresivas o atacaba con un martillo gigante... Eso y que no paraba de llamarlo canoso.

– ¿Por qué fairy tail atrae siempre a gente rara?– Makarov miraba con una gota de sudor ante la actitud alegre del aparecido (a tal grado que asustaba a cualquier persona cuerda)

Solo se puede decir que mientras el grupo de Natsu pasaba dificultades contra Hades, Alastor organizó una fiesta al clásico estilo de Fairy Tail... Como resultado:

Para cuando llegó Acnologia, el lugar estaba tan devastado que no quedaba nada que destruir

* * *

.

Terminado el prólogo/primer capítulo / capítulo piloto.

-¿Que os pareció?

-¿Debo proseguir el fic?

-¿Cómo serán los juegos mágicos?

-¿Cual debe de ser el emparejamiento?

No olviden dejar su review, es muy simple el motivo.. Si Ciela no está aquí en la sala y no hay review... no hace falta decir más.

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, (si, soy yo, Kira) este fic, como se especifico arriba, es de mi hermano no sanguineo perdido de España, yo solo le presto un espacio en mi cuenta para subir su fic, si les gusto, en la cuenta de **Pirata Eli-sama Nohansen Hyrul** esta **Naruto y el legado de la diosa** y en la de **AliceUchihaLockwood** esta **Clan Fox** , ambos de mi nii-san, **Chivotenkai** , ahora, son bienvenidos a dejar rw y opinar (y apurarlo, si desean). Y por favor, no me asesinen, que hay muchos fics cuyos finales aun no lei y quiero leer, este entre ellos.


	2. Chapter 2: Acnologia

Hi! Aquí Kira, publicando al fin el cap (los tomatazos no son para mí, yo lo publique un par de horas después de recibido), en fin, los dejo con mi nii-san.

* * *

.

Hola amigos, aquí Chivotenkai desde la cuenta de Kira Imouto.

Siento el retraso, primero quería terminar el capítulo de Legado de la diosa antes de proseguir con este pero aquí lo tienen. (Por cierto, el capítulo de legado de la diosa ya está realizado... Eli está un poco ocupada por varios motivos que ya están puestos en la nota de autor/a... pero pronto estará subido también)

Parece que hemos tenido pocas review, espero que otros users que lean la historia den su opinión ya sea positiva o negativa.

Además de esta forma puedo saber si la gente quiere o no leer esta historia.

Respondiendo a las review:

.

\- AliceUchihaLockwood : Lo siento por no haber empezado aun con más capítulos de clan Fox... dame tiempo para pasártelos. Tampoco hay omake en este capítulo T.T

A cambio habrá sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo.

\- Roy4 : Parece que sí, fue un ligero spoiler pero en mi defensa pensé que el primer capítulo de este fic sería publicado más tarde que el capítulo correspondiente de legado de la diosa pero como ya sabes las cosas que provocaron el retraso de dicho capítulo…

El verdadero desmadre comenzará en el siguiente capítulo, por ahora debo seguir un poco el canon.

\- Zafir09: Si, realmente es un personaje el cual no parece tener la suerte de su lado. Por el momento parece ser que eres el único que está votando por el emparejamiento... por lo que si nadie empieza a dar otras ideas. Fem Acnologia será una realidad.

.

\- Eli-sama: Gracias, me alegro de que te guste el capítulo. Creo que sobreviviré nuevamente a las consecuencias de haber provocado un spoiler ^_^

.

 **Capítulos anteriores:**

.

– Es excelente volver a verlo dispuesto a la acción... Maō-sama! – Yami declaró feliz con una voz que asusta a cualquiera al saber que pronto este nuevo mundo conocería el poder de su señor.

Recen por el alma de Hades.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Acnologia**

– Esto debe ser una broma – Un agotado Natsu miraba sorprendido a su rival Hades, el dragon slayer había logrado combinar su poder mágico con la magia de rayo, la cual había sido cedida por Laxus para así generar un rugido de dragón más poderoso y portador de los elementos rayo y fuego.

– Sois asombrosos, jovencitos –A pesar de que aún había polvo en el ambiente causado de la destrucción del rugido, todos podían ver perfectamente algo que realmente les parecía algo imposible.

– Ese maldito de Makarov ha criado a unos mocosos increíbles, ya ni recuerdo las décadas desde que había sufrido tanto daño... – Él maestro del gremio estaba poniéndose de pie, como si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño a pesar de que sus ropas estaban bastante dañadas.

– Sería muy fácil acabar con las cosas como están ahora, pero debo agradecer este entretenimiento– Hades mostraba nuevamente su poder mágico a pleno rendimiento, causando temor en los magos de Fairy tail.

– ¿Ese ataque no le ha hecho nada? – Erza exclamó con miedo, al igual que sus compañeros, no podía comprender como seguía en ese estado a pesar de recibir una técnica devastadora.

Él sujeto en cuestión se quitó el parche que cubría su ojo derecho, era el momento de que las cosas para los magos del gremio más famoso se pusieran a peor.

– Ojo del demonio... ¡Despierta!– Poco a poco, el poder del maestro de Grimoire Heart aumentaba de forma constante y su mirada parecía más seria.

– Abyss of magic... Este dominio de la magia está más allá de la más salvaje de vuestras alucinaciones– Las palabras de Hades cortaban con furia el ambiente, sin duda, les iba a mostrar lo que el segundo maestro de fairy es capaz de hacer.

– ¡Natsu! – Lucy exclamó con preocupación a su compañero pelirrosa del gremio al cual intentaba asistir, sin duda Natsu no parecía nada bien.

– Joder, mi cuerpo... No lo puedo mover– Natsu murmuró con una mezcla de impotencia y rabia, sin duda el combate le había dejado exhausto y el ver a Hades prácticamente intacto era algo que podría desmotivar a cualquiera.

Por otra parte, Hades empezó a hablar sobre la magia única, algo que Lucy recuerda haberlo oído de alguna parte. Todos miraban extrañados y temerosos a los extraños movimientos del mago oscuro, entonces, comenzó a ponerse peor la situación ya que del suelo comenzaron a brotar criaturas formadas por oscuridad.

– Con el poder mágico del abismo puedo crear demonios de la piedra más pequeña, esta es la magia oculta: son hijos de los demonios y al mismo tiempo, los jueces del cielo. – Alrededor de Hades había un número considerable de demonios, cada uno con un poder mágico tan grande que incluso el cuerpo de Erza sentía miedo.

Sin embargo, Fairy Tail siempre se acostumbra a superar las dificultades. Ante todo este momento de desesperanza, Natsu, a pesar de su estado debilitado, recordó los sucesos contra Gildarts durante los exámenes.

– El miedo no es malo... nos permite conocer nuestras debilidades… Cuando las conocemos, la gente se vuelve más fuerte y amable...– Todos miraron con sorpresa a Natsu, el cual a pesar de estar hace un momento tirado en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse, ahora se estaba levantando poco a poco.

– Ya hemos conocido nuestras debilidades, ahora solo nos queda... ¡Hacernos más fuertes! – Natsu exclamó con fuerza desde su corazón, sin embargo su discurso no parecía quedarse en ese punto.

– Puede que cuando estamos solos sea más difícil de soportar, pero ahora estamos todos aquí, juntos, ¡No hay que temer! ¡No estamos solos! – Natsu rugió al final con fuerza, su cuerpo a pesar del cansancio, ahora se movía gracias a su determinación y con ese discurso logró que sus compañeros también se llenasen de determinación.

– Unas palabras vacías muy bonitas, pero esto acaba aquí – Hades expresó con una expresión típica en alguien que está a punto de ganar, el mago oscuro estaba preparado para lanzar su ofensiva final contra el gremio de Fairy Tail y estar un paso más cerca de su objetivo.

– Es cierto que son bonitas, pero creo que tienen razón... – Una nueva voz misteriosa llenó el ambiente, causando sorpresa en todos los presentes, sin embargo, Erza parecía sonarle dicha voz.

– Después de todo... No están solos – Los ojos de Hades se abrieron en sorpresa ante el sonido de la voz, más bien, de donde procedía la voz.

– (Está detrás de mí... ¿Cómo ha llegado?) – El anteriormente conocido como Purehito giró la cabeza para ver al nuevo personaje que había entrado en escena, después de todo, aunque sentía una extraña sensación procedente de alguien que había sido capaz de colocarse detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta, seguía teniendo a sus demonios y su "corazón" por lo que seguía en ventaja.

– Sorpresa cabronazo– Nada más terminar de girar la cabeza, lo primero que vio Hades fue un potente puñetazo que terminó chocando con su mejilla derecha. El golpe fue tan potente que el maestro oscuro chocara contra la pared, dejando en shock a todos los presentes.

– ¿No es el de antes? – La invocadora de espíritus celestiales fue la primera que habló, realmente no se creía que alguien inconsciente desde "vete a saber" había aparecido de la nada y golpeado con facilidad a el mago número 1 de Grimoire Heart cuando ellos estaban bastante mal.

– Ups... No pensé que golpearía tan fuerte. Debo estar desentrenado ja ja ja – Alastor reía un tanto infantil, como hubiera cometido un ligero error causando en los magos de Fairy tail y en los demonios creados por Hades una gran gota de sudor.

– Azuma tenía razón, parece que está de nuestro lado – Erza suspiró un poco más tranquila sabiendo que el "sujeto misterioso" no había aparecido para acabar con ellos.

– ¡Tú debes ser la que me despertó! ¡Muchas gracias! – Erza parpadeo de forma cómica al igual que Lucy y Wendy al ver como el "sujeto misterioso" había aparecido delante de Erza con una actitud muy similar a la de Natsu cuando está de muy buen humor.

– (Es rápido. ¿Tendrá la misma magia que Jet? ) – Gray pensó impactado, él era el único que realmente intentaba estudiar a la persona que tenían delante.

Erza Scarlet, por otro lado estaba un poco paralizada, el sujeto misterioso les había ayudado y ahora estaba en frente de ella con una actitud como la de salamander cuando está de buen humor.

– Hola – Erza levanto la mano para hacer un saludo, saludando de forma normal o eso es lo que le gustaría ya que mostraba una expresión un tanto fuera de lo normal. Muchos aun no entendían el buen humor que tenía el peli plata, seguramente lo atribuían a su liberación pero eso era algo muy lejano a la realidad.

– (Libre de Ciela... ¡Libre de Ciela!) – Si, durante el puñetazo se había dado cuenta de su situación actual y sabía que no vería a Ciela durante una buena temporada.

– ¿Quién eres? – Wendy, a pesar de ser un poco tímida en comparación al resto del grupo, fue la primera en preguntar a esta persona que les estaba ayudando.

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Aún no he dicho mi nombre! – Alastor empezó a reír felizmente, había tenido que alejarse de Erza por que los "demonios" formados por Hades le habían intentado atacar y ahora estaba empezando a ser rodeado.

– No sé quién demonios eres, pero voy a terminar con tu vida antes de terminar mi labor con estos mocosos – Hades escupió un poco de sangre, a pesar de que su as en la manga lo estaba restaurando a un ritmo acelerado, el puñetazo le había afectado bastante.

El hombre que logró golpearlo por sorpresa, empezó a fijarse en su propia ropa con una pequeña gota de sudor antes de sonreír nuevamente, sin duda ya tenía planeado lo que haría a continuación.

– Yami, creo que esta ropa me está un poco pequeña... ¿Podrías cambiar a una gabardina como la de los exámenes? – Alastor murmuró en voz baja a su fiel servidor, Hades se quedó preocupado al ver como el ojo de la pieza de armadura que tenía su enemigo en el hombro parpadeaba para acto seguido empezar a transformarse en una gabardina de un color negro oscuro.

– Me llamo Fox... Alastor Fox y soy el que va a dejarte echo puré – Alastor dio un potente impulso con la pierna izquierda para correr a toda velocidad hacia el maestro Hades y golpearlo de frente para dejarlo nuevamente KO.

– Es rápido – Hades miró sorprendido como en pocos instantes, el ahora identificado como Alastor estaba a punto de golpearlo y lo único que podía hacer era intentar encajar el golpe y disminuir los daños lo máximo posible. Esto sería un buen plan defensivo de no ser por un factor inesperado para el mago oscuro.

– ¡Toma esta! ¡YEAH!... ¿Eh? – En el momento que Alastor preparaba el puñetazo para golpear, le sucedió algo que no esperaba: Tropezar consigo mismo, básicamente al caer al suelo, su barbilla derrapó hasta el resto del camino... Y no se detuvo a los pies de Hades, se detuvo en el instante en el que chocó con la pared.

– Tiene que ser una broma– Lucy miraba con los ojos ensanchados la payasada que había hecho la persona que se suponía que iba a ganar sin dificultad, sin duda, esto hizo reír bastante al mago malvado.

–¡Ja! Lo de antes solo fue porque me pillaste por sorpresa – El anteriormente conocido como Purehito sonreía pensando en su buena fortuna y de cómo ahora podría castigar a la persona que lo golpeó con la guardia baja.

– No pensé que era tan torpe– Natsu miró decepcionado pues tenía ganas de retarlo a una pelea una vez que saldrían del apuro.

– No lo sé Natsu... ¿No te has dado cuenta de su ropa? – Gray preguntó de forma críptica.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Gray-san? – Wendy no entendía a lo que se refería Gray, sin embargo la pregunta del usuario de hielo junto a las palabras que habían oído de Alastor habían hecho que Erza se diera cuenta a lo que Gray se refería. Después de todo, Gray es un experto en ropa, al menos perdiéndola.

– Ha esto congelado y la ropa le estaba pequeña... tal vez durante su "sueño" ha crecido su cuerpo y aun no se ha acostumbrado del todo – La maga de rango S con un ojo mágico arrojó su teoría de la "torpeza" de su aliado.

– No sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva ahí... Si parece de tu edad – Lucy respondió de forma lógica, sin embargo en esta ocasión la dragon slayer tenía la respuesta a la duda de Lucy.

– Tal vez, en esa forma, su envejecimiento iba a un ritmo más lento.– Todos asintieron a las palabras de Wendy aunque rápidamente giraron la cabeza al sentir en aumento el poder de Hades… Él anciano estaba concentrando su poder en uno de sus dedos imitando lo que parecía una pistola.

– ¡Piercing bullet! – Hades disparó un haz de luz de magia oscura hacia su objetivo ahora derribado en el suelo para acabar con las molestias que se interponían en la destrucción de "las hadas". Un problema menos en lo que centrarse.

Sin embargo, Alastor está lleno de sorpresas y de técnicas que ningún mago había visto hasta la fecha. No pensaba acabar siendo derrotado portando ropas que le quedaban pequeñas.

– _Hyōton: Hyōheki_ – Alastor realizó varios signos con las manos antes de chocas ambas palmas y en ese momento para sorpresa de todos surgió del suelo un enorme muro de hielo con el grosor suficiente para bloquear el disparo aunque terminase haciéndose pedazos.

– Por poco – Alastor resopló, sin duda el cambio repentino de edad cambiaba un poco su forma de pelear... Más bien, era re acostumbrarse a estar a esa edad. Por otro lado los de fairy tail al igual que él maestro Hades no comprendían lo que acababa de pasar.

– ¿Otro mago de hielo? Creo empezar a pensar que los usuarios de hielo tienen manías raras con la ropa– Natsu habló como si de un sabio de tratase y fuera una verdad universal, el mago de fuego creía que los demás tenían la misma conclusión.

– Natsu... No has escuchado la teoría de antes – Lucy habló en un tono bajo sin creerse que Natsu no se acordase del posible motivo por el que el nuevo usuario de hielo portaba ropa corta a excepción de la extraña gabardina oscura.

– Eso no era magia de Ice Make... – Gray, el mago de hielo del gremio de Fairy tail estaba sin palabras ante lo que veía. Bajo las enseñanzas de su maestra Ur, había conocido grandes formas de manejar la magia de hielo, así como las posturas para efectuar las técnicas pero en esta técnica, no coincidía con nada de lo conocido.

En la sala, solo había dos magos que tenían un pensamiento similar y esos era de los diferentes lados de la batalla.

– No había círculo mágico, ni siquiera pude sentir magia cuando creó el muro...– Erza contestó al grupo conmocionada ante lo que estaba viendo, "un hechizo de hielo" sin magia era algo imposible, no era natural.

– ¿Qué clase de magia era esa? – Hades fue directo al grano, el mago que buscaba el origen de la magia se había topado con algo que iba en contra de todos lo que estaba investigando a lo largo de los años.

– ¿Magia? Eso no era magia, era un jutsu de hielo... Pero da igual, como dije, pienso patearte el trasero. – Alastor finalizó sus palabras mostrando una sonrisa endiablada, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se habituaba a la nueva edad y por tanto a el cambio de altura... por lo que cada vez sería capaz de manejarse mejor o mejor dicho, Hades lo tiene peor a cada momento que pasa.

– ¿Jutsu? No sé de qué hablas, pero se perfectamente que un mocoso como tú no puede acabar con mi ejercito de demonios ni mucho menos a mí. Da igual de que gremio de magos seas, pero una vez que acabe con Fairy Tail... Iré a por el tuyo.– Todos los demonios de Hades se pusieron a su lado para comenzar una nueva ofensiva contra la persona que estaba interfiriendo con sus planes de acabar con el gremio que una vez lideró.

– ¿Gremio? No soy de ningún gremio. Y bueno... Recuerda que no soy el único presente. Creo que el descanso ha sido más que suficiente ¿Cierto? – Alastor preguntó con ánimo, en cierto modo podría acabar con todo pero quería que las personas a las que estaba ayudando no pensasen que han estado únicamente de espectadores.

– Si, ahora estoy encendido– Natsu crujió los puños en señal de que estaba preparado, en realidad aún estaban exhaustos por la batalla pero habían recobrado algo de fuerzas para proseguir.

– Demostremos que la voluntad de Fairy tail no perderá fácilmente – Erza invocó una de sus espadas para combatir. Wendy y Lucy se encargarían de cuidar de un inconsciente Laxus y de dar soporte en la pelea.

– ¡Atacad! – Hades ordenó a sus criaturas a comenzar el ataque total, estas fueron directas a por Alastor mientras que el grupo de magos fue directo a por Hades. El maestro de Grimore empezó a lanzar balas contra los magos de Fairy tail pero estos lograban esquivarlas o rechazarlas.

Por otro lado, se podía ver a Alastor en el medio de lo que parecía un círculo de demonios los cuales no paraban de atacarle, Alastor parecía estar jugando con ellos... Cada vez que uno lo atacaba, Alastor no solo lo esquivaba si no que lo derribaba de un golpe.

Natsu estuvo a punto de tropezar pero con la ayuda de Gray y Erza, utilizó a estos como trampolín para así impulsarse y lanzar un puñetazo contra Hades, justamente en la mejilla contraria que golpeó Alastor.

– No puede ser... Mi magia... ¡Mi corazón! – Hades exclamó al no sentir su poder mágico y eso era por una sencilla razón: Su fuente de poder había sido destruida.

Mientras este grupo peleaba, en otra parte del barco, el grupo formado por los tres exceed habían encontrado y destruido el secreto del poder de Hades: "El corazón del demonio"

Por otro lado al mismo tiempo que había sucedido esto, Natsu parecía estar recobrando la fuerza y no era el único, el resto de magos igualmente notaban esa sensación.

– No puede ser – Wendy murmuró al ver algo que pensaba que ya no existiría nuevamente, la voz de Wendy hizo que Lucy y Erza también mirasen en la misma dirección.

– El árbol... Ha vuelto a la normalidad– Todos los magos de Fairy tail miraron maravillados ante la restauración del árbol el cual ahora les devolvía las fuerzas y nuevamente les otorgaba la protección divina. Poco sabían que el motivo de este milagro era gracias a la magia "arco del tiempo"... Cortesía de Urtear.

– ¿He perdido contra Makarov?... No...¡No pienso perder! – Hades exclamó mientras daba una palmada en el rostro de Natsu mandándolo a retroceder un par de metros, sin embargo, ahora estaba rodeado e incluso Laxus él cual se había recuperado estaba listo para golpear.

– Es de sabios reconocer la derrota... Pero por lo que veo, la vejez no te ha dado sabiduría– Alastor había terminado de vapulear a los demonios y con la desaparición de la magia de Hades, estos se habían esfumado.

– Décima puerta del zodiaco... Apertura– Lucy alzó su llave dorada para invocar a capricornio el cual asestó el primer golpe contra Hades.

– ¡Golpe de ala del dragón del cielo! – La siguiente en proseguir el ataque fue Wendy con su magia caza dragones de viento. Sin perder ni un momento, Gray fue el siguiente en dar el paso. – Ice Bringer– El usuario de hielo creó dos espadas para realizar así un corte doble contra el maestro del gremio oscuro.

–¡Tenrin pentagram sword!– Erza se equipó con su armadura rodante del cielo para asestar el golpe contra el enemigo. Sin duda, Hades no saldría bien parado de esta oleada de técnicas.

– Técnica especial del dragón de fuego y rayo: ¡Explosión carmesí de la espada del trueno!– Natsu ejecutó el golpe final recién desarrollado, ejerciendo así una técnica devastadora contra "Purehito" dejándolo así totalmente derrotado. Sin duda, Fairy tail había logrado la victoria

– Se ha acabado, ¿Eh? – Gray suspiró con una sonrisa al ver a un derrotado Hades fuera de consciencia.

– ¿Se ha terminado de verdad? – Wendy preguntó a Erza con ilusión, recibiendo de esta una sonrisa afirmativa. Al mismo tiempo, Lucy devolvía la bufanda de Natsu la cual se le había caído durante la batalla.

Pero obviamente, la celebración de la victoria tenía que ser interrumpida por algo.

– ¡Chicos! – La misma frase se repetía cada vez con más fuerza, indicando de que la voz se acercaba cada vez más.

– ¡Ayuda!– Una vez que ya era visible, el grupo de Exceeds pedía urgentemente ayuda, después de todo Happy y los otros dos gatos estaban siendo perseguidos por el resto de miembros de Grimoire Heart.

– Maldición, no me queda poder mágico– Erza murmuró por lo bajo, maldiciendo lo posible. La batalla contra Hades había dejado a los seis magos sin magia suficiente para aguantar más peleas. Sobre todo si los enemigos estaban motivados con la rabia de haber visto como el corazón del demonio era destruido durante su guardia.

– Ni se os ocurra moveros– Una nueva voz sonó en el área, esta potente voz llena de autoridad era procedente de alguien de pequeña altura: Makarov, el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail y a pesar de que estaba con bastantes vendas al igual que el resto de los magos del gremio que lo seguían, demostraban un aura fuerte, la cual indicaban que estaban listos para pelear sin cuartel.

Claramente, los magos de Grimoire Heart restantes eran los de baja categoría... Los débiles y el ver a Makarov delante de ellos y a Hades derrotado no era difícil de esperar que acatasen la orden de largarse de la isla a toda velocidad.

Y como no, se marcharon a velocidades extremas.

– ¡Yai! – Todos los miembros del gremio exclamaron en alegría, celebrando la victoria sobre el gremio oscuro invasor que había interrumpido los exámenes.

E incluso Makarov se alegra de ver a su nieto Laxus a pesar de que había sido "expulsado" del gremio por los actos que cometió, para acto seguido darle una reprimenda. Para acto seguido, el pobre Laxus fue víctima de abrazos masivos por parte de su grupo.

Hasta Natsu estaba motivado para proseguir con los exámenes a pesar de estar exhausto como efecto secundario de tomar un elemento que no era el fuego.

Sin duda todos celebraban alegremente la victoria y el "buen estado" de los magos, todos menos uno. Uno que estaba un poco alejado del resto.

– Yami, creo que me siento un poco fuera de lugar – Alastor suspiró un tanto abatido, menos mal que aun nadie se fijaba en el debido a la celebración o estarían viendo a una persona hablar sola.

– No diga eso, Alastor-sama – Su fiel servidor Yami intentaba consolar a un abatido Alastor, no es que se deprimiera con facilidad pero ahora que no estaba en el fragor de la batalla, estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta la fecha.

– Cuatro años Yami... he perdido cuatro años de mi vida en un letargo. Encima antes de acabar así... Recuerda como pasaron las cosas – El peli plata recordaba perfectamente como había terminado en el letargo a causa de esa diosa aunque la verdad no se esperaba menos de ella... Después de todo, la anterior vez lo transportó a un contenedor de la basura.

– Mire el lado positivo señor, se ha librado de volver a pasar por toda la adolescencia – Yami intentó contentar a su maestro con una excusa barata y al menos, este intento sirvió para sacar una ligera sonrisa.

Durante la corta celebración, Makarov habló con él derrotado Hades. El maestro anciano no iba a terminar con la vida de su predecesor e incluso debatieron sobre cómo debían ser las cosas, tras eso, Makarov permitió la marcha de Grimoire Heart.

Pero debido a las intromisiones, Makarov decidió suspender los exámenes de ascenso a rango S. Claramente Natsu no estaba de acuerdo, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un buen puñetazo por parte del santo asistente.

– Creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo– Erza intentaba pensar en algo que se les estaba pasando, sin duda era algo importante pero con la emoción del momento, se había olvidado.

– ¿Has traído pescado para cenar? – Happy preguntó a Erza para recibir una negativa por parte de esta, indicando claramente de que no había traído pescado pero eso no era lo que estaba olvidando. Pero por suerte, cierta exceed, compañera de Wendy, Charle, pudo ver a alguien desconocido.

– ¿Ese no es él que estaba durante la pelea contra Hades? – Charle preguntó a Wendy la cual estaba al lado de Erza y Gray. Ambos magos giraron en dirección en la que la exceed señalaba para ver a Alastor mirando el oleaje. – ¿Quién es? – Charle preguntó al grupo entero, ciertamente solo los que estaban despiertos en el campamento o durante la pelea contra Hades, había logrado escuchar su nombre.

– Es verdad, no estabas cuando nos lo encontramos en un huevo – Lucy respondió a la gata con la mano en la barbilla como signo de estar haciendo memoria.

– No sé por qué, pero me siento un poco acosado. – Alastor murmuró en voz baja mientras seguía mirando al mar, podía sentir como si estuviera siendo el foco de atención y eso le daba un poco de escalofríos. Y no se equivocaba, todos los miembros de Fairy tail en la isla lo estaban mirando con una mirada crítica... Eso sí, a unos 100 metros de distancia... O tal vez menos.

– Gracias por ayudarnos en la pelea de antes– Alastor dio un pequeño grito por el susto provocado por la sorpresa, haciendo que pareciese algo cómico. Sin duda, esto causaba una extraña impresión en muchos.

– Uff... Que susto, estaba distraído en mis pensamientos y no me di ni cuenta de que estabas ahí – Alastor terminó su excusa del grito cómico con una pequeña carcajada, haciendo de que todos le mirasen con una gota de sudor.

– No hay de que, gracias a ti, estoy despierto tras 4 años de pasar encerrado en esa cosa rara. Además pensé que era lo correcto– Alastor se rascó la cabeza intentando explicar los motivos de su ayuda, aunque también había participado en la pelea por que no tenía nada que hacer, pero no era necesario que los magos supieran ese detalle.

– ¿4 Años? Bueno, eso explica el motivo de tu ropa – Erza parecía más interesada en haber resuelto el misterio de la vestimenta en lugar de la persona en sí.

– Si, resulta un poco incómodo y aprieta bastante – Alastor respondió quejándose y como la batalla había terminado, Yami había vuelto a ser una pieza de armadura para su hombro en lugar de la gabardina de oscuridad.

– Tal vez pueda conseguirte ropas nuevas– A pesar del cansancio, Lucy tuvo la idea de invocar a Virgo para obtener ropas nuevas para la persona que había ayudado, así servía como agradecimiento.

Dado que la conversación parecía haberse convertido en una extraña charla sobre ropa, cierto mago del gremio quería saber otro tipo de respuestas aunque casualmente él que quería estas respuestas también tiene cierto problema con la ropa... En realidad, tiene la manía de perder su ropa.

– ¿Cómo hiciste el hielo de antes? – Gray preguntó con ansia de conocer la respuesta, bien era cierto que había escuchado la palabra "Jutsu" pero eso no le daba ninguna explicación.

– Creí haberlo dicho antes, fue un jutsu– Alastor respondió con un poco de queja, realmente no tenía ganas de explicar las cosas puesto que eso implicaría dar una larga charla de la cual no tenía ganas de contar.

– Jovencito, nunca he escuchado la palabra "jutsu" ¿Qué clase de mago eres? – Makarov preguntó con curiosidad y no era para menos puesto que con todos sus años de experiencia lo único que podría relacionar la palabra "jutsu" era con los ninja pero normalmente un "jutsu" es un truco ilusorio realizado con artimañas, nada similar a un ice make.

– Que lata... Un jutsu es una técnica ninja basada en chakra. Soy un shinobi.– Alastor explicó rápidamente sin entrar en detalles, nada más decir que era un ninja, Natsu y Happy se empezaron a comportar de forma mucho más animada y realizando el famoso "nin nin"

– Así que eres miembro de un gremio de shinobi– Makarov dedujo por el símbolo que tenía grabado en la placa de metal en la frente, aún tenía dudas de las palabras de Alastor pero de momento se conformaba en que no era una amenaza para Fairy Tail, al menos de momento.

– ¡Esto no son las naciones elementales! ¡Mi señor ya no está atado al mundo shinobi! – Todos miraron a la persona de cabellos plateados como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, haciendo que este tuviera una gran gota de sudor.

– Ohh, no sabía que los shinobi fueran tan buenos en la ventriloquia... aunque no veo ningún muñeco– Erza admiró la capacidad artística que tenía Alastor para simular una voz dramática diferente a su tono de voz y sin mover los labios. Después de todo, ella es una "experta" en el mundo del teatro.

– Ehh... – El pobre shinobi estaba sin excusas, se sentía descolocado ante la situación pues no se esperaba que Yami empezase a romper el anonimato.

– Mi señor, ya no estamos en el mundo en el que la diosa Hylia le obligó a ejercer de guardián y dado que ella fue la que te "despidió" eres libre de volver a su correspondiente posición– Ahora todo el gremio se pudo dar cuenta de que la voz procedía en realidad el la pieza de armadura que poseía Alastor en su hombro.

– El ojo puede hablar – Happy señaló con asombro ante la pieza de armadura siniestra que poseía un gran ojo, después de todo era demasiado extraño para ser normal.

– Pensé que seguirías estando en el anonimato (se nota que se ha quedado sin su telenovela), magos os presento a Yami... Yami te presento a... Bueno, estas personas– Realmente no habían tenido una presentación formal con los integrantes del gremio y a pesar de que Alastor sabía perfectamente quienes eran, no podía demostrar tales conocimientos procedentes de un Otaku.

– Disculpe señor Yami... ¿Cuál es la posición de la que hablas? – Wendy preguntó de forma inocente, era la única que puso intención de hablar pues todos aún estaban tratando de digerir la información de una armadura parlante... Y eso que son magos de entre los cuales una usa muchas armaduras mágicas.

– Oh, una jovencita educada... – Yami respondió con buen sentido la cortesía/ inocencia con la que preguntaba la dragon slayer de viento.

A todo esto, Lucy ya tenía suficiente poder mágico para invocar a su espíritu de la llave dorada del zodiaco.

– Ábrete puerta de la doncella, ¡Virgo! – Y con el sonido del timbre de una puerta y un símbolo mágico rodeando la llave celestial, una joven de cabellos rosados y vestimenta de una maid, aunque como característica a resaltar, son los grilletes en sus muñecas.

– ¿Es la hora del castigo, hime-sama? – La espíritu celestial logró una gota de sudor en su invocadora, aunque en realidad, Heartfilia debería de estar acostumbrada a las frases de su invocación, al igual que el resto de invocaciones celestiales, tendían a tener una conducta un tanto peculiar. Pero en esta ocasión, la actitud de la invocación dio un giro totalmente inesperado al mostrar una cara llena de seriedad. En un momento, la doncella de virgo se colocó delante de Lucy mirando con una cara agresiva en dirección a la persona de cabellos plateados.

– ¿Virgo? – Lucy, al igual que el resto de magos del gremio no se esperaron esta reacción ante la persona que les había ayudado contra la pelea contra Hades.

– Hime-sama, tenga cuidado...– La doncella del Zodiaco advirtió a su maestra antes de volver a dirigir su mirada amenazante contra el sujeto de prendas raquíticas– No sé qué hacéis aquí, vuestro mundo no es este... Demonios de Halkenia. – Todos se quedaron pálidos ante las palabras de Virgo, era verdad que Yami emanaba cierta aura tétrica pero no pensaban que Alastor fuera un demonio.

– No pasa nada, espíritu Celestial. Me sorprende que hayas oído hablar de Halkenia. – Alastor no negó las palabras de ser un demonio, cosa que hizo que Gray mirase con una mirada crítica a Alastor ya que tras lo de Deliora no tenía una buena mirada hacia seres de esta clase.

– No tenemos contacto de ese mundo desde hace varias décadas, el Maō y el kami de esa zona eran corruptos, cerraron la entrada espiritual para que ningún otro plano interviniese, por lo que es difícil fiarse de un demonio– Las palabras de Virgo sorprendieron a Alastor pues no se imaginaba que los espíritus celestiales de esta realidad podrían haber intervenido en la guerra eterna. Sin duda la humanidad hubiera logrado una buena ventaja con los espíritus celestiales de su lado. E incluso se sorprendía más, al ver como sabían que Kami también era un corrupto.

– Eso fue hace mucho sin duda, pero ya no hay que temer... Kami y el shodaime Mao están muertos, Halkenia es ahora un reino pacífico – Alastor respondió con tranquilidad e intentando no mostrar ninguna intención agresiva pues no quería pelear ya que en su mente no estaba el hacerse enemigo de Fairy Tail nada más hacer acto de presencia en esta realidad.

– ¿Es un chiste? Eso es imposible, ni siquiera el rey espíritu podría haber ganado en un uno contra uno– Virgo no sabía si estar sorprendida ante una noticia tan reveladora o agresiva por escuchar semejantes "mentiras"

– Alastor-sama acabó con ambos – Yami exclamó enfurecido ante la "osadía" de menospreciar el poder de su señor, sin duda alguna, Lucy conocía perfectamente la presencia de poder que emanaba el rey espíritu y el hecho de escuchar que la persona delante de ella había acabado con seres más poderosos que este, era algo impresionante.

– ¿Por qué lo llamas constantemente por Alastor-sama o señor? – Wendy preguntó nuevamente a Yami ganándose una especie de "ojo sonrisa" por parte de la armadura parlante.

– Muy sencillo jovencita... Alastor-sama es el nidaime Mao de Halkenia– Y entonces, "boom", Yami soltó el pedazo de información que revolucionó al conjunto de personas en la isla.

– ¿Es el rey de los demonios? – Mirajane preguntó con asombro y con parte de ironía, después de todo era curioso que la take over que usaba el satan soul poseyera el mismo color de pelo que un demonio.

– Tenías que hablar de más... – Alastor suspiró mientras se frotaba la sien ante la dificultad de Yami para parar de divulgar información no deseada.

– ¿Si eres el rey que haces aquí? Si fueras el rey tendrías que estar en el trono, gobernando Halkenia– Virgo buscaba alguna excusa para desmentir la información, no se creía que el demonio delante de ella fuera un rey. – Además, ahora que me fijo, no pareces un demonio completo. – Virgo añadió a su ataque de razonamiento. Sin duda era extraño que un demonio incompleto gobernase un reino semejante y hubiera sido capaz de matar a Kami y al anterior rey demonio.

– Es una larga historia, pero digamos que por ahora soy medio demonio y respecto a lo de gobernar, dejé un consejo especial que tomase el control en mi ausencia. – Alastor se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa tranquila sabiendo de que no dejó el reino abandonado.

– Pero eso es imposible, ningún demonio rechazaría el tener el trono. – Virgo intentaba replicar con un ligero balbuceo en sus palabras, le costaba admitirlo pero no sentía malas intenciones en las palabras de Alastor.

– Si bien es cierto que un demonio hambriento de poder querría el trono a toda costa... No pasa lo mismo con uno bueno. Un buen rey tiene sus privilegios pero también sus deberes y eso incluye... Los trámites. – El semi demonio terminó la excusa con una voz tétrica mientras su cuerpo sentía un escalofrío, todos a su alrededor se quedaron con una gota de sudor al ver como Makarov estaba a su lado con un pañuelo.

– Te comprendo sniff... los trámites y las cartas de disculpas acaban con un poco de mi salud cada día– Makarov derramaba lágrimas al igual que Alastor, ambos eran víctimas del papeleo. Después de todo, cuando sufrió su primera transformación como demonio, perdió su capacidad de usar chakra y por tanto, el poder usar el kage bunshin.

– Bueno, creo que está todo aclarado. No tiene malas intenciones y además nos salvó contra Hades– Erza intentó dar por finalizado el "interrogatorio" agresivo que la espíritu celestial estaba ejerciendo sobre Alastor.

– Mis disculpas, parece que sus intenciones son buenas, intentaremos comunicarnos con Halkenia para ver si su historia es real. Hime-sama ¿Debería recibir un castigo? – Virgo preguntó a su invocadora, como era costumbre. Sin duda el que pudieran comunicarse con el reino de los demonios, abría la posibilidad de volver, sin embargo, eso no estaba en los planes del ex-shinobi.

Antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado, Virgo dejó en el suelo un nuevo conjunto de ropa para Alastor el cual consistía en unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja.

– Vaya, recordaré darle las gracias la próxima vez que la vea – Alastor recogió del suelo las prendas que había recibido por parte del espíritu zodiacal. Muchos le seguían mirando como si fuera un objeto extraño a ser estudiado. Cosa que le provocaba una pequeña sensación de incomodidad.

–Bueno, mejor me voy a otra zona. Después de todo me gustaría cambiarme– Sin dejar tiempo para hablar a el grupo de Fairy tail, el segundo rey de los demonios dejó la zona a toda velocidad causando una gran ráfaga de polvo.

Sin duda, muchos aun procesaban la información recibida ante lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos.

– Así que... Un demonio –Laxus murmuró estando cruzado de brazos, el nieto del maestro del gremio le costaba ver cómo era posible que alguien así fuera un demonio.

– Interesante, geje – Gajeel sonrió ante lo que podría ser un interesante desafío, sensación que compartía con Natsu el cual ahora estaba más que emocionado por querer enfrentarse a un rey demonio "ninja".

– Un semi demonio que ayuda a las hadas, ¡Es un hombre! – Elfman exclamó con alegría sabiendo que probablemente tengan un nuevo aliado en lugar de una amenaza para el mundo.

– Sin embargo, es difícil de creer que sea un rey – Charle respondió con un tono un tanto incrédula puesto que no mostraba los típicos "modales" que una persona de la nobleza debe mostrar.

– El caso es que son buenas personas– Wendy añadió a la conversación mientras gran parte del grupo se empezaba a dispersar. Marchando cada uno a una zona de la isla a descansar tras el anuncio de la cancelación de los exámenes.

Lucy y Cana fueron a tomar un baño aunque luego se reunieron con Happy y Natsu para buscar a un Gildarts que estaba pescando en el río. El motivo era contar al "AS" del gremio que era el padre de Cana, lo cual llevó a un emotivo momento.

Poco sabían que esos momentos de paz estaban por terminar.

* * *

{Momentos antes, Grimoire Heart}

Sentado en su "trono" se hallaba un maestro derrotado envuelto en vendajes, pero lo más importante era su mirada, su mirada llena de sorpresa al ver a la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos. Sus dos subordinados los cuales estaban en la sala, se había arrodillado ante esta persona.

– ¿Estoy soñando o es real? ¿Es Zeref él que está ante mis ojos? – Hades, el anterior conocido como Purehito susurró debido a su sorpresa de ver a la persona a la que estaban buscando con tanta celeridad.

Ante su sorpresa, su propia memoria le hizo recordar una fuerte cuestión que requería ser efectuada cuanto antes.

– ¡La llave! ¡Saca la llave! – Hades exclamó con fuerza a sus subordinados, era el momento de "devolver" las memorias de Zeref y hacerle despertar del todo para poder de esta forma llegar un paso más cerca del objetivo de un mundo en el que pueda hallar la magia original.

Sin embargo, sus subordinados no se movían a su orden... Mejor dicho, no podían moverse.

– No hace falta, ya estoy "despierto" – Hades se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de la persona a la que había dedicado tantos esfuerzos en encontrar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– Sé que suena raro viniendo de mí, pero... ¿A cuántos habéis matado para obtener "la llave" – El mago oscuro dio una pequeña pausa, era evidente que sabía la respuesta. – Que triste, una de las "verdades" de aquel culto era de la existencia de una llave para lograr "la resurrección de Zeref" ¿De verdad crees en esa vieja historia? – Zeref preguntó de forma sarcástica pero sin abandonar su voz seria llena de una intención de estar fuera de bromas. – Nunca he estado durmiendo, el que está frente a ti... Es el mago negro, Zeref – Hades no podía creerse las palabras del "joven" que estaba frente a él, el maestro de Grimoire Heart había visto con su ojo como había sido superado sin gran dificultad, no era posible que fuera cierto lo que estaba escuchando.

– Esto te ayudará a entender más rápido, ese era mi poder... Durante la guerra de hace 400 años vi morir incontables vidas humanas pero un día en particular, aprendí el valor de la vida humana. Y entonces sucedió, cuanto más valoraba la vida humana este cuerpo maldito, más vidas se llevaba. Para cesar aquello, debía olvidar el valor de la vida humana... Soy patético.– Zeref explicó su poder maldito, como su poder estaba relacionado al apego de la vida... Su maldición de sesgar la vida de todo lo que amaba. Sin embargo, a su vez esto provocaba una pequeña paradoja pues si su maldición no mataba, ¿Que impedía a Zeref matar si ya no veía importancia a la vida de los demás?

– ¡Espera hay cosas que quiero preguntarte! – Hades intentaba retroceder aun siendo presa del miedo que recorría su anciano cuerpo al ver como el mago negro se estaba preparando en posición de realizar su magia mortífera.

– Debéis ser castigados... Por invocar a Acnologia y por hacerme olvidar el apego a la vida humana. Arrepiéntete– La magia de Zeref fue tan potente que incluso el cuerpo debilitado de Hades fue disparado del barco atravesando las barreras de este, ningún ser vivo podría sobrevivir a semejante poder pues aún no estaba recuperado de sus heridas producidas por la derrota ante el grupo de Natsu.

Fue entonces cuando el mago negro miró al horizonte un poco asustado, sabía lo que se avecinaba, Acnologia.

Luego miró en dirección a la isla, pensando en que le sucederá a Natsu Dragneel. El misterio de como conocía a el dragon slayer seguiría siendo un misterio, pero durante este pensamiento, otro le vino a la mente.

– (La presencia que siento desde hace unos años ha despertado, me pregunto quién será... Su aura parecía igual que la mía o la de Acnologia) – Zeref se dio la vuelta tras su último pensamiento, la criatura que estaba a punto de poner fin a una era estaba al llegar y era mejor estar lo más lejos posible

* * *

.

Un fuerte sentimiento de muerte abarcó en toda la isla de Tenrou seguido de un sonido estremecedor. Todos en la isla no reconocieron el rugido salvo 5 personas y estas eran Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Gildarts y Alastor. El motivo era simple, ya habían escuchado ese sonido antes.

– El grito de un dragón – Wendy susurró con miedo pues a pesar de haber escuchado anteriormente el sonido de un dragón, este mostraba una gran agresividad.

– Tiene que ser el de aquella vez – Gildarts estaba sujetando su brazo protésico debido al efecto psicológico de recordar al dragón que provocó su lesión.

– Mirad allí– Panther señaló con el dedo al origen del sonido, era una colosal criatura, un dragón pero no cualquier dragón.

– El dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia– Makarov susurró en temor, sin duda este dragón a diferencia de los demás, era uno que muchos conocían por las leyendas.

–¡ Hey tú!¿ Sabes dónde está Igneel, verdad? ¿Y Grandine y Metallicana? – Natsu exclamó a pleno pulmón al dragón que parecía descender a tierra, sin duda era una acción imprudente pues no era aconsejable exigir algo así a un dragón que no mostraba un aura de buenas intenciones.

En un instante, Acnologia bajó al suelo destrozando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, causando un shock en todos los magos del gremio al ver como Acnologia había venido para acabar con ellos.

– ¡Corred! – Gildarts gritó lo más fuerte que podía, sabía perfectamente que no tenían una mísera oportunidad contra esta fuerza demoledora. A penas logró sobrevivir su último encuentro con ese dragón y perdió extremidades por ello.

Todos intentaban ir lo más rápido posible e incluso con dificultad lograban sobrevivir a la destrucción que estaba causando el dragón. Charle preguntó a Wendy si podía convencer al dragón pero Wendy dio su negativa ya que un dragón era inteligente por lo que podía entenderles sin problema.

El motivo por el cual no entablaba un diálogo con los humanos era simple, los consideraba insectos indignos de atención. Solo serían aplastados por su poder.

Todo lo que estaba en el camino del dragón del apocalipsis estaba siendo destruido, nada se interponía en su camino de acabar con la vida que tenía delante.

Natsu estaba furioso ante lo que estaba sucediendo y la forma en la que se expresaba con su rostro era un claro indicador, quería hacer algo pese a que salía rodando por las ondas de viento producidas por el movimiento del dragón.

Todos parecía proseguir con la huida, todos salvo uno que estaba parado mirando seriamente al dragón.

– ¡Viejo! – Natsu exclamó al ver a Makarov mirando a la colosal criatura, el maestro del gremio miraba con determinación a la criatura a la cual estaba a punto de enfrentar para proteger a los miembros de su familia.

– ¡Corred hacia el barco! – Makarov exclamó con fuerza antes de activar su magia titán para convertirse en un gigante a la altura de Acnologia para enfrentarse a base de fuerza bruta... O al menos, lograr ganar tiempo para que el resto lograse huir.

– ¡No podemos dejarte atrás! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a esa criatura tu solo! – Elfman exclamó a su maestro el cual estaba siendo víctima de las numerosas heridas provocadas por las garras de la criatura de destrucción, ninguno de los miembros de fairy tail a excepción de Laxus él cual entendía la situación quería abandonar la zona y dejar solo a su maestro. Todos daban sus frases de no abandonar en un momento como este, eran Fairy tail, una familia.

–¿Pensáis desobedecer las últimas órdenes de vuestro maestro? ¡Críos insolentes! – Makarov gritó con algo de enojo producido por el esfuerzo que estaba realizado con el temor de que la vida de sus jóvenes miembros del gremio falleciesen en la isla sagrada de Fairy tail, el lugar de descanso de Mavis.

Laxus tomó a Natsu de la camisa y lo empezó a arrastrar en dirección al barco para lograr huir, todo el grupo lloraba ante el sacrificio que estaba realizando el 3º maestro de Fairy tail.

El dragón del apocalipsis no parecía frenar su insistencia y el forcejeo no paraba de debilitar al mago mientras que la criatura no parecía cansarse, no quedaba mucho tiempo para el anciano.

– No sé lo que te propones pero...– Makarov cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, al cerrarlos pudo ver en su mente cada uno de los rostros de sus preciados integrantes de su familia de magos, a los que pensaba proteger a costa de su vida.

– ¡No dejaré que des un paso más! – El maestro abrió los ojos con furia, la vena de su cabeza estaba hinchada debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando en el empuje para intentar detener al dragón.

– ¡Porque mis críos están ahí detrás! – Sus propias palabras le servían como combustible para alimentar su voluntad de proteger a sus preciados críos que estaban huyendo al barco, por desgracia para él, Acnologia cogió más impulso con el cual logró abatirlo y derribarlo al suelo.

Acnologia le había ganado, Makarov sabía que había llegado su final y sin embargo estaba feliz. No se arrepentía de nada, había actuado como un buen padre y estaba preparado para irse sabiendo que había logrado comprar tiempo suficiente para que huyeran.

Podía ver como la criatura ancestral estaba preparada para dar el golpe de gracia que terminaría con la vida del anciano.

– Pareces un poco ocupado – Una voz con un tono tranquilo atrajo la atención de Makarov y aunque no lo pareciese, también de Acnologia. No por interés en la persona, más bien por como parecía hablar teniendo en cuenta que una criatura de destrucción gigante estaba presente.

– ¿Sabes dónde está la ciudad más cercana? Es que quiero hacer un poco de turismo – Tanto Acnologia y Makarov dejaron el forcejeo para ver el origen de la voz, los ojos de Makarov se abrieron al ver a Alastor tan tranquilo como si fuera el día a día. Cosa que podría ser cierta teniendo en cuenta como era su vida en la villa. Mientras que Acnologia notaba algo extraño en el "insecto", sin embargo le molestaba que no pareciese asustado. Es cierto que parpadeo a causa de la forma de comportarse del "humano" de pelo plata pero eso a su vez le enfadó.

Así que optó por la solución más normal para Acnologia: Aplastarlo. Y con el movimiento de una de sus zarpas, fue a aplastar a la molestia que tenía delante.

Makarov, no había visto en combate a Alastor pero a pesar de lo que había oído hablar por parte de Virgo, se imaginaba que moriría aplastado. Sintió lástima por una persona joven, pues no era una buena muerte.

– Menudas formas de saludar... ¿Se trata de un "choca esos 5"? – Tanto Makarov y Acnologia se sorprendieron al ver como Alastor estaba con ambos brazos soportando la pata de Acnologia la cual debería de haberlo aplastado, sin duda era una fuerza extremada para un ser de ese tamaño mientras que Acnologia empezaba a ver el recién llegado como algo más que un insecto. Pues no era muy común ver a alguien que aparentemente no tenía dificultad para parar un golpe directo de una criatura colosal.

– (Mierda, esto es difícil de mantener) Dragoncito... ¿No deberías estar viendo la novela? – Alastor parecía mantener la compostura a pesar de que sentía como sus huesos podrían estar a punto de hacer un bonito sonido, por lo que pensó que tal vez esta versión de Acnologia también estaba enganchado a las telenovela, una jugada arriesgada.

Pero en lugar de ello, el dragón del apocalipsis no se lo tomó bien, primero cesó el empuje para intentar aplastar al "humano", el joven de ojos amarillos se relajó pensando que había logrado calmar a la criatura... Hasta que vio como la expresión de esta parecía aún más malhumorada.

– Mierda – Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Alastor antes de ser víctima de un gancho por parte del dragó lo cual lo llevó a volar por los aires soltando un cómico sonido. Al volar por los aires, para el dragón era un indicativo de que todo lo que sube, baja... Por lo que abrió la boca para devorar al insecto y librarse de la molestia de una vez por todas. Al querer encargarse su nuevo objetivo, no se dio cuenta de que había aflojado la fuerza que estaba dedicando a bloquear al maestro del gremio.

– ¡Te tengo! – Mirajane exclamó en su forma de Satan soul que había empleado para volar y atrapar a Alastor a tiempo para evitar así que este fuera el aperitivo del dragón que estaba en la isla. Mirajane no era la única presente, todos estaban allí, ninguno decidió abandonar a su maestro.

Eran Fairy tail y nunca dejan atrás a nadie, Makarov lloraba de la emoción a pesar de la situación. Todos estaban poniendo sus esfuerzos para acabar con la criatura, pero Gildarts sentía como Acnologia no luchaba como la última vez en la que perdió el brazo y la pierna, el As del gremio sentía como si simplemente estuviera jugando con ellos.

Esta batalla estaba siendo presenciada por una "niña" de cabellos dorados y ojos de jade la cual parecía estar rezando por el grupo de magos.

Los ataques del grupo no parecían lograr ningún efecto en el dragón y poco a poco se quedaban sin fuerzas.

– Bájame, voy a ayudar en la batalla – Alastor pidió a Mirajane la cual aún se mantenía en el aire con sus alas demoníacas producidas por su magia take over. Mirajane cuando recogió a Alastor en el aire, creyó ver como el ataque del dragón había producido una herida en la barbilla pero ahora parecía como si ya estuviera curado, tal vez tenía un factor de curación elevado.

– ¡Parece que está retomando el vuelo! – Lucy exclamó con miedo al ver como Acnologia había empezado a elevarse en el aire, lo que podría llevar a conducir a otra acometida como la anterior, sin embargo Gajeel podía intuir lo que estaba a punto de pasar y el dragon slayer de hierro sabía que no era nada bueno.

– ¡Pretende lanzar su rugido! – Gajeel exclamó con algo de miedo pues sabía lo que un potente rugido de dragón era capaz de provocar y si era efectuado por el dragón más temido, la devastación podría hacer desaparecer la isla para siempre.

– ¡Todos los que puedan realizar magia defensiva se preparen! – Erza ordenó a el resto de los compañeros, debían efectuar la mejor barrera mágica con el esfuerzo de todos. No podían acabar en esta batalla, demostrarían de lo que el poder de los vínculos del gremio de Fairy Tail era capaz de hacer.

Todos volverían a casa juntos, todos volverían a Fairy tail.

Acnologia lanzó su poderoso rugido, directo al grupo de magos el cual había empezado a resplandecer con una luz brillante. Magia efectuada con el poder de los vínculos de la amistad, la camaradería y el compañerismo entre los miembros del gremio.

A vista del exterior, Ur, Melody, Zeref y el consejo de magia vio como la isla se "desintegraba" a causa del poderoso ataque de la criatura que trae consigo destrucción allá donde vaya.

Ese día fue el 16 de enero del año x784 en la isla Tenrou, una vez erradicada por Acnologia, la criatura desapareció. Se investigó las aguas durante medio año pero no se encontraron supervivientes, tampoco hallaron los cuerpos.

Y ahora, han pasado 7 años.

.

.

* * *

.

Y por el momento es lo que hay, ahora que está terminado el capítulo me pondré a preparar un video tutorial antes de empezar a escribir el siguiente (Y el sábado que viene es carnaval... aunque seguramente llueva, suele estar esa costumbre T.T)

¿Qué os pareció el capítulo?

¿Qué pasará a continuación?

¿Cuantas cartas de disculpas y trámites extra deberá hacer Makarov en caso de que Alastor se quede en el gremio?

.

Bueno, por ahora el emparejamiento está ganando la opción de fem Acnologia. Si veo que no hay más sugerencias/votos, dicho emparejamiento será el oficial.

Un saludo y pasadlo bien.

* * *

Bien, al igual que el anterior, corregí medianamente el cap, ya saben, puntuación, mayúsculas, algunos acentos, corregir unas muy pocas frases que se repetía lo que estaba escrito (cosa que suele suceder cuando se escribe rápido), cosas mínimas, mientras leía el cap de primera mano (ventajas, no lo voy a negar), en fin, ya saben, esquinita derecha hermosa de la pantallita, donde dice algo como "escribe tu opinión" o lo que sea, ahí cualquiera puede poner su opinión del cap.


	3. Chapter 3: Lapso de tiempo

Me: Hola! Quiero decir, que como leerán debajo de parte de mi nii-san, yo también estoy algo depre (o más bien decepcionada, por que esperaba muchos más rw y favs porque personalmente la idea me encantaba desde que nii hizo el primer comentario sobre Alastor en FT, además de que algunas de las porquerías que yo escribí tienen más rw que esta maravilla) con el asunto de los rw, pero que se le va a hacer, solo espero que a nii-san no se le dé por abandonarla…

Por cierto, **Agusman** , no es nada, hace tiempo que es conocedor de que mi cuenta siempre tendrá un lugar para algún fic suyo, más o menos desde que me dijo que iba a borrar sus fics por una ley española, porque "prevenir es mejor que curar" o algo así es el dicho… Se hizo de rogar.

Bueno, los dejo con las notas de Chi-nii y el fantástico capítulo 3.

Parece que el número de comentarios/seguidores/favs es realmente bajo

(Chivotenkai empieza a generar una nube depresiva en la esquina de la sala de escritura)

Pero vamos a dar un intento más, con suerte logramos atraer a más público y si no... Se irá a la papelera y se quedará en el olvido.

Dado las escasas votaciones presentes en el fic, sumada al voto de imouto... la pareja de Alastor será Acnologia... Fem. Acnologia (Lo siento fans del yaoi)

.

 **agusman : Concuerdo, gracias a Imouto por alojar la historia ^_^ .**

 **De seguir el fic, ya se está preparando el terreno para los GJM y también tengo nostalgia por alma dividida, lástima que tenga pereza para buscarle un final xd xd xd ( T.T)**

 **Roy4: Por desgracia, a partir de ahora Alastor va a empezar a tener suerte a ratos... casi como Tsukune de Cáncer.**

 **Julian: Gracias por la participación pero parece que la votación ha llegado a escoger otro camino.**

.

.

.

 **Lapso de tiempo**

.

El tiempo pasa como una flecha, la fruta como una uva pasa, los años habían pasado para todo el mundo... Era una regla básica de la realidad. No había forma de evadir el poder del tiempo, los siete años tras el ataque del dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia y la destrucción de la isla Tenrou fue un duro golpe. No solo para los miembros del gremio si no para muchos conocidos los cuales pasaron meses intentando buscar supervivientes.

Fairy Tail, el que una vez fue aclamado como uno si no el más grande de los gremios se había convertido en un pequeño reflejo de lo que era antaño. Situado en una pequeña granja en comparación al enorme edificio que tenían antes... Con apenas solicitudes para realizar misiones en comparación a la antigua tabla que tenían llena de peticiones.

No solo eso, también debían dinero a un gremio bastante problemático: Twilight Ogre y sus demandas de devolver el dinero no atendían a razones, llegando a atacar a los miembros de Fairy Tail por un dinero que sabían que era imposible ser devuelto con facilidad.

Y eso era algo que el padre de Romeo sabía sin ninguna duda.

.

El paso del tiempo era algo que no se podía evitar, al menos esa regla se aplica a la mayoría.

El gremio de Blue Pegasus había recibido unas lecturas de etherano en las inmediaciones de la isla de Tenrou la cual fue "borrada del mapa" hace siete años, esta noticia para el gremio fue algo esperanzador, tal vez podrían encontrar a sus camaradas desaparecidos tiempo atrás.

Alzack, Bisca, los otros miembros del grupo shadow gear al cual Levy pertenecía y otros magos fueron junto con el gremio aliado en la búsqueda de la verdad y así nuevamente hallar alguna pista sobre los miembros del gremio.

Para la sorpresa del grupo de expedición, vislumbraron a una joven de cabello rubio... Pero la sorpresa de esta joven era donde estaba: Situada encima del agua.

A continuación, lo que estaba por suceder dejaría sorprendido a todo el grupo, al levantar los brazos, la joven desconocida hizo reaparecer de una burbuja la isla que había sido destruida por el temido dragón, la isla donde se estaban realizando los exámenes para alcanzar el rango S en Fairy Tail: La isla de Tenroujima.

Los miembros del gremio que estaban en el barco bajaron rápidamente en busca de la muchacha misteriosa para poder resolver una cantidad importante de preguntas que tenían en sus mentes pero les era difícil pues la muchacha había puesto rumbo al interior de la reaparecida isla.

Por más que gritaban para que se detuviera, esta no parecía parar su camino por lo que decidieron seguirla ya que si ella había provocado la re aparición de la isla, cabía la posibilidad de que les condujera a donde estaban sus amigos.

Y no estaban equivocados en eso

.

{Más tarde, actual gremio de Fairy Tail}

.

Macao veía con ligera tristeza a su hijo Romeo leyendo un libro, el muchacho no parecía mostrar ninguna señal de nerviosismo o de preocupación. Era como si la reciente partida del gremio para la búsqueda de Natsu y el resto no tuviera mucha importancia.

– Romeo, ¿De verdad fue buena idea no ir con ellos? – Macao preguntó a su hijo el cual no parecía apartar la vista de su material de lectura. El joven no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción salvo una, una que reflejaba una ligera decepción.

– Incluso si encuentran la isla Tenrou... No se puede saber si aún estarán con vida. ¿No? – Romeo respondió de forma aburrida tal como si ya lo tuviera asumido, sin duda había perdido la esperanza de que sus amigos estuvieran vivos.

– ¡Tonterías, debemos tener fe! – Macao a pesar de saber que su hijo tenía gran parte de razón, intentaba con una sonrisa forzada dar esperanzas a su hijo deprimido. Aunque tras siete años era normal para el muchacho estar con ese ánimo.

El hecho de que el muchacho estuviera con ese aura deprimente no sería lo peor que pasara ese día.

De un solo golpe, la puerta del pequeño gremio se abrió y por esta entraron 5 personas... Los cinco magos de Twilight Ogre que no paran de extorsionar a Fairy tail.

– Hay menos gente hoy – El cabecilla del grupo comentó en un tono de burla acompañado de una risa burlesca por parte del pequeño de ese grupo.

– En vez de un gremio... ¿Tal vez sea un club de la amistad? – El mago proseguía con sus burlas ganando así más risas por parte de sus compañeros los cuales no tenían buenas intenciones hacia las personas que tenían delante de ellos.

Sin duda los miembros mayores del gremio sabían a que habían venido estas personas con malas intenciones.

– Tebbo. El pago es dentro de un mes. ¿Cierto? – Wacaba sabía perfectamente a lo que vinieron pero también era cierto que habían acordado que el pago de la deuda sería el mes próximo.

– Nuestro maestro, bueno... Verás... El maestro no estaba de acuerdo y es un problema si hay pagos que no se realizan al tiempo indicado... Si el maestro lo dijo, no hay nada que hacer. – A pesar de que estaba excusándose, haciendo ver que no tenía culpa alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo, su sonrisa indicaba que realmente no le importaba en absoluto y es más, le gustaba la situación actual.

– No tenemos dinero para pagarles – Romeo se levantó con fuerza de su asiento dejando el libro cerrado en la mesa, su mirada llena de seriedad sumada a su convicción ignoraba los gritos de su padre para que el joven no interviniera.

– Ser dominados por estos tontos... Mi padre y el resto son unos cobardes. – El joven mago empezó a reunir magia en su mano con una gran seriedad, el joven había heredado la voluntad de Fairy Tail y no dudaría en proteger el gremio.

– ¡Voy a luchar! Si las cosas siguen así, el nombre de Fairy Tail será en vano. – Con una llama de fuego en la palma de su mano, el joven exclamó con fuerza haciendo uso de los sentimientos que tenía en su corazón. No permitiría que su familia fuera más dañada de lo que ya estaba, no quería ver a Fairy Tail en este estado ni un momento más.

Pero a pesar de tener una gran voluntad, no era suficiente. Con un simple soplido, el mago del gremio que venía a cobrar las deudas apagó las llamas de Romeo y se dispuso a tomar su maza para golpear al muchacho.

– El nombre se volvió en vano hace ya tiempo... ¡Ustedes nunca estarán por encima de nosotros mientras vivan! – Tebbo exclamó al usar toda su fuerza para golpear sin piedad a Romeo. Era claro que nadie iba a poder hacer algo para evitarlo y Romeo quedaría gravemente herido.

Pero en lugar de ser golpeado el joven, el mago agresor fue disparado hacia la pared debido a una patada producida desde la espalda del mago de Twilight Ogre.

Para cuando el resto de los cobradores de la deuda empezaron a girar la cabeza, todos fueron noqueados de un solo golpe... Dejando al gremio cobrador en el suelo inconsciente.

–¡Estamos en casa! – Natsu exclamó con su habitual sonrisa, junto a él estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail desaparecidos durante siete años tras el suceso de la isla de Tenroujima junto con cierto peli blanco desconocido para los miembros de Fairy tail que habían extrañado a los desaparecidos.

Romeo estaba en shock, una mezcla de la sorpresa de haberse librado de un golpe fatídico y de ver a las personas a las que creía que nunca volvería a ver, otros estaban con el mismo pensamientos mientras que otros estaban más sorprendidos por el simple hecho de que no habían envejecido durante este lapso de tiempo.

Lucy les explicó como la pequeña misteriosa de cabellos dorados era Mavis, la primera maestra del gremio de Fairy Tail y que había aprovechado la voluntad del grupo para convertirlo en poder mágico y así utilizar una de las grandes magias salvando así a los presentes.

– También nos dijo que estaba muy contenta al ver en lo que el gremio se había convertido... Más o menos es lo que dijo – Makarov añadió pensativo mientras se encontraba sentado encima de una mesa.

– Natsu-nii, chicos... Bienvenidos a casa – Romeo empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad al ver como por fin, después de tantos años, el gremio se había reunido de nuevo. Y así durante toda la noche, el gremio estuvo celebrando una gran fiesta para recuperar los siete años perdidos.

Todos parecían felices y alegres, Natsu quedó impresionado al saber que Romeo también utilizaba magia de fuego y este le confesó que había estado asistiendo a clases de un ex miembro de Phantom Lord... Cosa que su padre no sabía.

Por parte de Erza, la maga se llevó la sorpresa al saber que dos miembros de su gremio se habían casado y además habían tenido una preciosa hija llamada Asuka.

Makarov se enteró de que Macao era el nuevo maestro del gremio, el cual en un principio quería devolver el puesto pero Makarov prefería que este lo mantuviera, de este modo sería capaz de librarse del papeleo para siempre.

Wendy observaba unos dibujos realizados por Reedus un tanto nerviosa ya que eran bocetos de cómo serían en la actualidad los miembros desaparecidos estos años si les hubiera afectado el paso del tiempo.

La fiesta parecía ir a buen curso y como no, algo nuevo debía pasar y ese algo era la visita por parte de los miembros de otro gremio: Lamia Scale.

Estos visitantes eran Lyon, Sherry, Toby, Jura y Yuka.

El gremio de Lamia Scale había aportado una gran labor de búsqueda durante todos los años en los que habían estado desaparecidos, cosa que Gray y el resto estaban agradecidos. También recibieron la noticia de que dicho gremio se había convertido en el segundo mejor de Fiore... Aunque también especificaron que el de Tenma no era el primero.

Otro detalle a añadir fue el amor a primera vista que tuvo Lyon al ver a Juvia... causando en esta más paranoias acerca de su amor hacia Gray.

La fiesta prosiguió sin problemas excepto para cierto peli plata el cual se sentía más perdido que un Magikarp que no sabe usar salpicadura, simplemente se quedó en la barra tomando un zumo de piña dado que no pensaba que fuera buena idea empezar un pequeño caos.

Aunque para el semi demonio había otra gran duda en su mente.

– (Donde narices voy a vivir) –Si, Alastor ya se había acostumbrado a los viajes dimensionales y por tanto siempre había un denominador común:

No tenía recursos. El motivo era simple, nuevo mundo era igual a un alto porcentaje de probabilidad de que todo el dinero que poseía no sirviera para nada... a excepción de papel higiénico aunque no era muy recomendable por lo que tal vez para alimentar el fuego de una hoguera saldría más rentable.

– ¿Que sucede Alastor-san? – Wendy le preguntó al pensativo viajero dimensional, todos parecían de júbilo menos él... ¿Tal vez era un anti social?

– Gracias por la preocupación, estaba pensando en cómo obtener una casa o al menos alquilar una... – Las palabras de Alastor hicieron que Lucy la cual no estaba lejos tuviera un mini ataque de pánico al darse cuenta de que había estado sin pagar el alquiler durante siete años... lo que significaba que su deuda sería terrible si aún pretendía conservar su hogar.

– ¡No puede ser! – Lucy se acercó rápidamente al tablón de misiones, el echar un ojo a los carteles solo hizo que se deprimiera más.

– Nuestra popularidad ha ido bajando y ya no tenemos tantas misiones como antes... Solo tenemos unas pocas y no dan una buena recompensa.– Romeo se acercó a la deprimente Lucy la cual parecía más desesperada que el joven que había empezado ese tema.

– La misión más difícil parece que solo llega para pagar la mitad de un mes... – Lucy expresó con un tono abatido, entonces empezó a pensar que tal vez sería necesaria una visita a su padre... Él cual seguramente estaría preocupado por ella.

– Así que el alquiler de un mes es el doble de esta cantidad... – Alastor mencionó con un tono pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla en el intento de conseguir alguna idea útil.

– Para poder tomar misiones debes ser miembro del gremio – Wendy explicó a el peliplata con un tono alegre y tranquilo, después de todo significaría que tendrían a un nuevo integrante en el gremio por otro lado Macao tenía algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

– ¿Tú quién eres? – Macao preguntó el semi demonio el cual giró su mirada hacia la persona que le había hecho la pregunta.

– Oh, mis disculpas... me llamo Alastor Fox. – Alastor dirigió su mirada hacia la joven dragon slayer la cual parecía curiosa de saber si la persona frente a él se uniría al gremio, después de todo si no tiene a donde ir es difícil no aceptar la oferta.

– Creo que aceptaré tu oferta de unirme al gremio, pero antes reuniré un poco de dinero... – Alastor miró de forma alegre a la chica de cabello azulado la cual no entendía por qué no se alistaba en el gremio directamente.

– Pero si quieres conseguir dinero rápido debes hacer misiones – Lucy salió rápidamente de su mini depresión, al menos había alguien en peor situación cosa que no era realmente para alegrarse.

– No te preocupes, da igual en que mundo esté. Siempre tendré a mano mi fuente de ingresos para emergencias – Alastor empezó a poner una expresión alegre y pacífica, signo de que todo en su mente funcionaba bien.

– ¿A caso tienes un negocio en Fiore? – Erza la cual se había unido a la conversación tras su mini estado de shock ante los cambios sucedidos en los magos del gremio preguntó con curiosidad.

– Algo mucho mejor... ¿Por casualidad conocen la ubicación de algún campamento de ladrones? – La sonrisa diabólica que mostraba el joven de ojos amarillos puso la piel de gallina a muchos de los que estaban a su alrededor mientras que Wendy parecía haber captado perfectamente el mensaje.

– No me digas que...– A pesar de haber visto que Alastor no mostraba malas intenciones hacia el gremio, Wendy sentía un poco de miedo ante lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, aunque tal vez en realidad era un sentimiento de pena hacia los que estaba destinado el mensaje. Erza que parecía tranquila mostró en el mapa situado al lado del tablón de misiones, las posibles ubicaciones de los campamentos.

– Es hora de cazar – Y por arte de "magia" el joven desapareció en un borrón de velocidad, eso sí, como el tablón de anuncios estaba situado en la otra punta del edificio respecto a la salida... Todos lo que estaba en el camino saltó por los aires de forma cómica mientras se formaba un rastro de polvo.

Dejando así a varios con una expresión digna de retratar.

– Que bueno que eres el maestro del gremio – Makarov empezó a reír de forma malévola ante la situación actual ya que estaba claro de que esta persona parecía tener altas probabilidades de causar tanta destrucción como cualquier miembro estándar del gremio.

{ Dos días después }

.

Lucy, Natsu y Happy habían regresado de su viaje para ver a Jude, el padre de Lucy y el resultado de la búsqueda no fue nada agradable pues había fallecido poco antes del regreso del grupo. Había estado todos los años mandando regalos y cartas al apartamento de Lucy con la esperanza de que algún día regresase, la casera afirmó que en el último envío, el difunto padre mandó una gran cantidad de dinero para pagar la deuda del alquiler.

Haciendo que Natsu fuera el único que necesitara de forma más urgente el dinero aunque Lucy se animó también a participar.

Con ánimos renovados los dos magos junto al exceed fueron a Fairy tail para ver si había alguna misión de interés disponible... O alguna que ayudase a pagar facturas. Nada más entrar podían ver algunas personas con un aspecto bastante machacado al lado de Makarov en lo que parecía un intento de súplica, Makarov a pesar de ya no ser el maestro del gremio de forma oficial parecía ser que el resto del mundo no se le había metido en la cabeza aunque el viejo estaba de buen humor pues se había encargado de devolver la "deuda" que tenían con Twilight Ogre de una forma bastante dolorosa.

– No tenemos mucho dinero, pero por favor deben poner una misión de captura. Es un maldito monstruo – El que parecía el líder suplicaba a el anciano el cual escuchaba la solicitud de misión, después de todo había que recuperar la reputación e ingresos en el gremio.

– ¿Qué clase de monstruo hablan? – Makarov preguntó mientras pedía a Mirajane que escribiese la descripción en un papel para buscar a la criatura que había que derrotar, una vez que la muchacha se acercó, el viejo hizo una señal al "líder" del grupo el cual estaba la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto de vendas y portando una muleta.

– Fue como un relámpago...En un instante esa persona... – El líder del grupo empezó a explicar para dar detalles cuándo fue detenido por la usuaria del take over la cual puso una expresión seria.

– Disculpe, si es una persona la que os hizo esto... ¿Por qué no poner la denuncia en el cuartel del consejo mágico? – La maga preguntó con algo de duda al grupo el cual se tensó, era obvio que algo extraño sucedía, Natsu y Lucy se acercaron pues pensaban que de esta forma si surgía la petición de misión podrían tomar ellos el encargo.

– Pe... Pero esta persona es demasiado peligrosa y solo un gremio como Fairy tail a diferencia del consejo sería capaz de encargarse de semejante amenaza de la seguridad... ¿Es que nadie piensa en la seguridad de los niños? – El líder lisiado con dudosa apariencia empezó a argumentar como si la persona a capturar fuera el mismísimo Zeref al mismo tiempo que empezaba a pelotear al gremio para intentar convencer al viejo.

Makarov suspiró mientras hizo un pequeño gesto al líder del grupo para que continuase.

– Pues verá esa persona...– El líder herido había empezado a dar su relato al mismo tiempo que las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

– Vaya, vaya... ¿Que tenemos aquí? – Una voz conocida por pocos en el gremio resonó en la sala, todos pusieron la vista en la persona que había entrado y coincidencia de que el grupo que estaba encargando la misión empezó a subir el miedo en sus corazones.

– ¡El monstruo! – Uno de los del grupo gritó con una expresión de miedo total, Makarov miró con extrañeza pues no pensaba que la persona que había entrado había sido la causante del malestar de estas personas pues cuando habló con él, no parecía ser una amenaza para la seguridad ciudadana.

– Ara, ara... Pero si está aquí el buen grupo de ladrones y traficantes de esclavos al que hice una visita. ¿Tanto me echabais de menos? – Alastor sonrió de tal forma que cualquiera pensara que le faltaba un tornillo o que esta persona era un total psicópata, el peliplata portaba un gran saco a su espalda el cual parecía bastante pesado.

Claramente, nada más oír las palabras del recién llegado, la cuestión había sido resuelta. Los que estaban encargando la misión eran criminales los cuales solo buscaban venganza contra aquel que les había atacado y dado que no podían irse a quejar ante el consejo de magia pues al ser villanos lo único que puede conducir es ir a prisión... Decidieron ir a un gremio y dar una misión.

– Ahora que me doy cuenta... Esos no son del gremio oscuro de rango A conocido como "Shadow Cry" – Macao se acercó al grupo de la discusión ya que antes no se había fijado bien debido a las vendas pero al escuchar que eran criminales y dar un vistazo de cerca fue capaz de reconocerlos gracias a unos carteles de búsqueda.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – El cabecilla del grupo retrocedía como si ante el estaría lo más aterrador del mundo, algo similar a el temor que sienten Natsu o Gray ante una Erza enfadada, si se suma la risa maliciosa que estaba haciendo el semi demonio era evidente de que llegaban a dar algo de pena.

Y en lo que parecía un instante, Alastor los noqueó de un golpe rápido y a la misma velocidad los cargó a su espalda.

– Como eran demasiados no pude antes, pero como han sido tan amables de venir me han ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarles – Si, todos tenían una gota de sudor al ver como el peliplata cargaba con los maleantes inconscientes.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Erza la cual parecía haber estado observando la situación preguntó, realmente dejó de sentir lástima por estos maleantes al enterarse de que eran traficantes de esclavos.

– Bueno, al consejo mágico... Después de todo hay una recompensa por capturar criminales. ¿Quién diría que este negocio sale tan rentable? – Alastor argumentó, saqueaba a los ladrones y luego los llevaba ante la justicia para cobrar la recompensa si es que había alguna... Luego simplemente argumentaba que el dinero ya lo habían gastado los ladrones y ale... 2x1

Claramente esta persona tenía la mentalidad alocada del gremio, por lo menos no había destruido el local para dejar KO a los maleantes.

Lentamente se marchó del edificio tatareando una canción pegadiza que nadie conocía, más bien porque era canción silbada aparecida en la película de Kill Bill.

– ¿Quien se supone que era ese tío? Me pareció verlo durante vuestra llegada – Jet preguntó al grupo reunido el cual había estado con Alastor hace unos momentos. Sin duda ya había llamado la atención de varios en la sala.

– Oh, es un futuro miembro del gremio. Se llama Alastor Fox – Wendy respondió a el mago el cual parpadeó un par de veces ante la rápida explicación de Wendy al mismo tiempo que provocaba en los miembros más "pacíficos" un escalofrío pues este nuevo integrante en trámite tenía toda la pinta de causar destrucción al nivel de Erza, Natsu e incluso de Gildarts.

– Creo que le acompañaré, así de paso asisto a la reunión... Después de todo no es bueno que un mago santo se ausente demasiado, sobre todo cuando los demás saben que he reaparecido y ni siquiera me he presentado– Makarov respondió alegremente mientras que Natsu miró rápidamente el tablón de anuncios.

– Mirajane, voy a tomar esta misión con Lucy y Alastor – Natsu mostró el duplicado de la solicitud de misiones, Mirajane agrandó la mirada ante la misión que el dragon slayer había solicitado. Después de todo, había ciertos aspectos para esta reacción.

– Natsu, esta es la única misión de rango S disponible, tú no eres de rango S y Alastor aun ni siquiera es miembro del gremio. – Mirajane no dejó escaparse a Natsu con la misión solicitada, si bien era cierto que Natsu era fuerte, todavía tenía el rango A y por tanto debía ir con un rango S para poder tramitar la misión.

– Yo también iré y Alastor está por apuntarse al gremio, ¿Cierto? Se puede considerar una misión de prueba. – Erza respondió de forma animada, gran parte de su dinero se había ido en el mantenimiento de sus habitaciones estos siete años en los que había estado ausente y esa misma mañana había visto una armadura preciosa para su colección.

– No tienen remedio... Tened cuidado (Ni siquiera se han fijado en que es lo que hay que hacer) – Mirajane anotó los nombres de los participantes de la misión mientras que mandaba el registro para avisar de que la misión había sido aceptada, solo pudo dar un ligero suspiro antes de empezar a preparar un buen banquete para el gremio.

.

.

{Ayuntamiento del consejo mágico}

.

–Parece que no les ha ido mal estos años, está igual de reluciente – Makarov contemplo como la decoración y estado del gigantesco edificio estaba en perfecto estado y relucía como nunca. Lentamente fueron a la parte de justicia donde se suelen entregar a los maleantes, una zona normalmente usada por caza recompensas.

– Hola Charles – Alastor saludó alegremente a el encargado de la ventanilla el cual estaba custodiado por varios guardias armados. Este funcionario del gobierno dejó su escritura a parte para mirar con sorpresa a la persona que lo había saludado.

– ¡Que sorpresa! Los caza recompensas no suelen venir tres días seguidos con un buen botín. ¿Has pensado unirte en la guardia real? – Charles alabó la captura de los hombres que van en contra de la ley, sin duda estaba contento por la labor de Alastor pues un familiar suyo fue liberado del campo de esclavos gracias al semi demonio.

– Parece que te has hecho famoso en poco tiempo – Makarov no pudo escapar una pequeña risa aunque le parecía raro de que un funcionario no le mirase como alguien causante de destrucción. Al hablar el tercer maestro de Fairy tail, Charles se fijó en él con un tono de duda.

– Usted es uno de los santos asistentes, Makarov. Recién oí de su regreso... ¿A caso conoce a este hombre? – Charles le preguntó al mago de magia titánica con duda pues algo no encajaba bien en la mente del hombre del gobierno.

– Si, este muchacho se va a convertir en un miembro de Fairy tail – Makarov mostró una gran sonrisa mientras que Natsu ya se estaba imaginando hechar una pelea contra el peli plata. Sin embargo, esta declaración solo causó una mirada de preocupación en el hombre que tenían delante.

– Señor Alastor, no sé si debería unirse a este gremio. Causan destrucción por cada lugar que realizan una misión... Sé que estos años esos problemas ya no sucedían pero ahora que han vuelto los mejores del gremio, va a repetirse lo de siempre – La declaración del funcionario del consejo causó una mini nube de depresión en Makarov el cual sentía profundamente el saber que todos los miraban como si fueran un gremio destructor... Al menos estaba el consuelo de librarse del papeleo.

– ¡Eh nosotros causamos tanta destrucción como cualquier otro! Seguro que él ha causado destrucción – Natsu se defendió de tal forma que de su boca parecían brotar llamas, causando una gran gota de sudor en Lucy mientras que Erza asentía las palabras de Natsu. Después de todo en la mente de Erza, el gremio de Fairy tail era un gremio que realizaba misiones importantes sin causar grandes daños y según su propio pensamiento ella misma era un ejemplo a seguir debido a su bajo índice de destrucción.

Si, este era el pensamiento de la maga que solo jugando al billar causó la destrucción del bar, armó un caos en las máquinas tragaperras y la que no entiende el concepto de pasarse de la raya cuando alguien le estropea su pastel de fresa.

– La verdad es que no, si bien es cierto que actuó de manera un poco brutal y causar miedo en los villanos... Actuó de forma rápida y con daños mínimos en el entorno. – Charles declaró como si fuera algo espectacular y aterrador, sabía de lo que decía pues el familiar rescatado le contó la historia sobre la persona que los liberó. Esto causó 4 reacciones:

Erza asintiendo con la cabeza al pensar la incorporación de un miembro tan pacífico como ella en referencia a la propiedad pública, Makarov derramaba lágrimas al pensar en que por fin había encontrado un nuevo miembro que no provocase más cartas de disculpa. Natsu empezó a decir que la forma de actuar de Alastor era típico de un ninja (seguido de hacer el gesto nin nin) y Lucy...

Lucy derramaba lágrimas mentales al pensar en que era la única normal del grupo.

No se menciona la reacción de Alastor porque está contando el dinero recibido por la recompensa y Happy... Happy estaba tomando su almuerzo de pescado.

– Por cierto, ¿Llevaban algún objeto robado? – Charles preguntó al semi demonio el cual puso una sonrisa astuta, el simplemente acercó la bolsa que cargaba.

– Por supuesto, un osito de peluche, unas fotos familiares, relojes, el cuento infantil de Heart Crutz... Un patito de goma – Efectivamente, Alastor sacó de la bolsa un pato de goma que hace ruido si lo aplastas. Al parecer había recaudado un montón de cosas sustraídas por los ladrones.

– ¿Y el dinero que robaron? – El funcionario preguntó al cazador de villanos el cual seguía sacando varios objetos de la bolsa de forma cómica ya que parecía que no tenía fin la lista de material recuperado.

– Ummmm... Lo cierto es que no, parece que lo gastaron o escondieron muy bien – Alastor fingió de maravilla, era uno de esos casos que podía mentir sin mirar a la cara, por eso había llevado la bolsa, para responder mientras sacaba los objetos.

– Bueno, al menos las personas agradecerán recuperar sus pertenencias sentimentales – El hombre tras la ventanilla suspiró mientras preparaba un formulario de registro para tomar los datos de todos los objetos en cuestión, sin embargo mantenía una gota de sudor al ver a la persona que había apresado a los malvados.

– ¿En serio tengo que deshacerme del patito de goma? – Alastor dramatizó el momento de entregar el objeto recuperado como si fuera la despedida de un ser querido al cual nunca volvería a ver.

– Adiós querido pato, espero que algún día limpies el nombre manchado de tu especie a manos del idiota Uchiha – Makarov empezó a cuestionar la cordura de la persona que tenía frente él mientras que Erza parecía aceptar la interpretación del peli plata e incluso a sentir tristeza y emoción por la escena de despedida.

– Bueno, ahora que esto ya está... ¿Podemos ir a realizar la misión? – Lucy preguntó al grupo una vez finalizado el trámite, Makarov se despidió del grupo rezando internamente para que pasase lo que pasase no causaran demasiada destrucción.

– ¡Por fin! ¡Vamos Happy! – Natsu exclamó animado mientras empezaba a caminar en una dirección aleatoria para embarcar la aventura, su frase vino acompañada del "aye sir " de Happy, pero su marcha se vio detenida de forma forzosa debido al agarre que había ejercido Erza sobre su bufanda.

– Natsu, vas en dirección errónea. Para llegar a nuestro destino, tenemos que tomar un tren – Las palabras de Erza solo sirvieron para que Natsu se pusiera blanco al recordar lo que pasaría si viaja en tren, algo nada agradable para un dragon slayer.

.

.

{ Zona comercial de Hargeon}

.

– Son 2000 Jewel – Un comerciante entregaba la mercancía mientras esperaba a recibir el dinero por el producto vendido.

– Mas te vale que sea de buena calidad, es un precio excesivo – Una voz femenina se quejó mientras sacaba unos billetes arrugados del bolsillo, el mercader intentaba no mostrar el descontento ante la mala actitud de la clienta pues no quería perder un cliente potencial.

– Amable señorita, nuestros productos son de gran calidad y el precio es debido a que usted ha comprado una gran cantidad de pan de melón – El comerciante intentó razonar el motivo de el alto precio pagado por el producto. Después de todo, la bolsa tenía una gran variedad de dulces podía destacar el hecho de que había suficiente pan de melón para consumir en una semana.

La joven tomó la bolsa y dio un gruñido mientras se alejaba del local, claramente no tenía ganas de discutir.

– (Maldito vendedor, debería destruir esta ciudad y borrarla de la faz de la tierra... Pero entonces me quedaría sin dulces) – La chica pensó con molestia antes de tomar un pedazo de pan de melón con el cual al masticarlo se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

La chica ignorando las miradas de algunos chicos caminaba por las calles sin ninguna otra cosa que pensar excepto su delicioso alimento.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de la zona comercial y partía rumbo a las afueras.

– ¿Has oído el rumor? Los magos de Fairy tail desaparecidos han regresado – Las palabras de un anciano el cual conversaba con otro llamó ligeramente la atención de la chica que disfrutaba de su alimento.

– Si, es increíble. Han pasado siete años y al parecer no han envejecido ni un ápice. – El otro anciano ya conocía la noticia, después de todo algo de esa magnitud fue divulgado como la pólvora, casi toda Fiore conocía del regreso de Fairy Tail.

– Por desgracia eso significa que volverán a destrozar el entorno, con lo bien que hemos estado estos años sin necesidad de reparaciones. – La muchacha se quedó pensativa mientras miraba a los ancianos, sin duda la noticia no parecía gustar a la chica pues mostraba en su rostro una mueca torcida en señal de desagrado.

– Y lo peor es que entre ese grupo que retornó, está ese dragon slayer que destrozó el puerto hace poco más de 7 años. – La palabra de dragon slayer fue algo que hizo que la chica dejase de querer escuchar la conversación. La muchacha incluso había perdido el apetito.

– También he oído rumores de que un nuevo mago caza recompensas apareció por Fiore... Pero no es de importancia. Al menos los juegos mágicos de este años serán entretenidos – Estas fueron las últimas palabras que la chica escuchó. La fémina había oído hablar de los juegos mágicos donde diferentes gremios competían para conocer cuál de ellos era el mejor de todo Fiore.

Todo estaba decidido, iría a la capital para ver esos juegos y solucionar sus problemas acabados.

Y de paso, probar los postres de la ciudad

.

{Zona montañosa}

.

– Karyu no tekken – Natsu cargó un puñetazo de fuego a la barbilla de un Vulcan el cual cayó sin consciencia al suelo, al mismo tiempo Erza estaba atacando a dos al mismo tiempo utilizando una lanza y Lucy había convocado a Tauro el cual atacaba a otro grupo de vulcan.

La misión era simple, derrotar a los Vulcan que habían estado últimamente atacando a los pueblos cercanos y saqueando todo lo posible. Algo extraño pues no era lo que solían hacer.

El motivo del cambio de actitud de los Vulcan fue por la aparición de un humano con magia Take over el cual se había convertido en el cabecilla del grupo y les daba las órdenes.

– ¡Basta por favor! – Un vulcan habló con dificultad debido al miedo de estar viendo como todos sus compañeros estaban siendo fácilmente abatidos como si de muñecos de trapo se trataran. Justo en el instante en el que estaba a punto de ser golpeado y tenía el puño delante de su cara, este se detuvo.

– ¿Por qué debería parar? – Alastor preguntó intentando aparentar lo más serio posible mientras que la criatura lo veía con miedo, después de todo no era normal lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Porque... Una persona sabe que hay un momento en el que un exceso de violencia no es bueno para... – La criatura mágica interrumpió su discurso de forma súbita dado que Alastor le había golpeado en el mentón y efectuado una llave de judo lanzándolo así por los aires.

– Aburrido – Alastor dijo de forma infantil ya que las palabras del Vulcan no tenían ningún valor y realmente hablaba demasiado. El Vulcan que intentó salvarse terminó aterrizando en una montaña de Vulcan abatidos por el peli plata.

– ¿Donde esta vuestro jefe? – Erza agarró a el último Vulcan que quedaba en pie. La maga de rango S lo miraba con una expresión que aterraría a cualquiera y con lo visto hasta ahora, la criatura tenía todo el derecho a estar asustado.

– Karyu no Hoko – Erza, Lucy y Alastor escucharon como Natsu había utilizado una de sus técnicas más poderosas... Dentro de la cueva causando un gran agujero en esta.

– Creo que esa figura de luz brillante volando por los aires es el jefe – El Vulcan señaló al firmamento la figura que había salido despedida en llamas por los aires, eso significaba que la persona que tenían que derrotar y llevar a la justicia había sido derrotada por el muchacho escupe fuego.

– Eso solo significa que tenemos que ir a buscarlo – Lucy añadió a la conversación de forma animada, después de todo habían logrado la misión de forma rápida por lo que podrían cobrar el trabajo y empezar algún otro extra.

– ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? – El Vulcan respondió con miedo, después de todo, Erza aun lo apuntaba con una espada a pesar de estar mirando en la dirección donde el cabecilla había volado por los aires.

– Si no atacas a las aldeas y haces cosas buenas, te dejaremos a ti y tus amiguitos en paz... Pero si vuelves a delinquir – Alastor dejó el mensaje bien claro mientras que el Vulcan el cual estaba totalmente aterrado asintió varias veces con la cabeza indicando que se comportarían como santos ante la sociedad.

– Esto ha sido rápido, me muero por comer algo delicioso – Natsu respondió alegremente mientras se acercaba al grupo, nada más llegar fue golpeado por Erza la cual parecía enfadada.

– ¿Pero qué pasa? – Natsu vio como Lucy señalaba hacia una zona con una gota de sudor mientras intentaba contener una risa... Porque era mejor reír que llorar. Al parecer la técnica de Natsu que había provocado el agujero, también provocó un alud.

– Menos mal que ese pueblo era un pueblo fantasma... – Alastor mencionó al grupo, después de todo habían pasado por ese pueblo fantasma para llegar a la montaña. Sin duda, misión que Natsu hacía, misión que causaba daños en la propiedad. Después de todo, ese pueblo fantasma se utilizaba como centro del festival del terror para la fiesta de Halloween.

– ¿Había pescado en ese pueblo? – Happy preguntó al equipo el cual lo miró con una expresión con la que claramente la respuesta era un "no"

– Entonces no pasa nada. Volvamos al gremio y comamos algo. Tengo hambre – Happy respondió de forma animada lo cual sacó al semi demonio con una gota de sudor el cual señalaba la mochila del gato mágico.

– ¿Y ese pez que tienes en la mochila? – Todo el mundo a excepción del ex shinobi y el gato empezaron a caminar, ya conocían la respuesta y no tenían ganas de que la guardia real los detuviera por destruir el pueblo fantasma.

– Esa es mi reserva de emergencia... No pienso dártelo– Happy respondió protector a su mochila la cual contenía un pescado bastante grande el cual parecía haber sufrido ya algún que otro mordisco, no hacía falta decir quien fue el autor de los mordiscos.

Alastor decidió no seguir con ese tema de conversación y retomar el camino al gremio... Después de eso se buscaría alguna casa que alquilar con lo que había "ahorrado"

.

.

{Sala del gremio, más tarde}

.

– ¿Así que hay unos juegos mágicos? – Natsu preguntó animado, después de todo sería algo en lo que participaría sin dudarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Erza estaba dando a Macao el reporte de la misión y no hacía falta explicar la expresión de Macao el cual no sabía si sentir nostalgia mezclada con alegría al ver como Fairy Tail estaba retornando a su antiguo ser o en su lugar sentirse igual que Makarov cuando debía realizar cartas de disculpa por los daños causados a la propiedad. Alastor había recibido su pago al mismo tiempo que colocaba la marca del gremio en la palma de la mano, escogiendo una tonalidad de color rojo.

– Si, es una competencia entre los diferentes gremios para alcanzar el título del mejor gremio de todo el reino – Romeo explicó de forma animada, después de todo tenía un total de siete años de información para transmitir a su figura de hermano mayor.

– Es sin duda algo interesante, ahora que lo pienso Lamia Scale ni Blue Pegasus son el número 1... ¿Quién está en la cima? – Gray preguntó al hijo del actual maestro del gremio el cual parecía un poco ansioso por explicar.

– Es un gremio que no destacaba mucho hasta que se alistaron 5 extraños, aunque muy poderosos magos... Sabertooth– Romeo detalló más información al grupo que había vuelto de la misión el cual estaba atento a las palabras del niño.

– ¿Y en que puesto estamos?– Wendy respondió de forma tímida pensando en que Fairy tail aún se mantendría en un estado decente de la calificación, sin embargo la expresión de los magos del lugar era sin dudarlo una respuesta que no le gustaría escuchar.

– Último puesto... Los más débiles de Fiore – El padre de Asuka respondió con una nube de depresión en la cabeza, sin duda el haber caído en la última posición y contarlo a las personas que habían estado siete años en estado de hibernación sin duda era algo muy duro de contar.

Wendy intentó disculparse por haber hecho tal pregunta pero su momento de disculpa fue interrumpido por la presencia enérgica de Natsu el cual estaba tan animado que parecía que tenía fuego en los ojos

– Será increíble enfrentarse a esos magos. ¡Estoy encendido! – Natsu veía esto como un nivel de dificultad extra a la hora de participar en los juegos, algo que para él sería un desafío perfecto para medir su potencia y estar más cerca de encontrar a Igneel.

Al menos Natsu nunca conocería a Rock Lee o Maito Gai... Era algo que Alastor agradecía a cualquier deidad que estuviese escuchando.

– Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha visto a Gildarts? – Cana preguntó al grupo de magos, todos miraron a la hija del az del gremio, Erza se acercó a la maga la cual preguntaba por el paradero de su padre.

– Creo que salió hace un rato con Makarov, no sé a qué hora regresaran pero sé que fueron al antiguo edificio del gremio.– La maga de re equip respondió con calma a la pregunta de la usuaria de cartas mágicas la cual parecía recibir la respuesta con alegría al mismo tiempo que desaparecía a toda velocidad del lugar con un barril de alcohol en el brazo.

La sala prosiguió con el espíritu fiestero, Fairy Tail estaba recuperando la esencia que había perdido estos años. Era sin duda, un momento de felicidad para todos.

En el antiguo edificio, Makarov revelaba a Gildarts el gran secreto del gremio el cual era confiado a los maestros del gremio.

Y en la distancia magos de Sabertooth salían de una misión de acabar con un gremio oscuro, dos magos que querían derrotar a Natsu y Gajeel.

Dos dragon slayer

Sting y Rogue.

.

.

 **Ale final de capítulo.**

 **Ha sido un pelín corto, lo sé... he tardado... lo sé.**

 **¿Tengo excusa? Podría escribir un libro pero no lo hago para seguir haciendo fics xd.**

 **Terminé el capítulo de legado de la diosa, pero como ya saben Eli no puede subir aun el capítulo por lo que seguramente esta semana me ponga a escribir el siguiente cap y quien sabe... Tal vez se suban dos capítulos al mismo tiempo ja ja**

 **Dependiendo de lo que vea esta semana, el sábado o domingo me pondré manos a la obra con el siguiente cap de este fic.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **No olviden dejar el review.**

 **.**

Here i am again! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo preguntar si este fantástico capitulo y fic, ¿no merecen un rw? Son cinco minutos, menos aún, no cuesta nada, y de paso agradecer a esas tres personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review de entre ciento veinte que abrieron el cap dos, porque los comentarios son algo que a los escritores nos impulsa a seguir y es realmente muy lindo ver que alguien se da un espacio en su agenda para comentar tarde o temprano. Bueno, hasta el próximo cap!

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi minna-san, ohayo/kon nichiwa/konbanwa/lo-que-sea *aparece con una caja de pañuelos y una montaña de pañuelos al costado* me siento ma~l, pero bueno, ya que anoche no lo hice (efectos secundarios de descargarse un otome), lo tengo que corregir ahora y subirlo, aunque no sé por qué me dio un ataque de responsabilidad.

Pero, hey, nos volvimos famosos! Es decir, tenemos un hater!

PD: Agus, yo hago lo que puedo para que no pase eso, que yo también amo la historia. En fin, yo sé quién es la chica~, anyway, ¿odias a Alastor? Digo, hacer enojar al dragón del apocalipsis es suicidio, pero siendo una dragona y tratándose de celos… Estaría bien jodido…

PD2: Perdón si se me paso algún error o lo corregí mal.

* * *

Sé que tardo en publicar pero mi prioridad es legado de la diosa y como no he estado motivado y mi salud es más inestable que la bolsa... pues pasa lo que pasa... eso y el lol + euskera xd (no sé cómo aún no he perdido la poca cordura que me queda)

.

.

Respondamos a los review:

.

 **Galer:**

Seguramente, sin embargo las cientos de veces que ha destrozado el entorno le ha propiciado un ligero aumento en el respeto a la propiedad... No por destruir demasiadas cosas, más bien por el papeleo que conlleva si estas en una alta posición.

 **Guest R :**

Bueno, al menos en el otro fic ya se han separado las líneas argumentales por lo que ya irá siendo más y más independiente.

Gracias por los ánimos, sé que actualizo lento pero seguro.

 **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul :**

Creo que siempre encontraré la forma de escapar por los pelos, después de todo mi sentido de supervivencia se activa cada vez que Ciela está en un radio determinado... Y no, no pienso decirte cómo funciona para que Ciela lo evada.

Al paso que vamos creo que me libraré de ese omake.

 **Zafir09**

Ok, cuando se suba cualquiera de mis capítulos te mandaré un mensaje. Desde luego deberían darte una medalla por ser un lector veterano.

Magia como tal del universo de FT... No estoy convencido. No puedo revelarlo de pronto porque se pierde la sorpresa pero ahora tiene un gran arsenal.

 **Roy4**

Gracias, cada día cuesta un poco más y me estoy planteando que una vez que termine legado de la diosa, será el momento de retirarme... O por lo menos durante una temporada. Si, lo sé y eso lo dejaré para legado de la diosa porque no quiero que se parezcan demasiado.

 **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S :**

Jaja, si... El desfase horario es demasiado troll, como me gustaría que no existiera el maldito desfase.

Te comprendo por desgracia tampoco suelo dejar comentarios pero en parte se debe a que casi todo lo que leo está en inglés (traducido con el móvil xd)

Gracias por tus ánimos, realmente las cosas no van muy bien (y me imagino que a muchos les pasa lo mismo o incluso más) pero es difícil escribir... Resulta más sencillo quedarse viendo el televisor o jugando partidas e incluso fabricando cosas que escribir. Por eso, como dije en otras ocasiones tiendo a escribir centrado en fics en los que el objetivo primordial es hacer reír a las personas.

Aunque no lo parezca, me gustaría probar otros estilos pero sé que a la larga el humor absurdo saldría de alguna forma... Voy a dejar una pequeña encuesta al final del capítulo pero lo escribo aquí primero, no sé si lo tengo por el Pc pero si lo encuentro... Tengo lo que sería un pequeño fragmento de lo que era la idea original de alma dividida, una historia que no sería en absoluto centrado en el humor... Una en la que Naruto es oscuro y sin chakra en la que a pesar de eso llegará a la cima desde las sombras. Tal vez si alguien quiere, puede consultarme y tratar ese fragmento a modo de reto para escribir.

A lo largo del tiempo que llevo en esta web... Que pronto serán tres años, he visto como muchos usuarios han dejado de escribir ya sea nada más empezar o peor aún... Cuando llevaban la tira de capítulos. Por eso, no quiero hacer varios fics porque prefiero concluir uno y retirarme a dejar todos a medias.

De todas formas, gracias nuevamente.

 **Agusman:**

No pensé que os gustase tanto esta historia ya que está más centrado en Alastor (aunque casi siempre lo está pero no tanto xd ), eso me lleva a la conclusión de que parece que los usuarios le han cogido algo de cariño.

En ocasiones, los rellenos pueden estar bien o pueden estar mal. La saga del reloj no es que estuviera tan mal pero decidí no añadirla porque simplemente no pienso hacer esta historia tan larga como legado de la diosa.

Por ahora iré entrando poco a poco con el consejo pero después de los juegos... xd

Iré dejando pistas o tal vez no sobre la chica misteriosa, tal vez aparezca en el capítulo o tal vez no... Que malo que soy

Si, pienso añadir a algún nuevo enemigo.

Creo que voy a tener que revisarme FT de nuevo para tomar una mejor ruta y pensar si debo ser fiel a todos los datos del manga para no dar inconcluencias. Por ejemplo si sigo el canon de la historia durante la saga post Tartaros, tengo planeado un buen combate entre Alastor y cierto personaje de hielo.

Seguramente aparecerán nuevos enemigos.

Respecto a lo de Acnologia y las chicas lo dejaré en las notas finales a modo de encuesta.

 **Para terminar, tenemos un review que nunca pensé que tendría... Un hater flamer a más no poder. Es cierto que aceptos críticas negativas hacia mi historia, sé que tienes fallos y realmente intento aprender de mis errores.**

 **Pero lo de esta persona me ha sorprendido, si criticas una historia por favor... Expón tus motivos de por qué no te gusta la historia y por el amor de kami, consigue un diccionario o un corrector ortográfico... Solo con leer el mensaje hace que me plantee una pregunta sobre el motivo de publicar la review sin usar un user :**

 **¿Tienes miedo de que otros se quejen de ti por comentarios ofensivos o te da vergüenza que sepan lo malo que eres escribiendo?**

Ahora espero que disfruten con el capítulo.

.

.

* * *

– Así que las cosas son así – Makarov se sentía intrigado aunque no sorprendido ante los cambios de poder acontecidos desde su ausencia por el suceso de Tenroujima, después de todo aunque fuera duro de decir, Fairy Tail había pasado estos siete años sin ningún mago de alto nivel y en este lapso de tiempo otros gremios se habían fortalecido considerablemente.

– Ahora Sabertooth está consolidado como el gremio número uno, sin duda su demostración de poder es evidente – Uno de los miembros del consejo sonrió ante la mención del gremio que había desbancado a el gremio de Makarov el cual ahora estaba en el último lugar, sin embargo otro miembro del consejo no tenía la sonrisa de su compañero, en su lugar tenía el ceño fruncido.

– Ahora con vuestra vuelta, el sistema que había tardado tanto en estabilizarse se verá comprometido. Por no hablar que nuevamente empezaremos a recibir quejas por la destrucción de la propiedad. – El mago con la cara seria tenía razón, estos siete años habían sido increíblemente tranquilos para el consejo. Los miembros que habían quedado en el gremio no eran tan destructivos como los de alto rango por lo que las quejas se habían reducido.

Ahora el consejo temía por las inminentes llegadas de centenares de formularios procedentes de ciudadanos que han sufrido los daños colaterales del efecto producido por fairy tail conocida como: rompe más que salva.

– Vamos, vamos... no es para tanto – Makarov hizo una señal de despreocupación, después de todo su gremio acababa de llegar y omitiendo los sucesos con Twilight Ogre, nada más pasaría por un tiempo. Aunque la despreocupación de Makarov se acabó en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el encargado de las notificaciones.

– ¡Reporte urgente! – El emisario habló en voz alta a la cámara del consejo, Makarov reconoció levemente a la persona ya que a pesar del tiempo pasado, sabía que era el encargado de traer normalmente las quejas civiles al consejo. Pero si era cierto que para Makarov le era un poco difícil ya que siempre entraba con una montaña de papeles.

El jefe del consejo dio la señal para que esta diese el informe, no era innegable de que muchos en el consejo miraban a Makarov con una sonrisa mientras que otros con una cara de preocupación.

– Reporte de una misión rango A ejercida por Fairy Tail – Makarov solo pudo reír nerviosamente ante lo que estaba a punto de escuchar mientras que otros empezaban a realizar apuestas para saber el nivel de daños causados por el gremio.

– La limpieza exitosa contra un mago de alto rango que dirigía a los Vulcan ha sido derrotado por el grupo formado por Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel y Alastor Fox... También estaba el gato Happy. Los daños provocados son: Daños leves en la montaña y el pueblo fantasma ha sido destruido. Al ser un lugar inhabitado y el tiempo a la festividad, sumado al hecho de que querían hacer reformas, no hemos tenido ninguna denuncia. Eso es todo– El emisario terminó su comunicado dejando a Makarov perplejo ya que no había ninguna denuncia y sin embargo tenía ligeras lágrimas cómicas debido a que sus magos ya causaban destrucción a pesar de que ahora tenían una "buena influencia".

Los otros miembros del consejo miraron confusos ante la ausencia de denuncias en esta ocasión y también debido a otro detalle en el reporte.

– Mandé a Elías que nos reportase al menor índice de destrucción por parte de tu gremio, desde que escuché de tu regreso, mandé hacer una vigilancia. Ahora Frey... me debes 100 jewls y la cena que apostamos – El que presidía la sala alargó su mano a el miembro que tenía a su derecha, después de todo había apostado por la destrucción que causaría el gremio de Makarov en menos de una semana... No por el número de denuncias.

– Un día más y hubiera ganado yo. – Frey maldijo por lo bajo, el consejero se esperaba a que tardarían más tiempo en empezar a recibir denuncias por destrucción a la propiedad.

– Ahora que vuestras trifulcas están solucionadas, Makarov-san... Me ha parecido escuchar un nombre que me resulta familiar – El miembro encargado de la búsqueda y captura de criminales habló en la reunión del consejo con cierto aire de intentar recordar algo importante. Makarov reía de forma nerviosa ya que había esperado a que tardasen en tratar ese tema.

– Oh, es verdad... Ya me acuerdo. No pensé que se uniría a vuestro gremio. Aunque haya escuchado poco sobre él, no me extraña que terminase en Fairy Tail. ¿Has pensado en darle rango A o directamente el rango S? – Ahora toda la sala se llenó de murmullos acerca de las palabras del consejero, sin duda la verdadera presencia de Fairy tail en Fiore siempre causaba alguna sorpresa, después de todo que un consejero de la categoría en la que trabaja pregunte si Makarov va a otorgar a un nuevo integrante el rango S debe significar algo grande. Por otro lado, un consejero que estaba al fondo no parecía estar contento y era debido a que tenía ciertos negocios con Sabertooth.

– No puedo decírtelo... Aun no lo he visto en combate como tal y como estuve estos años ausente, es Macao el encargado de dar los rangos – Makarov respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, en su mente solo estaba la esperanza de que quisieran cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

– Perdonen, pero me gustaría saber que sucede con este sujeto del que me están hablando. Estoy buscando en la ficha del registro civil y no encuentro a ningún Alastor Fox en el sistema. – El presidente del consejo puso una mala expresión debido a que había abierto el códice que poseía el grupo de magos y no hallo ninguna identificación. Algo realmente extraño y que no le gustaba en absoluto.

– Alastor Fox es… Ha sido hasta hace unos días un cazador de recompensas. Apareció de la nada pero en el tiempo que lleva el solo se ha encargado de algunos gremios oscuros y por lo que había oído... Su forma de completar sus objetivos... Bueno, no sé si sería buena idea el decirlo... – El encargado de la seguridad pública se puso nervioso ante lo que estaba a punto de decir, le caía bien Makarov y el decir lo que tenía que explicar causaría un gran revuelo en el consejo. Cosa que no quería porque había estado tranquilo durante una larga temporada y le fastidiaba la conversión del consejo en un gallinero.

Solo con el hecho de que un recién llegado de la nada se había encargado de gremios ilegales por cuenta propia ya había encendido las alarmas de muchos.

– ¿Podría proseguir? Esto es vital ya que me servirá para preguntar a Makarov aquí presente. – El presidente del consejo habló con una sonrisa en el rostro, no es que odiara Fairy tail pero le era entretenido esta situación de ver como el consejo enloquecía pero la sensación de tener algo fuera de su conocimiento le molestaba.

– Para hacernos a la idea... Él trató a los magos oscuros de la misma forma que el equipo de Erza Scarlet trata el terreno donde realiza una misión difícil – Y durante lo que se podría considerar el segundo en silencio más largo de la historia, todos miraron a Makarov con la expresión de "explicación ¡YA!"

Lo raro es que nadie había empezado una explosión de gritos, tal vez porque estaban asustados imaginándose semejante trato a los criminales... Incluso el libro de derechos humanos estaría traumatizado.

Por otra parte, Makarov estaba sudando. Sabía que Alastor había estado encargándose de vándalos e incluso que no destrozaba el terreno como los demás miembros... Pero el escuchar las palabras del encargado de seguridad hizo que las canas en el pelo estuvieran aún más blancas.

– Bue... Bueno, resultó que Alastor estaba de viaje y quedó envuelto por accidente en el ataque de Acnologia, por lo que quedó atrapado estos siete años con nosotros. Al parecer el procede de unas tierras muy lejanas, de un continente remoto y según él... Le era imposible regresar por lo que decidió quedarse con nosotros – Makarov intentaba buscarse alguna excusa pero no quería seguir inventando datos ya que era mejor tratarlo primero con Alastor para forjar una historia que fuera creíble.

Para el presidente del consejo, las palabras de su viejo conocido eran aceptables aunque sabía que ocultaba algo. Sin embargo, si empezaba a actuar de forma paranoica, las cosas se podrían complicar. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algún embajador de alguna potencia desconocida que quisiera realizar algún tratado aunque también la posibilidad de que fuera un espía. Lo mejor era dar tiempo y observar.

– Entonces este sujeto es un mago que tiene como mínimo rango A, ahora tengo cosas que deliberar. Se levanta la sesión – El presidente del consejo tendría que ir a avisar a el palacio real sobre lo sucedido en la asamblea aunque no era el único que iría a informar sobre lo sucedido, el consejero que tiene favores con Sabertooth debía contar acerca de la aparición de un posible obstáculo en la supremacía del gremio número 1 de Fiore.

.

* * *

{Salto de tiempo, salón de Fairy tail}

.

Lucy Hartfilia ya no era la segunda más reciente del gremio, del mismo modo que Wendy ya no era la "novata" del gremio. Sin embargo a pesar del tiempo que llevan en el gremio, no se habían adaptado tanto como uno se esperaba.

– Es como si fuera de Fairy Tail de toda la vida – Lucy mencionó a Wendy la cual asintió con la cabeza, ambas tenían una gota de sudor debido a que estaban presenciando una mini batalla campal iniciada por Natsu. El dragon Slayer había lanzado una jarra de cerveza a Gray el cual esquivó pero impactó en Gajeel.

Gajeel empezó a pelear con estos y Cana se unió a la pelea por ver la atrocidad de desperdiciar el alcohol.

Como efecto en cadena, más y más se unieron a la batalla e incluso Erza participaba por haber perdido su postre favorito... Luego Alastor porque le cayó un pescado encima... Ahora las dos magas femeninas veían como se generaba una extraña pelea en la que incluso las mesas volaban por los aires.

– Parece que se están divirtiendo – Makarov apareció al lado de las chicas que observaban lo que parecía ser una batalla campal en toda regla, de no ser porque Lucy y Wendy ya habían pasado por esto antes, pedirían a Makarov que impusiera el orden. En eso, Wendy se acordó de que Gildarts había dejado una carta para Makarov... Algo que al viejo no le gustaría ya que junto con Macao habían acordado convertir al padre de Cana en el nuevo maestro. Para desgracia del santo asistente, Gildarts había dejado dos instrucciones como nuevo maestro de fairy tail... La primera y única noticia buena era la re incorporación de Laxus al gremio y la segunda para la desgracia de Makarov, fue que el sin corazón pelirrojo había nombrado a Makarov como "nuevo maestro de Fairy tail" – No es justo – Makarov derramaba lágrimas infantiles ya que tanto Lucy y Wendy habían visto el contenido de la carta por lo que no podría ocultar su nombramiento como nuevo maestro.

– Parece que las cosas vuelven a ser como siempre – Lucy sonrió sabiendo que el equipo de Laxus se pondría eufórico al conocer la noticia.

– ¡Maldito cubo de hielo! – Natsu gritó a pleno pulmón mientras arrojaba una silla a Gray el cual puso a Elfman como escudo humano... Cosa que no le sentó muy bien y contestó haciendo volar a Gray por los aires. Tal como dice la ley de la gravedad, todo lo que sube... Baja y por desgracia para terror de Makarov, la mesa donde estaba a punto de aterrizar le causó terror. En el momento en el que se estrelló hizo que la mesa lanzase como una catapulta un objeto que, para terror de Makarov, estaba a punto de romperse. Tal era el temor que Makarov empezó a correr estirando la mano para intentar llegar y capturar el objeto usando su magia de titán... Tal vez de esa forma lograría frenar la caída del objeto.

Muchos al oír a Makarov se detuvieron pero eso no impidió el hecho de que Erza había mandado a Natsu por los aires con bastante fuerza y por ese mismo motivo en el momento en el que el maestro del gremio estaba a punto de recuperar su preciado objeto, el misil Natsu lo hizo añicos.

– ¡NOOOOOO! – Todos vieron como Makarov estaba totalmente en shock, delante de él, estaban esparcidos en el suelo los fragmentos que no logró alcanzar.

– Creo que nunca vi al maestro así de afectado –Lissana murmuró un tanto preocupada al ver la expresión que tenía el viejo maestro. Ni siquiera cuando las chicas quemaron su colección de "revistas" tuvo esa expresión.

– No creo que sea para tanto, algo de pegamento y listo. ¿Cierto? – Gray habló con cuidado intentando no meter la pata y no hacer que la tristeza de Makarov tornase en ira. Por otro lado, el semi demonio pensaba similar, solo que en lugar de decir algo como el otro usuario de hielo, pensaba que era mejor no decir nada y escapar lentamente del lugar por si alguien la cagaba.

– La taza que me regaló Laxus cuando era niño – Aunque el Laxus actual actúe bastante frío, de pequeño era un niño lleno de bondad y ánimos. Es por eso, que en el cumpleaños de Makarov un pequeño Laxus de 6 años le regaló una taza rosa con un dibujo mal hecho en la taza junto a las palabras de "el mejor abuelo del mundo".

Ese objeto era para Makarov un tesoro de valor incalculable y si, era por ser un objeto de valor sentimental de aquel momento.

Esto provocó una mala sensación en muchos de la sala ya que era triste ver como un recuerdo preciado es destruido... En cambio Natsu lo único que hizo fue reír.

– ¿Laxus regalando tacitas? Ja ja ja ¿También jugaba a las muñequitas? – Natsu empezó a reír sin comprender que ese regalo era algo normal que suele hacer cualquier niño pequeño que no ha sido entrenado por un dragón gigante.

Por desgracia para Natsu, ya la había cagado de forma monumental, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de que la tristeza de Makarov se transformó en ira y esta provocó que Natsu recibiese un gancho que básicamente, lo lanzó por los aires.

– Creo que da más miedo que cuando Erza se queda sin su postre favorito– Lucy susurró a Wendy la cual asintió sin dudarlo, el viejo maestro del gremio daba mucho miedo cuando lo enfadaban de verdad.

– Viejo cálmate... puede que se haya roto la taza pero el recuerdo siempre quedará en tu corazón – Alastor intentó calmar al maestro del gremio el cual parecía más furioso que un jabalí salvaje tras haber golpeado a Natsu. El mago de magia titánica volvió su mirada a la taza rota y pareció calmarse con un suspiro, por lo que el semi demonio se había atrevido a acercarse para intentar proseguir con sus dotes para tranquilizar aunque por dentro tenía un solo pensamiento.

– (No me creo que esta tontería esté funcionando) – Alastor ya estaba al lado de Makarov y todos parecía querer que tuviera éxito en la tarea de calmarlo pero en un instante la mirada del usuario de magia titánica tuvo un brillo de furia y golpeó a Alastor en la cabeza, de no ser por la velocidad de reacción para poder bloquear el golpe seguramente estaría hecho más que papilla... Algo que le hubiera pasado a Natsu.

– Abuelo, tranquilízate. – Laxus el cual estaba asustado ante tal agresividad del pequeño el cual era ahora semi gigante, sin duda no había mejor persona para ser sensiblero, tal vez era el más indicado para esta situación.

– La taza... La taza que me regalaste – Makarov parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos mientras que parecía que sus ansias agresivas no parecían desvanecerse y hacía que algunos del gremio pensasen que tal vez si Acnologia hubiera sido responsable de la destrucción de la taza... Makarov podría haber aniquilado al ser denominado como dragón del apocalipsis.

– Esa taza no hace falta, tu eres y serás el mejor jiji del mundo – Laxus habló con un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza de decir esas palabras, por suerte parece que en el viejo le habían hecho efecto ya que había desactivado su forma de titán y en un instante recogió las piezas de la taza rota para partir rápido a su despacho.

Nada más hacer eso, Laxus se dio la vuelta para mirar al gremio en general con una mirada asesina casi equivalente a la de Makarov.

– Como alguien mencione lo que acabo de hacer sufrirá el poder de un rayo en todo su esplendor – Toda la sala la cual estaba a punto de reírse por la sensiblería hecha por el nieto del maestro, ahora estaba acojonada y pensaron que el modo de "intimidar" tal vez era hereditario en la familia del mago de rango S.

Tras un rato de intentar salvar la sala y poner todo en orden entre todos (Alastor decidió no utilizar el kage bunshin, porque entonces seguramente le obligarían a encargarse de todas las tareas) el maestro del gremio salió de la oficina con una taza que parecía haberse unido con cinta adhesiva... Una gran cantidad de cinta adhesiva y pegamento. Todos tragaron saliva nuevamente esperando que el viejo estuviera más calmado y por lo que parecía, lo estaba.

– Ya he vuelto del consejo y solo quiero decir una cosa... Parece que este gremio no tiene remedio con los daños – Todos tenían una gota de sudor al escuchar sus palabras aunque se podía notar la risa nerviosa de Lucy y Wendy las cuales parecían ser las que habían sentido un poco culpables, Alastor tenía una gota de sudor mientras que comprendía el verdadero motivo por la queja ante la destrucción: Más papeleo.

– Ahora que Natsu-nii y el resto ha vuelto, ¿Por qué no unirse a los juegos mágicos? – Romeo exclamó emocionado mientras recordaba a todo el mundo que la fecha del torneo en el cual Fairy tail había hecho el ridículo los últimos años se acercaba, Makarov parecía pensativo mientras que Natsu estaba emocionado ante la idea de participar y demostrar que Fairy Tail era el número 1.

– No sé, puede que ganando el torneo logremos algo de fama pero me parece que la reputación se debe ganar de la manera tradicional y no con... – Makarov empezó a dar su "excusa" para no participar ya que tenía en su mente el miedo de que el gremio destrozase el estadio en la totalidad.

– El premio es de 100 millones – Romeo añadió a la ecuación el cual provocó un cambio de expresión de 180 grados.

– ¡El gremio participará! / ¡A los juegos! – Dos voces al unísono, eran Makarov y una chica que había aparecido de la nada: Mavis la primera maestra del gremio.

– ¿Maestra? – Todos los que habían estado en isla Tenrou exclamaron al ver la repentina aparición de una de los fundadores del gremio la cual tenía una expresión de determinación absoluta en el rostro.

– Fairy tail ha estado mucho tiempo en la sombra, puede que sea como un espíritu que solo los miembros del gremio son capaces de verme pero... Apoyaré a mi querido hogar para obtener la gloria que teníamos y los cien millo… La gloria del gremio! – La rubia hada intentó ocultar el verdadero motivo por el cual se había animado a promover al gremio para participar, no hacía falta mencionar que Makarov hubiera actuado de la misma manera.

– Nos quedan algunos meses para el torneo, así que lo mejor será que nos preparemos – Erza añadió a la conversación grupal con calma aunque estaba emocionada por dentro ante la idea de participar en el torneo y así poder ir a la capital a probar los postres exclusivos que se han inventado durante estos años de ausencia.

– Erza tiene razón, no solo nos enfrentaremos a magos que no conocemos... También nos enfrentamos a personas que han estado mejorando los últimos siete años. Hay que recuperar el ritmo – Gray analizó de forma calmada, el tiempo para ellos no había pasado a diferencia del resto del mundo por lo que llevan siete años de entrenamiento de retraso por suerte no habían envejecido ni se habían quedado fuera de forma ya que el lapso de tiempo para ellos fue como un instante.

– ¡A entrenar como un hombre! – Elfman exclamó con emoción, sus hermanas estaban de acuerdo al igual que el resto. Todos estaban motivados (o al menos el grupo que había vuelto de Tenroujima)

Makarov por su parte estaba emocionado por dos motivos: El premio a obtener y dado que el grupo problemático se dedicaría a entrenar en lugar de hacer misiones, las quejas de ciudadanos molestos se reduciría temporalmente.

– Por cierto, se me olvidaba una cosa... Alastor – Makarov habló de forma seria haciendo que todo el mundo convirtiera a Alastor en el centro de atención.

– ¿Si? – Alastor se sentía un poco nervioso ante tantas miradas.

– He estado debatiendo sobre que rango darte y me gustaría probar tu nivel en combate para saber si deberías tener o no el rango S – Todos en la sala miraron sorprendidos a Makarov ya que nunca se había dado el rango S de esa forma debido a que el rango S solo se podía lograr en los exámenes a rango S y más sorprendente era porque el varón no llevaba casi nada en el gremio.

Natsu por su parte estaba ansioso por ver una batalla interesante aunque le gustaría más participar en la pelea.

– Bueno, aún tengo que adaptarme del todo a mi forma... Tal vez en un mes. Sin embargo tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si independientemente del resultado obtengo el rango A para que así en el torneo se lleven el susto? Luego una vez iniciado el torneo puedes revelar el rango que más conveniente creas. – La cara sonriente de Alastor, todo el lugar se quedó callado hasta que Alastor empezó a reír de forma siniestra y lo más terrorífico era que Mavis al igual que Makarov también estaban riendo de ese modo tan intimidatorio. El motivo era simple, habían entendido el motivo real de la idea:

Acojonar a los rivales.

.

.

* * *

{2 Meses y 28 días más tarde. Ciudad de Crocus}

.

Tres meses era el tiempo que habían tenido para poder trabajar en las habilidades, para algunos podía ser algo insuficiente mientras que para otros era un periodo más que suficiente para demostrar un gran cambio en las capacidades de uno mismo.

El grupo de Natsu se planteó ir cerca de la playa donde podrían poner a punto las habilidades y durante el primer día pensaron que al ritmo que estaban entrenando lograrían demostrar que podían ser más fuertes.

Pero dada la suerte del grupo, resultó que de improvisto uno de los espíritus celestiales de Lucy apareció de pronto pidiendo ayuda debido a una emergencia en el reino de los espíritus celestiales. Obviamente, el grupo formado por Happy, Charle, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy y Levy decidió ir a ayudar sin dudarlo ni un momento. Pero al final, resultó que esa emergencia en realidad era... Una fiesta sorpresa.

No hacía falta que lo admitieran pues durante lo que parecía casi un día... Había sido prácticamente los tres meses que tenían para entrenar. Un pequeño detalle sobre flujo espacio temporal entre dimensiones... Que Virgo que se le olvidó mencionar.

Durante su viaje a la ciudad se toparon con un grupo que no se esperaban: Meredy, Jellal y Ultear. Estos tres magos habían creado un gremio dedicado a cazar gremios oscuros a modo de redención. Después de todas las cosas que habían hecho era lo único que creía que podían hacer para compensar las acciones pasadas a pesar de que últimamente alguien les estaba fastidiando el negocio.

Ajenos al grupo reconciliado, cierto semi demonio no muy lejos de ahí estornudó mientras cargaba con el líder inconsciente del segundo gremio oscuro destruido durante ese día.

Volviendo al grupo del dragon slayer, a modo de compensación, Ultear utilizó su magia para desbloquear el segundo origen en el grupo y así ayudar a que estos fueran más fuertes que antes.

Al llegar a la ciudad, el grupo parecía agotado a excepción de Erza y está se quejó de que todos parecían unos blandengues. El motivo del agotamiento era un efecto secundario de desbloquear el segundo origen.

¿Olvidé mencionar que era algo muy doloroso? Antes de partir, Jellal advirtió sobre una extraña magia rondando por los juegos mágicos muy similar al aura que desprendía Zeref

– Finalmente lo hicieron chicos – El grupo agotado tras la sesión del acceso al segundo origen (a excepción de Erza la cual lucía tranquila) vio a el maestro del gremio junto con otros miembros de Fairy Tail. Makarov sonreía pues era el primer paso para lograr la obtención del diner... Quiero decir, primer puesto como el mejor gremio de Fiore.

– Maestro – Erza susurró al ver a Makarov contento, sin duda el viejo estaba feliz porque suponía que el grupo había tenido un largo periodo de tiempo para entrenar, eso y que misteriosamente no habían destrozado nada durante este tiempo. Para la felicidad del santo asistente, era mejor no decirle el motivo.

– Todo está en marcha, demostraremos la capacidad de Fairy tail – Makarov exclamó alegre a sus "chicos" los cuales estaban de acuerdo, lástima que estos siete años de ausencia había hecho mella en la reputación a su gremio y provocado que muchos les vean como un gremio lleno de perdedores.

– No pasa nada, ya verán cuando ganemos en primer lugar – Natsu se armó de valor intentando ignorar las burlas de los ciudadanos que les veían como un grupo de debiluchos.

– De todas formas, ya hemos decidido que vosotros luchareis en el torneo – Makarov añadió a la conversación mientras señalaba al grupo de Natsu, cosa que sorprendió a algunos de dicho grupo.

– ¿Porque nosotras dos? ¿No sería mejor idea de que Laxus o Gajeel participen?– Wendy preguntó a Makarov extrañada ya que eran más fuertes y por tanto mejor opción.

– El maestro ha decidido basándose en las fuerzas de cada uno y como equipo. Así que esforcémonos y demos lo mejor de nosotros– Erza intentó razonar con el grupo llena de voluntad para poder participar, cosa que en parte era cierta y al mismo tiempo daba un poco de duda.

– Pero solamente con añadir a Mira o simplemente a Gildarts sería una gran ventaja... – Wendy seguía pensando en que otros magos serían una mejor opción cosa que provocó que el maestro dijera por lo bajo que un equipo formado por Mirajane, Laxus, Gildarts, Gajeel y Alastor sería una victoria total, por muy bajo que lo dijera, fue audible por lo que Natsu y Gray se quejaron de forma cómica.

– Hablando de Alastor, ¿Dónde está? – Lucy preguntó al ver que el peliblanco no estaba por la zona, Levy cerró el libro de las reglas tras leerlo para poder responder la pregunta a la invocadora celestial.

– No ha llegado todavía, desde la prueba parece que ha estado haciendo tandas de misiones simples. – Levy respondió con calma haciendo que Natsu empezase a reír al recordar cierto detalle que escuchó.

– Jaja seguro que tras mucho alardear el maestro le dio una paliza y ni se atreve a hacer misiones decentes – Natsu empezó no paraba de reír con el respaldo de su buen amigo Happy, era el único que no se había fijado en la reacción de Makarov la cual hizo que todos se preocupasen ya que este parecía un poco asustado.

– ¿Que sucede maestro? – Erza preguntó a el santo asistente con duda, algo le decía que la respuesta sería un tanto impactante.

– Para no llamar demasiada la atención, el decidió no hacer misiones llamativas. De esa forma no podrían estimar su fuerza y ganar dinero con misiones sencillas rápidas de hacer. – Levy hablaba mientras que el maestro parecía salir poco a poco de su estado de shock, sin embargo en su mirada seguía sin creer lo que residía en su memoria.

– El chico tenía razón, cuando lo conocimos no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios... Tras haberse acostumbrado gracias al entrenamiento, le hice el test para determinar su fuerza – Makarov habló lentamente para que todos lo entendieran de forma simple. El resto de magos querían saberlo ya que ninguno vio el combate y fue debido a que Alastor pidió ir a combatir en una zona alejada y despoblada para no causar daños en el entorno conocido para librarse de quejas del consejo. Solo recordaron la expresión de Makarov y Alastor a la vuelta.

– Debió de ser un combate increíble, fue una batalla igualada... No?– Gray preguntó al viejo, el cual simplemente negó con la cabeza y suspiró antes de responder, se alegraba que el rey demonio fuera un aliado y no un enemigo.

– Tengo la sensación de que si se emplea a fondo... Es capaz de vencer a Acnologia con una mano atada a la espalda– Eso fue todo, básicamente todos se quedaron blancos al escuchar las palabras del maestro del gremio. Sin embargo Natsu parecía aparentar el claro síntoma de la negación.

– ¿Estas bromeando, no? Creo que la edad te está empezando a afectar. – Tras terminar Natsu su declaración de que no se podía creer lo que había escuchado, terminó en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza por cortesía del maestro del gremio.

–¿Alguna pregunta más? – Makarov preguntó al gremio con una sonrisa inocente en la cara como si Natsu no estuviera gimiendo en el suelo del dolor provocado por el golpe, claramente muchos del gremio hicieron gestos cómicos negando que tenían algo que decir. A excepción de Lucy que tenía la mano levantada a pesar de que no era una clase de instituto.

– Si es tan fuerte, ¿Por qué no participa en los juegos? – Todos asintieron con curiosidad, después de todo si ya estaba demostrado su potencial era más factible que se presentase en los juegos para arrasar.

– El plan es ponerlo en la reserva, de esa forma uno de vosotros fingiréis estar indispuestos para continuar. Al haber estado casi todo este tiempo sin llamar la atención, seguramente nadie sabrá de él y al ser un reserva se pensarán que es débil. – Makarov indicó que era una clara técnica para que el enemigo subestime el potencial del gremio.

– ¿Pero no corremos el riesgo de perder más puntos antes de hacer los cambios? A fin de cuentas, los puntos iniciales cuentan igual que los siguientes. – Erza preguntó con un razonamiento lógico, era más simple empezar participando el rey demonio desde el principio en lugar de comenzar a través de una sustitución.

– En parte tienes razón, pero de este modo el golpe psicológico será mucho mayor – Makarov sonrió de forma perversa imaginando las expresiones que pondrán los maestros de otros gremios, después de todo no tendrían información sobre él... Lástima que no se acordaba que Jura estaba en la sala del consejo cuando se mencionó la existencia de Alastor... Por no hablar del político que apoya a Sabertooth.

– ¿Y no debería estar llegando? Por lo que he leído, aparte de que está prohibido que el maestro del gremio participe... Hoy deben estar todos los participantes en sus habitaciones especiales antes de medianoche o si no, no podrán participar – Levy cerró el manual de reglas, casi parecía como el cuento de la cenicienta por el detalle de estar en casa antes de medianoche pero era cierto, solo esperaban que no llegase tarde por culpa de perderse en el camino de la vida.

(Cierto ninja en otra dimensión estornudó mientras pasaba página de su lectura favorita)

.

* * *

{Más tarde, plaza de la ciudad}

.

Dado que era temprano, los miembros del alocado gremio aprovecharon para dar un tour por la ciudad y realizar diversas actividades: Comer en locales pintorescos, visitar las tiendas, ver el festival que había en las calles por motivo de los juegos... Otros en su lugar se quedaron en las habitaciones para disfrutar de un agradable y relajante baño como era el caso de Erza.

Wendy y Charle deciden visitar el Castillo Mercurius sin saber que hay alguien o algo observándolas.

En el caso del paseo turístico, Gray y Juvia se encontraron con Lyon... Claramente los dos magos de hielo empezaron a discutir por rivalidad aunque Lyon principalmente porque quería estar con Juvia ya que en su mente debía estar con ella... Mientras que Juvia estaba enamorada de Gray (De una forma no muy sana que digamos) mientras que Gray... Gray pasaba de ese tema y prefería competir por que gremio sería el número uno alegando que tenían al "monstruo" de Erza como carta de la victoria tras haber escuchado de Lyon que era mucho más fuerte que antes. Aunque eso es obvio pues siete años son siete años para mejorar.

En el caso de Natsu, este iba por la plaza junto con Lucy y Happy. Todo parecía normal hasta que Natsu escuchó una simple palabra que lo motivó.

.

"Pelea"

.

Claramente, Natsu ni loco dejaría escapar la posibilidad de meterse en una pelea y por ese motivo fue a toda velocidad para observar el combate... A ser posible, también participar.

En medio del círculo estaban dos magos de pie y unos cuantos vapuleados en el suelo con poca pinta de poder levantarse de la paliza recibida.

– ¿Aun quieres más?– El mago de pelo rubio preguntó de forma arrogante

Curiosamente, la chica misteriosa acababa de salir de la tienda de dulces que había al lado y se mostró por un instante curiosa al ver tantas personas concentradas en un punto aunque al ser una simple pelea, tenía pensado ignorar la escena y largarse del lugar para disfrutar de su pan de melón.

En ese momento las personas de alrededor del círculo empezaron a murmurar sobre las personas que estaban machacando a las personas que estaban en el suelo sin dificultad alguna... Eran Sting y Rogue los dragon slayers de Sabertooth, el escuchar ese pequeño detalle hizo que la chica misteriosa se parase en seco y mirase con una expresión negativa hacia este dúo de magos.

Y como casualidad, ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Natsu haciéndose paso ante la multitud sin violencia (cosa extraña en él)

– Debes ser... – Sting murmuró sin apartar la mirada sobre el joven de pelo color rosado.

– Natsu... Dragneel – Rouge terminó la frase de su compañero, dejando un poco confuso a Natsu pues no esperaba que lo conocieran, pero esta revelación hizo que cierta chica se enfureciera.

– (No solo hay dos dragon slayers, también está el hermano pequeño de ese maldito mago negro. Tienen suerte) – La furia en la muchacha estaba siendo más o menos regulada, quería destruirlos pero el motivo de dejarlos con vida en esta ocasión era simple, no quería quedarse sin el local de dulces que estaba en la zona. Por lo que decidió quedarse mirando e intentar presenciar cómo se golpeaban entre ellos.

– Claro que te conocemos, no pensé que te apuntarías... El dragon slayer que no pudo acabar con Acnologia. Algo triste, un dragon slayer que no puede vencer a un dragón. ¿No es patético? Tal vez deberías dejar esa tarea a dragon slayers verdaderos como nosotros – Sting se mofó de Natsu el cual estaba empezando a arder en ira ante semejante insulto, curiosamente los tres estaban ignorando cierto aumento de ira en una joven que disfrutaba del pan de melón de forma que pareciera intentar calmar las ganas homicidas por medio de comer dulce.

Lucy y Happy no estaban de acuerdo y alegaban que no conocían nada sobre Acnologia. Entonces Lector, el exceed que no iba disfrazado de rana, explicó los tipos de dragon slayer:

1º Generación eran aquellos formados por un dragón

2º Generación, Magos que habían recibido una lácrima de magia dragon slayer.

3º Generación, criados por un dragón y recibieron la lácrima mágica.

No solo eso, también dio un detalle que hizo que Natsu al igual que el resto se quedasen atónitos: Ambos mataron a sus correspondientes dragones.

Algo que provocó en Natsu una gran rabia pues para él era algo imperdonable. Después de todo, Igneel había sido como un padre para él.

– Serás... – Natsu estaba fuera de sí, tenía la intención de acabar con los dos y demostrar que era mejor que ellos a pesar de que sería algo no muy favorable teniendo en cuenta la proximidad de los juegos.

– Ara ara... ¿Que tenemos aquí? – Sting y Rouge se quedaron paralizados al notar como alguien estaba agarrando sus hombros desde la espalda, sobre todo paralizados por no haber sentido la presencia de dicha persona.

– Pero si esto tiene la pinta de ser los pokemon edición blanco y edición negro. Me pregunto si con magikarp les podría vencer – La persona que había aparecido se mofó de los dos dragon slayers "verdaderos" con un total descaro. El grupo de fairy tail lo reconoció al instante al igual que otra persona en el público.

– ¡Alastor! – Lucy gritó con sorpresa ante la repentina aparición aunque tenía un pequeño temblor al pensar por un instante que tal vez debería memorizar el paisaje antes de que pudiera ser destruido.

– Hey chicos, lamento el retraso pero me perdí en el camino de la vida y cuando estaba llegando me topé con una anciana que necesitaba ayuda... Cuando la ayudé me perdí en el camino de la vida otra vez... Pero ya estoy aquí – Todos miraron con una expresión neutra al recién llegado intentando debatir si esta persona era alguien con problemas serios en la cabeza.

– Apártate perdedor y ¿qué clase de excusa es esa? – El dragon slayer rubio se apartó del peli plata el cual reía de forma cómica, como si se tratase de una situación libre de preocupaciones.

– Pero si el camino de la vida es difícil, no deberías tomarlo a la ligera... O podrías pasar un mal rato, Kinpatsu-chan – Prácticamente todas las personas del lugar pensaron que este nuevo individuo o bien tenía los huevos del tamaño gigante o básicamente era un loco suicida.

– ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo mamonazo? – Sting estaba a punto de cargar un puñetazo contra la persona que tenía frente a él, de no ser por Rouge el puñetazo habría sido ejecutado.

– Fíjate en la marca, también es de Fairy tail. No se puede luchar contra los magos que participan antes del comienzo del torneo, podrías llevar una sanción– El mago de pelo negro no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de que solo quería provocar de la misma forma que habían hecho con Natsu aunque en realidad no querían pelear con el usuario de fuego, solo sacarle de los cabales para así luchase sin tener la mente fría (Aunque ver a Natsu pelear con mente fría es tan raro como pensar que Happy detesta el pescado gratis)

– Parece que el cuervecito negro no está ciego, un punto para Ravenclaw – Las palabras del semi demonio solo lograron una expresión molesta por parte del dragon slayer pero parecía tener más auto control que su compañero.

–Da igual, ya os mostraremos que somos superiores en los juegos mágicos. – Y con eso, el grupo de sabertooth se alejó de la escena de forma diferente a la que esperaban y la que pretendían haber dejado a Fairy tail: furiosos.

* * *

{Habitación de Fairy tail, cerca de medianoche}

.

Erza estaba más que enfadada, todos los demás en la sala estaban en posición seiza con la cabeza agachada ante la reprimenda que sufrían por cortesía de la maga del estilo re-equip. Alastor era uno de los afectados.

Pero sobretodo, Scarlet estaba molesta y preocupada porque Wendy todavía no estaba en la habitación y la hora límite se acercaba, por lo que era urgente que la dragon slayer de viento estuviera en la habitación.

Elfman y Mirajane entraron con un par de bebidas y demás suministros (junto con algún suvenir) tras haber estado entrenando en la montaña.

Erza les dice que han llegado en el momento justo para pedirles un favor y es que busquen a Wendy la cual aún no ha regresado a la posada. Justo en ese momento dan las 12 de la noche...

Y entonces una imagen gigante en 3D apareció en la ciudad.

Los juegos mágicos habían comenzado.

* * *

.

Y ya está, como dije... Omake!: tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas.

.

– Alastor: Oye chivo, cada día tardas más en escribir... Ya te vale.

– Chivotenkai: Uno no es una fuente eterna de palabras y no te quejes o verás lo que es bueno.

-Alastor: Eso no es excusa, los lectores exigen un capítulo a la semana de cada fic. ¿No es cierto? (el peli plata mira al público)

-Chivotenkai: Cuando sea oro en las ranked hablamos eso o consigo un empleo y que luego tenga tiempo para escribir...

-Alastor: ¿Y podrías hacer algo para que no me toquen novias con las que parece que estoy jugando a la ruleta rusa? Molesta salir por los aires cada vez que meto la pata por alguna estupidez

-Roy4: Podrías enviarlo un tiempo a isla yandere, ahí seguro que capta la lección rápidamente y deja de quejarse.

-Chivotenkai: Tienes razón, no es mala idea. ¿Qué opinas Thais?

-Thais: Pienso que Alice debería aparecer en el fic y destrozar a todos los idiotas.

-Alice: Me gusta esa idea

\- Roy: Y añadir yanderes con simbiontes, eso aumentará la diversión.

-Kira: Y competiciones absurdas? O emparejamientos que atraigan al público?

-Alice: Y algo de yaoi

\- Chivotenkai: (creo que esto se sale de las manos)

-Ciela: Chivo-kuuunn

-Chivotenkai: Mierda! Imouto... ¿Cómo es que Ciela está aquí?

\- Kira: Gomen ni-san pero Ciela es Ciela.

\- Ciela: No hay puerta que me bloquee eternamente ku ku ku

-Eli: Y debes pagar por lo del spoiler

-Alastor: ja ja este es el momento... chivo? ...CHIVO?

(Todos miraron en dirección a donde estaba el autor, en su lugar había una nube de polvo con su figura la cual se desvanecía lentamente. En la distancia se veía a un escritor corriendo a toda velocidad dejando todo tipo de trampas: Cebos, fosos con estacas, gatitos con mirada kawaii, revistas de yaoi... Con la esperanza de escapar con éxito, que ingenuo)

* * *

.

Eso es todo, no es mucho pero es lo que hay ja ja.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.

Dejen review se admiten críticas positivas como negativas pero de serlo... Por favor, que sean con sentido común y sin parecer un analfabeto.

El torneo ha comenzado y son las preliminares... ¿Qué sucederá en los preliminares?

¿Debería haber momentos de celos? Aunque finalmente sea seguramente un Alastor x Fem!Acnologia.

Ahora la encuesta importante...

 **Tengo que ver si aún lo conservo en mi pc, pero... si en este capítulo logro tener 10 reviews y gana la votación, se subirá a modo de capítulo especial lo que hubiera sido la idea original de alma dividida.**

Eso es todo, ahora pasadlo bien... por mi parte empezaré pronto a preparar el capítulo de legado de la diosa en el cual añadiré la presencia de otros autores y Oc entre los cuales hará una ligera aparición de alguien que dejó review... joseracedooutlo (aunque sea solo una línea o dos), estudiar, mantenimiento de mi armadura Iron Man para antes de civil war y otras cosas...

Hasta luego!

* * *

*Aparece salvajemente* solo voy a decir que… Cinco puntos serán restados de Slythering y Griffindor recibe 10 puntos por su ingenio con las bromas.

Ahora que lo pienso… Según Pottermore yo soy una Slyth, acabo de perjudicar a mi propia casa por culpa de Eucliffe…


	5. Especial: Alma dividida

Hola~ bueno, hace un par de días que tengo por subir el cap pero recién hoy tuve internet y la verdad es que por esta vez no lo corregiré porque no ando bien de salud y no ando con ganas de corregir ni nada, bueno, los dejo con el especial.

* * *

Hola amigos, aquí chivotenkai desde la cuenta de imouto.

Se que debería estar actualizando legado de la diosa y ya estar terminando el capítulo de demonio entre hadas, bueno... del demonio entre hadas como tal no he tenido tiempo y legado de la diosa ya voy unas 11000 palabras... por lo que en una semana esté subido.

Quiero decir que mi ritmo de actualización se va a ver bastante afectado ya que vuelvo a estar trabajando por lo que mi tiempo libre para escribir será menor, sin embargo no pienso abandonar las historias (Queda poco para terminar el fic de legado de la diosa) sin embargo no puedo asegurar el tiempo de actualización, por que mi cabeza no da para mucho ja ja.

.

Antes de seguir hablando, responderé las review:

.

\- Agusman: Gracias por leer el fic, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Ciertamente este Alastor va a ser probablemente mas fuerte que en legado de la diosa.. ( hasta los últimos episodios de legado de la diosa... al final de legado de la diosa será mas fuerte en la última pelea por algo que no diré)

Básicamente sería poner a alguien tan Op como saitama pero con el humor loco de deadpool... mas o menos.

Si que tendremos algun Oc Op para amenizar la historia aunque con los últimos capítulos que estoy leyendo de el canon, no será difícil xd. ¿Personajes de otra serie? Seguramente.

.

\- Daniel Ricardo Ortega S: La verdad es que me gustan los comentarios negativos, pero solo si tienen lógica. Un Hater así, realmente es un fastidio para la mente y los ojos...

Uff, nunca he escrito desde un ciber café... sin embargo te comprendo, puedes pasarte mucho rato frente a un Pc sin saber lo que escribir o dedicar un buen rato para una cantidad pequeña de texto.

Así que me imagino que te será realmente difícil si tienes la presión del tiempo en contra, para esos casos me imagino que primero lo escribías en papel para luego pasarlo al Pc.

Es cierto que cabrea lo que te sucedió, después de todo, escribir con el movil y que no tengas faltas es algo extremadamente difícil.

Gracias por los ánimos.

.

\- UltronFatalis : No es difícil olvidarse teniendo en cuenta mi ritmo de actualizar T.T

.

\- Zafir09: Es normal, el día en el que vea un fic con un consejo que no tenga un ápice de corrupción quedaré impresionado (siempre y cuando no sea un consejo creado por el prota y los miembros sean nombrados por el) Me dan pena los que participen en los juegos.

.

\- Guest R : Si, realmente planeo una escena cómica para ese momento... (risa malévola) Respecto al LOL, mi cuenta principal está en EUW aunque tengo una de bajo nivel que nunca uso en el server de latino américa del sur en la que solo tengo comprado a maestro yi xd

.

-Roy4: Creo que Alastor va a buscar venganza contra esa hada del infierno , por cierto... escuché que van a prohibir el uso de Bayonetta en torneos, ¿es eso cierto?.

.

 **Si, se que esto es FT y estoy subiendo algo de naruto verse pero dado que los que leen este fic ( o al menos la mayoría) son lectores que han pasado tiempo con mis otros escritos.**

 **Como saben, tengo la manía de terminar convirtiendo todos mis fics en comedia absurda la cual le encanta a todo ( o casi todo) el mundo, un ejemplo claro fue alma dividida. Sin duda alguna, fue el fic que mas review obtuvo (legado de la diosa tiene mas, pero la relación capítulos/ comentarios, alma dividida fue demoledor)**

 **Sin embargo, he de confesar algo. Realmente no tenía planeado meter realmente el universo de saint seiya como tal, es más... tenía una clara intención de hacer una historia bastante más oscura.**

 **Antes de explicar la idea original de ... ALMA DIVIDIDA**

.

.

* * *

Yaku comenzó a despertar lentamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero seguía sintiendo el dolor en la parte posterior de la nuca.

A medida que recuperaba la consciencia, se daba cuenta de un ligero detalle el cual era preocupante. No podía moverse... Una pequeña luz a su alrededor producida por un foco era lo único que separaba al capitán AMBU de estar envuelto en una penumbra total, lo suficiente para ver como estaba atado a una silla que a su vez estaba sujeta a un poste ya que por más que lo intentaba no lograba volcar la silla. Para mayor desgracia, sus manos habían sido cuidadosamente restringidas para impedir cualquier táctica shinobi de escape e incluso en su pierna izquierda podía ver una extraño papel pegado y a juzgar por la dificultad de manipular chakra, ese papel sería el causante.

El shinobi de élite sabía que debía mantener la calma, no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico.

La primera preocupación era el simple hecho de que perdió la consciencia en Konoha, por lo que el captor había logrado burlar la seguridad de la aldea. También cabía la posibilidad de un infiltrado y por tanto Konoha tenía un traidor en la aldea. Empezó a pensar en cómo le habían atrapado y que estaba haciendo, Yaku había logrado descubrir unos datos interesantes con los que podrían estar un paso más cerca de la organización Tartaros y su líder... Hades. El shinobi había estado una gran temporada recolectando información y en poco entregaría su reporte a Minato con orgullo.

Fue en el camino a su cita con un informante en el que fue atacado por la espalda y perdió la consciencia, terminando como un cautivo.

Entonces, tras su rápido resumen mental de cómo había podido acabar en el lugar donde estaba atrapado, decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo para intentar identificar el entorno:

A simple vista parecía un almacén, de un tamaño considerable aunque no podía confirmarlo. La limitada luz en el ambiente le impedía ver correctamente, sin embargo podía deducir que era grande porque el único foco de luz estaba situado en un punto elevado. Entonces empezó a intentar buscar los detalles del lugar, podía ver algún barril pero con dificultad. Era una pista pero no lo suficiente para conocer el lugar exacto donde estaba. Prosiguió su búsqueda de detalles sin pausa, no podía escapar por lo que debía intentar buscar una nueva vía. Y entonces lo vio, a penas parecía algo importante pero lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era sin duda algo que provocó en su mente un efecto catastrófico:

Un simple papel.

Un papel con un mensaje... Yaku pronunció incrédulo el mensaje que estaba frente a él y entonces su mente se aclaró al mismo tiempo que la sala comenzaba a iluminarse revelando cientos de barriles conectados con cables.

– No puede ser – El AMBU acababa de completar el misterio, el puzle en su cabeza sobre el misterio que cernía en el sindicato del crimen cuya sombra era mayor que el akatsuki a pesar de que no se había confirmado presencia de shinobi alguno.

El hombre no era tonto, sabía dónde estaba, sabía que eran esos barriles, cómo había terminado en el lugar donde sería su funeral y peor aún...quien era el líder de la organización.

Sabía que su final estaba próximo, no podía hacer nada, pronto estaría en el otro mundo y esta destrucción haría que "Hades" tuviera más influencia en las naciones elementales.

Lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de su hija. . .

.

.

En un parque no muy lejos de el almacén, Naruto terminaba de fumar un habano que había conseguido sin dificultad.

Después de todo era de mala educación fumar en un lugar de esas características. Había sido una suerte que Yaku fuera un adicto a el shushi de Karura, un local donde suele frecuentar para hablar con unos socios.

El orgullo, el ego de uno mismo se podía convertir claramente en la motivo de la autodestrucción. Su orgullo de ser el jefe encargado de la investigación... el decir estando borracho su "próximo logro" de cómo estaba a punto de capturar a Hades y de cómo poseía las pruebas necesarias para descubrir la identidad.

Escuchar las historias del AMBU borracho de primera mano fueron el click que necesito el Uzumaki para idear su plan, un plan que eliminaría el peligro y le otorgaría más poder en la zona de Konoha.

Solo tuvo que pedir a cierto ludópata las llaves del almacén por un día, después de todo, lo haría encantado si sus deudas que tenía con el se cancelaban.

Los bidones fueron el resultado de la acumulación de productos los cuales no habían "pasado" el control de calidad por cierto encargado de selección.. no hacía falta que este encargado le debía un "favor" muy grande al esconder las pruebas de un delito de asesinato que provocó estando bajo sustancias no muy "recomendables".

El sello simplemente lo "tomó prestado" de la oficina de su padre, era un prototipo de sello que no necesitaba chakra del usuario para activar. Con la destrucción se libraría de la persona que estaba a punto de desenmascarar la identidad de Hades... SU IDENTIDAD.

Con la destrucción lograría obtener la zona con métodos sencillos y de coste cero. Naruto veía a los niños jugar en el parque pero le llamaba la atención una niña pequeña jugando con una pelota.

La niña parecía llena de felicidad y de tener buen corazón, algo totalmente opuesto a Menma o Mito aunque no podía considerarse a si mismo como una buena persona... –Hola Yukari – Naruto llamó a la niña con una voz alegre y tranquila, a pesar de haber estado mucho tiempo bajo la sombra de su familia y por tanto gran parte de la ciudad no conocía su procedencia, esta niña si que lo conocía... o al menos a su "faceta de buen chico" – nii–chan – La niña respondió alegremente al llamado de Naruto, acercándose a este. – ¿Cómo estás?– Naruto revolvió el pelo a la niña la cual no dejaba de sonreír aunque se le notaba algo preocupada.

– Bien, estoy esperando a tou san – La niña respondió con un ligero tono de tristeza que no fue desapercibido por Naruto. – ¿No está Yaku aquí? – Naruto fingió estar sorprendido hasta realizar un gesto de pensar, como si tratase de recordar algo y finalmente, hizo ver como si su mente había recuperado la información perdida. – Ya me acuerdo, tu papa te había preparado una sorpresa... no sé si debería decírtelo– Naruto intentaba realizar su mejor actuación y por la reacción emotiva de la niña, la interpretación era un éxito.

– ¿Una sorpresa? – La niña preguntó de forma inocente, Naruto no sentía en su interior ningún remordimiento de su plan, dejar a la niña sola en este mundo sería muy triste. – No debería decirte, pero no lejos de aquí hay un almacén, en la esquina debajo de la caja azul hay una mecha... si la prendes... el cielo se cubrira de fuegos artificiales – Naruto no podía contener internamente la sonrisa que recorría su cuerpo, la felicidad de la niña... la ingenua niña. Frágil e inocente niña. – ¿De verdad? – Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dando la razón a la niña.

– Toma esto, después de todo, se necesita una llama para tu sorpresa– Naruto entregó un mechero común , después de todo no podía dejarle a la niña una evidencia que pondría en riesgo su identidad. La niña empezó a ir en dirección a el almacén, sin embargo, esta se detuvo y miro a Naruto extrañada.

– ¿No vienes a ver los fuegos? Será divertido – La niña preguntó a Naruto el cual negó con la cabeza indicando de que no podría ir.

– Por desgracia tengo que atender unos recados.. disfruta con tu papá e intenta pasarlo bien por mi– Naruto intentó aparentar lo mas apenado posible, la niña movió la cabeza animada y partió sin descanso a el almacén.

El hijo del Hokage dio la vuelta, caminando rumbo a su guarida, no podía contener su malévola sonrisa.

La sombra de sus hermanos gemelos que contenían un zorro gigante, el bajo nivel de chakra con el que había nacido, la posible pérdida como heredero de el clan... su camino en la vida lejos de ser un ninja... todo eso le había obligado a vivir en el olvido de todos, nadie parecía importar lo que hacía Naruto y sin embargo, a través de sumergirse en un mundo de oscuridad donde la moral es malévola, un mundo dónde el crimen era una forma de vida...

Ahora era el líder de la mafia y se encargaría de que ese hecho se quedase en las sombras.

Y desde las sombras vería como padre e hija emprenderían el vuelo llevándose consigo su secreto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Listo, ¿Que os ha parecido?

Voy a ser sincero, como ya he dicho no tengo tiempo y mi cabeza estará cansada para hacer mas fics. Por no decir el hecho de que seguramente en poco tiempo comience a realizar en tiempo libres, el desarrollo de un videojuego ... es por eso que no voy a re hacer alma dividida.

Esto era una muestra de la idea original de alma dividida y voy a explicar cual era la idea (por si alguien quiere adoptar, aunque siempre y cuando recuerden añadirme en los créditos xd):

.

Naruto nació un año antes que los gemelos, sus niveles de chakra eran prácticamente nulos pero tenía una mente madura desde su nacimiento... el detalle del bajo chakra no fue revelado al público.

Al año, coincidiendo con su cumpleaños fue el ataque del kyubi y este se selló en sus hermanos pequeños.

Minato y Kushina revelaron al público la condición de jinchuriki al pueblo, sin embargo mintieron diciendo que Naruto contenía el alma del zorro y por eso no tenía un buen nivel de chakra. De esta forma, evitarían el odio de los aldeanos hacia los verdaderos jinchurikis.

Le empezaron a descuidar y a los 5 años de edad, Naruto decidió cortar los lazos pues ya imaginaba que con el tiempo le quitarían su condición de heredero, por no hablar de que ya sabía que nunca le harían caso... tal vez en el futuro pero solo si se daban cuenta de la negligencia y que seguramente le harían caso por el echo de sentir culpabilidad.

El chico ya tenía algo de conocimiento del mundo por los libros, empezó con poca cosa y se topó con un anciano peliblanco (guiño de cierto canoso) el cual le dio algunos consejos y durante un año le estuvo mostrando el funcionamiento de los barrios bajos de Konoha. Tras ese año, el anciano murió relevando quien era y de como el también fue descuidado (venganza, etc...) al morir le dejó el suficiente dinero para poder hacer unos pequeños negocios.

Durante un año logro ampliar su fortuna sin que nadie se diera cuenta, además, ayudaba a algunos marginados a cambió de que en un futuro, le devolviera el favor.

Desde que empezó su carrera, se presentó con la identidad falsa de Hades basándose en los relatos que el anciano le contó. Su organización así como sus subordinados utilizarían las mismas referencias.

.

En resumen, la historia sería un Naruto descuidado sin chakra y sin super poderes.

Sin embargo, son sus actos los que le convertirán en alguien temido y finalmente llegará a la cima. Demostrando que no hace falta ser una especie de Rikudo senin, mostrando la crueldad del mundo y de como se puede lograr cosas usando cualquier cosa a su alcance.

Algo así como Gato, pero mas inteligente que un Nara y sin mostrar su identidad al público como tal.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿Que más da ser Hokage de la hoja? Si Naruto termina controlando todos los locales de la villa, muchos podrían decir "Es el Hokage y su palabra es ley"... muy bien, pero... ¿Que pasa si no se da cuenta de que los edificios ya pertenecen a Hades/Naruto hasta que es demasiado tarde?

Para cuando se entera, Naruto ya controlaría todas las rutas comerciales de la mitad de las naciones elementales.

¿Alguien que se le mete en su camino? Puede ser eliminado como en el fragmento de antes, a mas poder e influencia... mas personas caerán en la oscuridad y terminan pidiendo algo... a cambio de hacer algo en un futuro.

Sería un fic con muy humor, visto desde la maldad.


	6. Chapter 5: Una entrada intimidatoria

Hey, tanto tiempo… Bueno, eso es mi culpa. Lo admito. Hace casi dos meses que tengo el documento, pero sinceramente, corregirlo me daba una paja (pereza, déjenme ser Argentina y usar mis términos) terrible, por lo que le estuve dando vueltas hasta que me harte de tener ese chibi imaginario llamado "responsabilidad" picándome con una rama todo el dia, recordándome que debía corregir y subir esto (porque no quería subirlo sin corregirlo, pero es que eran casi 10.000 palabras, ¡30 hojas de Word!). Aquí lo tienen. Pueden tirarme tomates si quieren, da igual.

Lo corregí por encima así que algunas cosas se me deben haber pasado pero no voy a disculparme por algo que no siento.

Ahora, antes de dejarlos con las notas de mi hermano (no sanguíneo pero ya que), quiero darme el espacio de responder un rw, porque estuvo dirigido a mi enteramente.

 **Joseracedooutlo:**

Gracias por el cumplido pero no me considero ni un poco de esa forma. Mis escritos tienden a ser torpes, tal vez los últimos no tanto, pero los viejos, ugh, dan asco, y eso que los primeros los tire al demonio. También tenían (ahora no tanto) horrores ortográficos, y gramaticales también, la calidad narrativa daba asco y tenía muchas idioteces que las veo en fics de autores nuevos y me dan ganas de pegarles. Menos las "caritas", gracias al cielo nunca hice eso en ningún capitulo, en las notas sí, pero las notas son las notas. Hay muchas escritoras mucho mejores. Ah, gracias por los rw que no recibí, enserio.

Por cierto, no poseo conocimiento alguno sobre esa charla (creo, mi memoria puede recordar un millar de nombres una vez que me los aprendo y asociarlos con las caras de los personajes o artistas, pero a veces es un "no me acuerdo ni que desayune"), por lo que sí es alguna forma de pedirle que le reclame no voy a hacerlo, es su historia (no, no es mía, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Está en el resumen, carajo) y hace lo que se le plazca con ella, me guste o no, si toma mis consejos es cosa suya, y lo siento, pero no tienes mi apoyo para que le susurre en el oído que te diga que sí, porque para empezar no es decisión mía, yo no escribo esto, lo escribe él, si yo fuese quien redacta ya sea el capítulo o el hilo argumental tendría ese poder, pero no. Así que no vuelvas a pedírmelo, porque como dije, quiera o no incluirte, no importa porque yo no tengo el poder de decisión. De igual forma, no quiero, pero no quería ser tan… Uh… ¿Cortante?, ¿Chocante?, como sea.

PD: Mejora la ortografía y gramática, no cuesta. Y deja de comerte letras.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, aquí un capítulo más desde la cuenta de imouto.

Sé que he tardado en publicar y usé lo del capítulo de Naruto para que muchos no se hartasen de esperar.

Bueno, antes de seguir, respondamos a los review del especial de alma dividida:

.

.

 **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul :**

También tengo pendientes las secuelas de Sandaime Mao y Familia Fox (que ya tenía dos capítulos hechos) y mi cabeza cada vez le cuesta más escribir ^^U

Miedo me das con esa versión alternativa de legado de la diosa y no sé qué tienes pensado con el pobre Alastor (mientras no sea un edo tensei o muera...)

 **Patata:**

Hola Patata, me alegro de que te guste la historia.

Te comprendo buen lector, el auto-corrector es un verdadero fastidio, sobre todo cuando quieres escribir términos de anime T,T

 **Galer:**

Van a recibir muchos palos... No lo dudes

 **Guest R**

Antes que nada, creo que en lan no tengo cuenta... lástima.

Como dije mi cuenta principal está en EUW, el año pasado casi rocé el oro y este año me dije a mi mismo al comenzar la temporada:

"Bueno, creo que a diferencia de antes ya tengo mis líneas memorizadas y campeones alternativos más o menos dominados por si acaso... ¿Qué puede salir mal si hago rankeds nada más empezar la temporada?"

Ese es un error que no volveré a cometer, para aquellos unranked que vayan a hacer rankeds... Esperen a que falte un par de meses para terminar la temporada.

De las 10 partidas iniciales, las cuales definen tu posición en la liga fueron una completa pesadilla... Trolls, uno e incluso dos afk de tu equipo en la misma partida...

Ahora me quedé en el bronce y creo que disfruto más de las PVP... Eso sí, ya casi tengo a nivel 7 a Soraka y Teemo escuadrón omega. Y con Taric hice una partida con S+ en la que fui el único en no morir, 4/0/31 (Usaba la skin rosa, creo que afectó a los enemigos ja ja)

Por los motivos de donde vivo, es mejor no "publicar directamente"... Antes mis historias estaban en mi cuenta, pero el año pasado me vi obligado a borrarlas todas, al igual que varios dibujos en Deviantart y todas las covers de guitarra en Youtube.

Mi primera historia, creo que puedes buscarla por internet. era bastante mala en sentido gramatical pero te echabas unas risas, "Naruto, Sandaime Mao"

AliceUchihaLockwood fue amable al permitirme resucitar Familia Fox en su cuenta... Que conste que muchos aun me piden la secuela.

Naruto y el legado de la diosa está en la cuenta de Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul , en sí es una historia hecha a "medias", ella da alguna que otra idea más sus OC y yo me dedico a redactar... Ya vamos más de 350000 palabras y le queda poco para finalizar.

Hay dos historias que no se han vuelto a publicar, una de ellas es alma dividida y a pesar de que tenía un estilo cutre de escritura... Resultó ser una de las favoritas de mucha gente debido a las locuras que pasaban (Imagina que en el universo de Saint Seiya existe la doncella del signo yandere). Lo curioso es que justo me quedaban dos capítulos para terminarla.

Para terminar hubo una historia más, la cual creo que muchos de mis lectores habituales se habrán olvidado pues se creó poco antes del fatídico día en el que tuve que retirar las historias... Apenas tenía tres capítulos pero prometía bastante. Un cross over entre Naruto y Zero no Tsukaima.

.

.

 **Agusman**

Siento el retraso, tengo aquí un nuevo capítulo. La verdad, quería hacer un fic oscuro de negligencia que fuera diferente a el típico cliché de fanfiction. Al final, debido a que la escritura de uno depende de su humor... decidí pasar al humor absurdo e infantil para intentar estar más alegre.

.

.

 **Zafir09**

Lo sé, sé que los dark Naruto no son de tu agrado. Al final fue uno de los motivos por el que pasé a mi resultado final, pues, en lugar de dar una visión negativa de la vida, intenté mostrar un lado absurdo y divertido de las cosas.

La idea de un Dark Naruto puede ser muy ambigua, bien puede ser un dark naruto que solo quiera destruir el mundo o un dark naturo que quiera la paz mundial a excepción de Konoha, para Konoha tendría planeado un final bastante curioso.

.

.

.-Ahora que ya han sido contestadas las review, pasemos al capítulo.

He de advertir que la mayoría del capítulo sigue el canon y tiene bastantes resúmenes, pero a partir del siguiente, se puede decir que se acabó.

Ya estoy planificando la modificación de arcos, así como generar una nueva saga con nuevos y viejos enemigos.

.

.

 **Una entrada intimidatoria.**

.

.

.

Las campanas de la media noche habían sonado y los juegos mágicos habían comenzado.

Desde cualquier habitación preparada para los participantes del torneo se podía apreciar en el exterior la proyección de un gigante anunciador con una cabeza de calabaza (se notaba que era un disfraz pero así está la cosa) y un traje verde con un bonito sombrero de brujo verde bastante grande.

– ¡Los grandes juegos mágicos de este año han comenzado!– El presentador/mascota de los juegos anunció por todo lo alto mientras que muchos de los participantes sonreían, Alastor aún conservaba algo en su memoria del anime original y podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sin embargo, Elfman aún no había regresado con Wendy por lo que mentalmente ya estaba determinando que hacer.

– Por desgracia, este año hemos tenido una gran cantidad de participantes por lo que tendremos que hacer una eliminatoria-Gecko– Muchos cambiaron de expresión a una de sorpresa, la primera por este anuncio y otros porque se había empezado a generar lo que parecía un laberinto gigante con escaleras que comunicaban con cada habitación de los gremios participantes.

– ¿Y esto? – Lucy preguntó sorprendida, Erza por otro lado, se preguntaba por la cantidad de magia usada para haber podido generar algo así de la nada.

– Los primeros 8 equipos que logren encontrar la meta, serán los que participen. Todo está permitido durante esta prueba. Buena suerte– La transmisión parecía estar a punto de acabarse cuando terminó de formarse la construcción gigantesca que tenía una forma esférica. Sin embargo, parecía no haber terminado de dar el mensaje completo.

– Y no nos haremos responsables si alguien pierde la vida en el laberinto, recuerden que deben llegar los cinco miembros a la meta. – El tipo de la calabaza terminó anunciando, dejando al grupo de Fairy Tail preocupado (o al menos casi todos) ya que Wendy no estaba presente y por desgracia era necesaria debido a que era miembro del grupo.

– Esto es malo, Wendy no está con nosotros– Lucy exclamó al grupo el cual también estaba preocupado por este detalle, dado que Elfman no había regresado con la dragon slayer de viento, sería un problema grave pues no podrían participar.

– No os preocupéis, aquí tenéis al sustituto – Alastor sonrió con fuerza mientras se señalaba así mismo. Todos le miraron para recordar el plan de cambio que tenía pensado Makarov aunque no se había decidido quien sería finalmente el que fingiría estar "lesionado".

– Algo me dice que esto va a ser problemático – Lucy murmuró antes de que Natsu la sujetase para poder llevarla al laberinto, Gray, Erza y Alastor saltaron con fuerza para llegar al inicio de su recorrido por el laberinto.

Nada más llegar a este, pudieron comprobar que era un laberinto en toda regla y que su complejidad era exagerada.

Erza poseía una brújula pero por desgracia se había averiado.

Ante esto, Lucy parecía tener una gran idea tras un rato de buscar un camino adecuado.

– ¡Ábrete puerta de la brújula: Pyxis! – Ante ellos apareció el espíritu el cual tenía un gran parecido a un pájaro con plumas de colores rojas, en la parte inferior, sus alas se tornan de un color turquesa. Cuenta con un pico de gran tamaño de color naranja, al igual que sus pies. Su rostro es blanco, asemejándose a una brújula, con líneas negras situadas a sus costados, sus ojos son pequeños y brillantes, de color negro. En cuanto a su cuerpo, posee manchas triangulares de color lavanda. La característica más resaltante de Pyxis, es la brújula que porta en su cabeza, la cual utiliza para realizar su magia.

Por extraño que pareciese, el espíritu celestial parecía asustado y triste, el motivo era la brújula de Erza con la cual se sentía infravalorado.

– Vamos Pyxis, Erza se disculpará y además es tu momento de brillar– Lucy le dijo intentando animar para que la invocación hiciera su trabajo, entonces, señaló en dirección hacia arriba.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Natsu preguntó al espíritu para que este afirmase con la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento, la construcción gigantesca que formaba el laberinto comenzó a girar, provocando una ligera sensación de mareo en Natsu aunque por suerte, consiguió aferrarse a la estructura al igual que el resto de sus compañeros a excepción de Alastor y Pyxis.

Pyxis al igual que muchos otros magos cayeron al vacío, quedando de esta forma eliminados de la competición. Alastor ni siquiera se movió del sitio porque había utilizado chakra para quedarse pegado a la plataforma.

– (No es justo ) – Lucy derramaba lágrimas de anime al ver a el rey demonio tan fresco como una lechuga sin inmutarse ante el cambio de la estructura mientras que ella había logrado aferrarse gracias a su látigo.

– Vamos a recoger unas hadas – Alastor empezó a silbar mientras iba acercándose a cada uno de ellos para lanzar les a una localización en la que no estarían en riesgo de caída.

– Parece que la brújula no servirá en esta situación, sin embargo las estructuras no cambian de lugar... Tal vez si hacemos un mapa, nos podremos ubicar – Erza reflexionó rápidamente sobre la situación y cuál era el plan más eficaz para llevar a cabo.

– Muy bien – Gray expresó su conformidad al igual que el resto del grupo y empezaron a preparar el mapa para poder guiarse, cabe destacar que ninguno era un artista en el dibujo pero al menos podían hacer algún comentario sobre cada zona en el mapa para poder distinguir, fue un rato hasta que divisaron a un grupo de personas.

– ¿Esos no son del gremio de Twilight Ogre? – Lucy preguntó señalando al grupo de magos el cual les vio.

– Je, je, je... Esta será nuestra venganza – Uno de los magos del gremio rival el cual fue "castigado" cuando regresaron de Tenroujima murmuró antes de que tanto el como el resto del grupo se abalanzase sobre el grupo de Fairy tail...

No tardaron ni 5 segundos en caer totalmente golpeados en el suelo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Lucy señaló con el dedo unos papeles que tenía el líder de Twilight Ogre, Erza se acercó para echarles un vistazo.

– Estos son... Oh... Ya veo... – La mirada de Erza parecía volverse un poco espeluznante, los otros compañeros que se acercaron a revisar los papeles comenzaron a poner rostros similares que solo servía para asustar más a Lucy.

– Han hecho como nosotros, han dibujados indicaciones por lo que hay una nueva forma de salir de aquí – Gray a pesar de su personalidad, también tenía una sonrisa que asustaba, después de todo estaban a punto de pasarlo en grande.

– Solo tenemos que ir a por los demás y robarles los mapas a golpes... Eso se nos da bien. – Natsu terminó el análisis de forma siniestra. Lucy estaba temblando mientras miraba con una gota de sudor como el resto del equipo parecía ir en búsqueda y captura de cualquier otro gremio como si de un juego divertido se tratase.

Como si fuera una tormenta de velocidad, la invocadora de espíritus celestiales veía como el grupo adquiría los fragmentos de mapa a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que varios magos caían del laberinto con lágrimas de miedo debido a la brutalidad absurda que estaban recibiendo por parte de los magos de Fairy tail.

– Muy bien, con esto creo que podemos llegar – Alastor empezó a juntar las piezas "adquiridas de forma pacífica" a modo de un puzzle y así poder completar el mapa, tras estudiarlo durante un par de minutos, había dado con la dirección en la que había una gran probabilidad de encontrar la meta.

Entonces empezaron a ir más rápido que los clientes de los comercios durante el Black Friday hasta que al final encontraron la puerta de la meta en la que estaba el presentador de la puerta.

– ¡Enhorabuena, han conseguido pasar la prueba! – El presentador con la cabeza de calabaza exclamó mientras mostraba un semblante alegre, intentando ignorar las miradas de sonrisas un tanto sádicas del grupo que tenía frente a él.

– Ja, Ja, Ja... ¡Seguro que hemos llegado los primeros! – Natsu exclamó en señal de triunfo, sin duda su método de buscar magos y quitar sus mapas era en realidad el método más rápido. Sin embargo, la risa nerviosa del pequeño no indicaba una buena contestación para el dragon slayer de fuego.

– En realidad han llegado los últimos – Esa frase dejó totalmente en shock a casi todos los miembros que había participado en el juego de "atrapa el fragmento" pues su labor a plena velocidad no había dado el gran rendimiento que esperaban, al menos habían logrado pasar (y divertirse un poco).

Sin embargo, cierto peli plata parecía un poco pensativo hasta que su mente hizo un "click" causando en este una risa nerviosa mayor que la del presentador.

– ¿Que te sucede? – Gray pregunto al otro usuario de hielo que había en el grupo, sin duda algo que no les gustaría estaba a punto de ser mencionado por el rey demonio.

– Bueno, acabo de acordarme que tal vez tenía una forma de haber encontrado la meta nada más entrar en el laberinto – Alastor empezó a rascarse la nuca mientras intentaba reírse de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora al ver como varios de sus compañeros le veían como si las miradas lanzasen dagas afiladas al rojo vivo

Después de todo, había comprobado de que todavía tenía disponible el Byakugan por lo que podría haberlo usado para encontrar rápidamente la meta desde un principio.

– ¡Pero serás...! – Natsu fue a golpear a Alastor, sin embargo, este tipo de agresividad fue interrumpida gracias a Erza la cual lo había inmovilizado.

– Tranquilízate Natsu, hemos llegado a la meta igualmente... Además todos podemos tener lapsus de memoria, el otro día olvidé que era el día de las ofertas 3x1 en tartas de fresa.

– Bueno, es mejor que vayan pasando. El público les espera – El presentador de la calabaza y sombrero verde les informó mientras abría la puerta que conduciría al estadio donde se realizarían los grandes juegos mágicos.

Antes de presentarse en la arena, cada grupo que había logrado pasar había obtenido un tiempo extra para prepararse para el torneo, algunos por ejemplo tomaron ese tiempo para ponerse trajes a juego.

Elfman logró encontrar a Wendy y la llevó a la enfermería, esta estaba totalmente agotada porque una pequeña criatura de oscuridad le había dejado sin reservas mágicas temporalmente, cosa que enfureció a Yami. La dragon slayer se sentía triste pues a pesar de que alguien debía "fingir" más adelante, para que Alastor participase, le hubiera gustado poder luchar. Grandine, aseguró que lograría curarla a tiempo para que al menos pudiera participar en alguna prueba.

Todos a excepción de Alastor portaban un conjunto similar, el único que no portaba las prendas de equipo, era Alastor pues ni loco pensaba ponerse el uniforme de wendy ... Después de todo no era su estilo... Ni su talla.

.

Todo el público estaba ansioso de la presentación de los equipos que participarían este año, sobretodo, porque a diferencia de otras ocasiones se había realizado una preliminar, dejando a los ocho mejores gremios en la competición.

Pero esta ansiedad no era compartida por todos por igual, cierta muchacha de cabellos oscuros estaba fijándose con un toque un tanto perezoso al estadio.

– (Quiero matarlos pero... Con esta competición podré verles pelear entre ellos) – La joven sonrió al pensar en cómo los dragon slayers se enfrentarían entre sí, aunque en realidad sería en dos equipos aunque no sabía si realmente participarían los cuatro que había en la ciudad.

Sus pensamientos felices ante la visión de unos maltratados magos fue entorpecida por un pequeño recuerdo de hace siete años que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

También lo había visto el día anterior cuando los cazadores de dragones de Sabertooth y el hermano de Zeref estaban discutiendo, entonces pudo escuchar su nombre.

Algo extraño en ella ya que a los humanos los considera meras sabandijas que no merecen pisar el suelo por el que pasa. El motivo por el que no había acabado con todo era simplemente por las maravillas que hornean en las pastelerías.

La última vez que destruyó una civilización fue debido a que se descatalogó su postre favorito y peor aún, se llevaron delante de ella la última unidad a la venta.

– (Ni si quiera en mi forma de dragón parecía asustado como el resto, como si fuera algo normal o si no fuera algo a temer ) – Esta joven era en realidad Acnologia y tomaba con algo de frustración un pedazo del pastel que había comprado en el puesto de hace poco, intentaba calmar los nervios con lo que consideraba comida celestial... Para ser exactos, la 9º pieza de comida celestial que había devorado desde que se había sentado en las gradas, no era de extrañar que recibía miradas de envida por parte de muchas mujeres por que la dragona parecía comer dulces sin preocuparse de su maravillosa figura.

Poco sabían que una ventaja que poseía, era su metabolismo con el cual era prácticamente imposible el engordar.

Volviendo al pensamiento de la chica, ella tampoco tenía en su mente la respuesta de la tranquilidad de Alastor en los eventos de siete años atrás. Poco sabía que ya había tratado con dragones e incluso seres que le ocasionaban más miedo, después de todo, el mundo de Fiore tenía la suerte de no haber conocido a la terrorífica Ciela.

Pronto, las trompetas sonaron anunciando la aparición del presentador de los juegos mágicos.

.

– Bienvenidos a los grandes juegos mágicos de este año en el que encontraremos grandes emociones... y que mejor para esta ocasión, el poder contar con nuestros comentaristas favoritos. –El anunciante de los juegos señaló la tribuna donde estaban varias personas sentadas, cada una con un micrófono.

Estas personas eran:

El anunciante Chapati Lola, Yajima del consejo mágico y como invitada especial Jenny Realight del gremio Blue Pegasus.

– ¡Es el momento de que entren los equipos participantes! – Chapati exclamó provocando el júbilo por parte del público el cual había estado esperando durante un año para poder volver a ver este evento.

– Para empezar el equipo que ha quedado octavo en la preliminar... ¿Serán capaces de recuperar su antigua gloria? – Todos estaban expectantes a la entrada del primer grupo de los que habían pasado la primera prueba, muchos estaban a punto de dar sus gritos de ánimo para apoyar a el gremio durante estos juegos.

– El contrario a su nombre... Salvaje y ruidoso... ¡Fairy tail! – Chapati exclamo con fuerza mientras un poco de confetis caía sobre el gremio que estaba participando, Natsu estaba más adelantado respecto a los demás, colocándose en el centro del grupo levantando su brazo derecho para llamar a el clamor de las personas, por un lado estaban Lucy y Erza mientras que por el otro estaban Gray y Alastor el cual portaba la bandera con un rostro tranquilo (Y con algo de sueño)

Contrario a lo que esperaban casi todos los del grupo, los participantes fueron recibidos por una gran cantidad de abucheos, cosa que no agradaba a Natsu, el cual estaba sorprendido y Gray respondía a la forma de actuar del público con una ligera mueca.

– A diferencia de otros años en los que este gremio ha quedado en último lugar, con una feroz labor han logrado clasificarse durante las preliminares de este año – Chapati soltó unas cuantas palabras para intentar cambiar un poco la actitud del público ya que este estaba actuando en base a los años anteriores y no hace falta decir que este tipo de acciones por parte del público puede ser perjudicial... Después de todo, el abucheo nada más aparecer puede resultar en algunos, un poco desmoralizador.

– Este grupo está formado mayormente por los magos involucrados en el caso "Tenrou"... Los que siempre causaban problemas. Así que seguramente puedan alcanzar la cima, después de todo, sobrevivieron a Acnologia – El miembro del consejo mágico vestido de cocinero añadió a la conversación con una sonrisa, sin duda le caía genial la comunidad de Fairy Tail y no podía negar al igual que muchos , el hecho de que todos estos años... La derrota de este gremio había sido debido a la falta de sus mejores miembros.

No hacía falta decir que una pequeña parte del estadio sí que estaba dando ánimos al gremio, porque en realidad eran los demás miembros del gremio que habían acudido a presenciar el torneo... Para mayor sorpresa de todos, Mavis estaba con ellos. Aunque claro, solo los miembros con la marca podían verla.

Ante esta situación, cierta dragona no pudo realizar una pequeña mueca ante este "espectáculo"

– (Malditos miserables, me alegraba de que fueran el objeto de burla pero tuvieron que saltar la estupidez de que sobrevivieron a mi ataque... Como me encantaría verlos sufrir... pero primero…) – Los pensamientos de la dragona fueron derivados a masticar un trozo de pastel para intentar reducir el mal humor, lo curioso era que su vista se había posado en el infeliz que había osado a no sentir miedo ante su poder.

La que seguramente se podría considerar una tsundere con predilección por los dulces y además de poseer la capacidad de comer cuanto quiera sin preocupaciones tenía su vista posada en Alastor, después de todo no estaba reaccionando como debería.

Durante su "intento de batalla" o durante el enfrentamiento verbal contra Sting y Rouge, se había mostrado con una faceta burlesca y sin embargo ahora mostraba una expresión bastante peculiar...

Algunos creerían que estaría pensativo pero muchos otros como Acnologia, verían a Alastor con una expresión de aburrimiento total, tal que si las burlas o abucheos no significasen nada en absoluto.

En realidad los dos grupos de opiniones respecto a la cara de Alastor no estaban lejos de la verdad.

– (Maldita sea, ya voy cuatro noches sin dormir... Yami se ha tenido que quedar fuera por si acaso iba en contra de las reglas y lo peor de todo, es escuchar a esa estúpida. No sé si mi cordura aguantará un día más, sus risas cuando está leyendo Yaoi me están dejando traumatizado. ) – Alastor antes de participar en los juegos había estado haciendo varias misiones de rango bajo sin parar. De esa forma lograría una gran cantidad de dinero sin llamar la atención, tenía pensado ir un día antes a la capital para poder dormir, pero se "perdió" en el camino por lo que perdió un día que habría aprovechado para dormir.

Para colmo, cierta persona que tenía en su espacio mental a la cual había conocido durante estos meses había logrado acceder a sus memorias de cuando era Otaku...

Esa persona se quedó maravillada por toda la cantidad de historias que podía leer o visionar, por desgracia, descubrió los recuerdos bloqueados de todo el contenido que fue obligado a ver por parte de su imouto y otras personas conocidas en referencia al yaoi...

En ese momento, el mundo recibió a una de las mayores fuhoshi.

– En séptimo lugar, los sabuesos del infierno... ¡Quatro Cerberus!– Chapati exclamó el nombre del siguiente gremio en participar, el cual recibió más aplausos en comparación a Fairy tail.

Después de ellos, fueron Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale, gremio en el que estaban Lyon, la persona que aprendió ice make junto a Gray, Shelly Blendy, y Jura, miembro de los santos asistentes del reino.

– Y en tercer lugar... Tenemos una sorpresa, la primera vez que participa este gremio... Los corredores de la media noche... ¡Raven Tail! – Chapati exclamó en sorpresa, aunque las personas más impactadas fueron varios miembros de Fairy Tail pues conocían dicho gremio.

Después de todo, el fundador de este gremio era el hijo de Makarov el cual se marchó al lado oscuro de la magia. Lo que significaba una cosa...

– ¡UN GREMIO OSCURO! – Makarov exclamó sin creer lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos, para acto seguido empezar a refunfuñar.

Sin embargo las palabras en alto tono por parte del maestro del gremio hizo mella en los espectadores los cuales no habían escuchado nada sobre ese gremio antes y no podían creer que era un gremio oscuro.

Yajima tenía informes de ese gremio, si bien es cierto que el gremio existía desde hace unos años, recientemente había sido aprobado por el consejo y por tanto eran considerados como un gremio oficial.

Makarov no estaba contento pues sabía que Ivan, su hijo, estaba planeando algo que no era nada bueno y le parecía imposible el hecho de haber logrado pasar por un gremio legal, poco sabía que su hijo había estado planificando este momento durante mucho tiempo ya que se imaginaba que algún día volvería de Tenroujima, odiaba a su padre y sin embargo sabía de alguna forma de que no se le vería negada su oportunidad de efectuar sus planes.

– Fairy Tail – El enmascarado con apariencia de ser el líder del grupo de Raven Tail, llamó la atención de nuestros protagonistas.

– Esa pequeña niña de antes, fue nuestra forma de decir "hola" – El hombre misterioso habló con un tono oscuro al mismo tiempo que una pequeña criatura oscura situada en el hombro de otro enmascarado con forma de diablillo negro, adoptaba la forma de una mini chibi Wendy cayendo desmallada... Enviando de forma clara y sencilla el mensaje.

El efecto fue inmediato, todo el grupo de Fairy Tail mostró su intención asesina a excepción de uno, ya que este estaba mirando a las gradas donde se emitía un instinto asesino bastante intimidatorio mayor que el del resto de los miembros y que conocía muy bien.

–(De no ser por las reglas del torneo, Yami sería capaz de bajar aquí y luchar de forma salvaje...) – Alastor resopló antes de poner una mala mirada en el grupo de Raven Tail, de los cuales unos pocos mostraban de forma involuntaria un ligero temblor debido a la intención asesina que recibían.

No se debe confundir la preocupación de Yami sobre Wendy, la razón por la que Yami parecía tan encariñado con la dragon slayer era muy simple, le recordaba mucho a su pequeña hija que perdió durante la batalla contra el Mao original, esa fue principalmente la razón por la que Yami decidió unirse a la rebelión y esta joven maga tenía una gran similitud... no solo por la apariencia y forma de ser, incluso el nombre era similar.

– (Me pregunto quién falta a parte de Sabertooth) – El pensamiento del líder del gremio era el mismo que muchos espectadores pues solo quedaban los dos mejores equipos en clasificarse durante las eliminatorias.

La expectación era gigantesca y muchos tenían teorías sobre que equipos serían, estaba claro que Sabertooth sería uno de esos dos grupos, pero el hecho de que hubiera otro era intrigante. Muchos al ver el grupo que se acercaba, quedaron como piedra pues no se esperaban dicho grupo.

– ¡El equipo B de Fairy Tal! – Cuatro de los cinco integrantes del equipo "A" de este gremio se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los integrantes del segundo equipo formado por compañeros: Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia y alguien quien no debería estar... "Mystogan".

Lo más curioso es la reacción de Lucy que afirmaba que tener a Laxus en un equipo debería ir en contra de todas las reglas establecidas.

A excepción de este detalle, tres de los magos restantes tenían más interés en el que iba a un estilo más similar al de un shinobi... "Mystogan", Erza ya sabía perfectamente quien era esta persona, al igual que Natsu y Gray los cuales no se lo podían creer... Esta persona en realidad no era Mystogan, era Jellal... El Jellal de este mundo ya que Mystogan era el Jellal de la dimensión Edolas.

A pesar de las risas provocadas por Makarov debido a esta situación, una gran multitud de espectadores al igual que los propios miembros del grupo "A" no entendía cómo era posible esta situación, como era posible que hubiera dos grupos de Fairy tail.

La respuesta era simple, en las reglas se indica que se pueden mandar un total de dos grupos por gremio, ese fue uno de los motivos por el que se hizo una eliminatoria inicial, porque había demasiados equipos participantes.

Algunos veían esto como una ventaja para Fairy tail, hasta que vieron como Natsu exclamaba delante de todos que veía a los del otro equipo como si fuera un grupo al que derrotar (Cosa en la que Gajeel parecía coincidir).

Mavis no tuvo ninguna dificultad en darse cuenta de que Mystogan no era en realidad un miembro del gremio, pero al escuchar que estaba a favor de Fairy tail y de que era fuerte, lo dejó pasar... Aunque su actitud fue mucho más permisiva al enterarse de que era tan fuerte como para haber pertenecido a los 10 santos asistentes... Cosas que hizo que muchos en el gremio tuvieran una gran gota de sudor.

Al mismo tiempo, Erza y "Mystogan" hablaban sobre la extraña presencia mágica que estaban investigando, al ser un equipo nuevo, descartaron a Raven Tail pues la magia extraña se sentía desde hace un tiempo.

Pronto el estadio completo se llenó de aplausos para recibir al "mejor gremio" de Fiore: Sabertooth.

No había ninguna duda de que sería un torneo memorable, porque en la mente de unos pocos, estaba el hecho de que los últimos serán los primeros, ocho son los equipos que participan mientras que un total de 104 habían quedado excluidos.

El resumen de participantes es:

 **Equipo de Sabertooth:**  
Rogue Cheney.  
Sting Eucliffe.  
Rufus Lohr.  
Orga Nanagear.  
Yukino Agria.

 **Equipo de Lamia Scale:**  
Lyon Vastia.  
Jura Neekis.  
Sherria Blendy.  
Yuka Suzuki.  
Toby.

 **Equipo de Blue Pegasus:**  
Ren Akatsuki.  
Eve Tearm.  
Hibiki Lates.  
Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.  
Nichiya.

 **RESERVA:**  
Jenny Realight

 **Equipo de Mermaid Heels:**  
Beth Vanderwood.  
Arania Webb.  
Risley Law.  
Kagura Mikazuchi.  
Millianna.

 **Equipo de Quatro Cerberus:**  
Yaeger.  
War Cry.  
Rocker.  
Nobarly.  
Sems.

 **RESERVA:  
** Bacchus.

 **Equipo A de Fairy Tail:**  
Natsu Dragneel.  
Lucy Heartfilia.  
Erza Scarlet.  
Gray Fullbuster.  
Alastor Fox.

 **RESERVA:**  
Wendy Marvel.

 **Equipo B de Fairy Tail:**  
Juvia Lockser.  
Gajeel Redfox.  
Mirajane Strauss.  
Laxus Dreyar.  
Mystogan (Jellal Fernandez).

 **RESERVA:**  
Kana Alberona

 **Equipo de Raven Tail:**  
Alexei.  
Nullpuding.  
Flare Corona.  
Obra.  
Kurohebi.

.

Tras la presentación de los participantes, la calabaza con la ayuda de un tablón mágico, comenzó a explicar los juegos mágicos de este año:

El evento principal tiene de duración 5 días, con dos eventos que se celebran cada día, una batalla y un **evento sorpresa**. Para el caso del evento sorpresa, cada equipo recibirá una cantidad de puntos en función de su posición final del evento:

 **1º:** 10 puntos **2º:** 8 puntos **3º:** 6 puntos **4º:** 4 puntos **5º:** 3 puntos **6°:** 2 puntos **7°:** 1 punto **8°:** 0 puntos

Para las batallas, según lo que le pase al equipo:

 **Victoria:** 10 puntos **Empate:** 5 puntos **Derrota:** 0 puntos

Las batallas se decidirán por los organizadores sobre la base de los votos de los fans, y se establecerá así:

Equipo A vs Equipo B

Equipo C vs Equipo D

Equipo E vs Equipo F

Equipo G vs Equipo H

.

La primera prueba estaba a punto de comenzar y antes de saber de qué se trataba, cada equipo seleccionó al mago que estaba por participar en la prueba.

Gray Fullbuster, Juvia, Lyon, Nullpuding, Eve, Rufus, Yaeger y Beth eran los que disputarían en el evento.

"Hidden" Es el nombre de la primera prueba, una gran estructura surgió de la nada, recreando un escenario que simulaba la ciudad y estaba llena de copias de los magos que participaban en la prueba.

Las reglas eran sencillas:

-Los magos ganan 1 punto cuando atacan al otro competidor.

-Los magos pierden 1 punto si es atacado por un competidor, o si ataca a un clon.

-Después de 10 segundos de ser atacado, el mago volverá a aparecer en un área diferente de la ciudad.

-Reiniciar puede ocurrir tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que el tiempo se agote.

-El ganador es el equipo que tiene más puntos después de que pase el límite de 30 minutos.

.

Por desgracia para el equipo B de Fairy tail, esta prueba era un punto débil para Juvia y nada más empezar la prueba quedó demostrado el motivo... Tener una infinidad de copias de Gray le ocasionaba unas ganas imposible de frenar de abrazarles... Por lo que en menos de cinco segundos, el equipo B ya tenía registrado una puntuación negativa en el marcador.

Por desgracia, esta prueba no era nada fácil para el gremio de nuestros protagonistas. Nullpuding parecía dedicarse únicamente a molestar a Gray, utilizando los clones a modo de distracción y atacarle por la espalda.

Pero lo peor de todo, fue la actuación de Sabertooth, el cual con un mínimo esfuerzo... logró una puntuación excepcional utilizando la magia de "Memory Make", algo que hizo preocupar a Alastor pues no sabía si con esa magia, podrían verse afectadas sus técnicas.

Al final, los dos grupos de Fairy tail quedaron en los últimos puestos y siendo el hazme-reír por parte del público, Gray contenía las lágrimas de furia con la promesa de que obtendría la revancha más adelante.

Tras la prueba de Hidden, había llegado el momento de las peleas.

Lucy es llamada como representante de su equipo para la primera pelea de los juegos, enfrentándose al gremio que hasta hace poco era oscuro y muestra un gran odio hacia Fairy Tail, Raven Tail.

Debido a esto, Lucy está con una mirada en la que se puede notar la intención de pelear con todo su arsenal. Mavis al igual que algunos otros, se preguntan cuáles son las intenciones ocultas de este gremio formado por el hijo de Makarov.  
La batalla la cual tendrá una duración máxima sería de media hora dio comienzo, de forma rápida, Lucy invoca a Tauro para atacar, en el momento en el que Flare esquiva el golpe, Lucy sorprende a muchos llamando a escorpio pues muy pocos son capaces de invocar a más de un espíritu al mismo tiempo y mucho menos si son de los signos principales.

Flare se defiende de la arena de Escorpio con su pelo y tras esto, Lucy le pide a Tauro que utilice la arena del otro espíritu para crear una técnica combinada.

Una vez realizada la técnica, Lucy hace cancela la invocación dejando a Flare la oportunidad de atacar pero se defiende invocando a Cáncer que consigue cortar el pelo de la maga.

Esta jugada no le gustó en absoluto a la maga de cabellos rojizos, la cual decide usar la táctica de meter el pelo bajo tierra para agarrar por los pies a Lucy y provocar quemaduras en esta.

Sin tirar la toalla, Lucy utiliza su látigo celestial con el cual también agarra a Flare.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos por el combate que se estaba disputando, sobre todo por parte de Blue pegasus los cuales afirmaban el sorprendente progreso en el poder de la usuaria de magia celestial.

Regresando a pelea, Flare utiliza de nuevo su pelo y lo mete bajo tierra, haciendo que Lucy se pregunte si va a volver a utilizar el mismo movimiento de antes.

Pasaba el tiempo y Lucy no sentía nada en el suelo y entonces Flare señala hacia la grada de Fairy Tail, donde Asuka Connell tiene a su lado el pelo de Flare.

Lucy intenta avisar a Asuka, pero Flare se lo impide dando una señal con la que Lucy podía interpretarlo fácilmente como un "dilo y sufrirá".

Mientras tanto, la pelea es observada por Arcadios el cual dice que la fruta está madurando y que una vez que lo haga podrán conseguir su propósito, dirigiéndose después a su "Señor Zeref". Por otro lado, había dos personas que ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación.

Por un lado, Alastor sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba y le daba rabia no poder hacer nada pues él estaba en el palco de participantes. Y aunque fuera lo bastante rápido como para salvar a la niña, sabía perfectamente que Natsu se encargaría de ello, pero lo que realmente le daba rabia era que aun así el resultado estaba decidido pues sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría en la pelea... Claro está que podría informar de ello así como indicar que es lo que busca Jellal, pero eso implicaría muchos problemas.

Otra persona que también estaba algo furiosa, era Acnologia, a pesar de que no le cae bien la humanidad, hasta cierto punto, es honorable en las batallas (incluyendo las situaciones que resuelve aplastando fácilmente a los enemigos... Literalmente). El hecho de chantajear el bienestar de una niña inocente para poder vencer a la rival era algo que la cabreaba demasiado.

Una vez terminado el día, se aseguraría de dar una visita a la pelirroja.

De regreso a la pelea, Flare aprovecha su deshonrosa ventaja sobre Lucy para comenzar a atacarla sin que ésta pueda hacer nada para defenderse, mientras que sus compañeros se preguntan qué es lo que le ocurre a su compañera.

Lucy intenta decir que se rinde, sin embargo Flare no tiene intención de que eso suceda y por eso para agarrar a Lucy y le dice que no va a dejar que diga nada, tan solo gritar por el dolor.

Flare comienza a buscar la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a la maga de Fairy Tail y tras una corta búsqueda, logra una idea.

Flare decide poner la marca de Raven Tail en su cuerpo de forma permanente mediante el fuego de su pelo, teniendo la intención de realizar la marca justo en encima de la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Por suerte y como ya sabía Alastor, Natsu había notado algo extraño y logró llegar a tiempo para proteger a la pequeña, dando la oportunidad a la maga de espíritus estelares para remontar con la ayuda de géminis.

Pasando por un momento de vergüenza en el momento en el que géminis adopta la forma de Lucy, la cual se encontraba cubierta solo por una toalla, esta empieza a recitar con el espíritu celestial el hechizo de Urano Metría.

La técnica que se estaba formando era increíble, Flare estaba aterrada pues veía su derrota si recibía esa técnica, pero en el momento de lograr la victoria...

Tanto Gemini como la magia de Lucy desaparecen instantáneamente, haciendo que Lucy caiga al suelo derrotada por la falta de magia.

Flare mira a su equipo y se da cuenta que eso ha sido gracias a Obra, el cual le ha regalado la victoria...

Cuando el interlocutor Chapati , pregunta a Shito para conocer su opinión, se asusta al ver la cara del ex-consejero, ya que los mejores magos que habían puesto verdadera atención a la batalla pudieron ver como hubo una interferencia en la pelea la cual causó la derrota de Lucy.  
Por desgracia, no se podía demostrar el hecho de que Raven tail había hecho trampas por lo que dicho equipo se llevó los puntos de la victoria.

Por culpa de la derrota y las risas del público, Lucy comienza a llorar debido a la impotencia, algo que Natsu no quería que pasase.

El hijo de Igneel le dice que no debería llorar, pero ella le responde que esta situación es demasiado frustrante. Natsu le dice que deben guardar las lágrimas para cuando ganen y tras esto le ofrece la mano diciéndole que estuvo genial y que gracias a ella se ha dado cuenta de que pueden luchar en ese mundo. Lucy le da la mano y él le dice que con 0 puntos será más interesante ganar, a lo que Lucy responde, aún con lágrimas, que sí y que está entusiasmada con ello. Después de todo, son capaces de lograr lo imposible.

Después de la derrota del Equipo A de Fairy Tail contra el Equipo de Raven Tail el resto de las batallas comienzan.

– Parece que lo tendremos más interesante si queremos salir de esta – Alastor habló el grupo cuando Natsu llegó, aunque Lucy no estaba con él.

– ¿Dónde está Lucy? – Gray pregunta dónde está la compañera que acababa de ser derrotada.

– Oh, Lucy está bien, está tomando un baño – Natsu respondió de forma alegre mientras que en su cabeza se forma la próxima frase la cual sería una estupidez.

– ¿La voy a buscar? Tardo un momento – Natsu pregunta de forma alegre mientras giraba en dirección de los baños, cosa que alertó a todos.

– No es buena idea ir, Natsu. – Alastor fue el primero en hablar con un tono cansado, pues no se creía la forma de reaccionar por parte del dragon slayer de fuego. Pero para este individuo, el apodado por Gray como "cerebro de llama" no parecía importarle la recomendación del semi demonio y hubiera emprendido su camino de no ser porque Erza le atrapase en pleno movimiento de una forma un tanto cómica.

Ren logra vencer su combate contra Arania utilizando Aerial Phose, consiguiendo que los 10 puntos de la batalla vayan para el Equipo de Blue Pegasus y dejando al Equipo de Mermaid Heels sin puntos en esta ronda.

El siguiente combate es el de War Cry de Quatro Cerberus, el cual tiene la capacidad de hacerse más fuerte a mayor sean sus lágrimas y Orga de Sabertooth.

Orga vence a War Cry de un solo ataque y empieza a cantar como su gremio es el mejor.

Sin embargo, Sting reprocha a Orga su actuación en el combate pues podría haberlo hecho más interesante

.

El último combate del día es el que enfrenta a Mystogan, el cual era en realidad Jellal representando al Equipo B de Fairy Tail contra Jura Neekis de Lamia Scale.

Todo el público estaba expectantes de ver a uno de los 10 Magos Santos en acción (Menos para Acnologia, para ella, todos eran meros insectos).

Por su parte, Jellal sale a la arena y se encuentra frente a frente con Jura, el cual le dice que personalmente está apoyando a Fairy Tail, pero que su maestra no aceptaría la derrota y de perder, le haría dar vueltas sin parar.

Jura le promete que no se contendrá y Jellal le dice que por su parte tampoco lo hará.

Entonces Jellal a pesar de que su verdadero motivo de esta en los juegos, es la de descubrir la misteriosa fuente mágica similar a la de Zeref, nada le haría tan feliz como poder ayudar a Fairy Tail en los juegos de este año.

Al mismo tiempo, Mavis se le comienza a notar una expresión de incomodidad y al verla, Makarov le dice que no pasa nada pues Jellal es muy fuerte, a lo que Mavis contesta que necesita ir al baño sorprendiendo cómicamente a todos pues ella es un fantasma.

Por parte de la maga del estilo re-equip, Erza muestra estar preocupada por Jellal al igual que Ultear y Meredy, las cuales observan el combate de su compañero.

El sonido del gong fue la señal de que el combate había comenzado.

Jellal es el primero en moverse lanzándose con los bastones que utilizaba Mystogan contra Jura, el cual responde utilizando su Magia de Tierra.

Jellal consigue esquivar bien los ataques del mago de Lamia Scale y tras esto, utiliza Círculo Mágico de Cinco Niveles: Canción Sagrada, sorprendiendo a Laxus el cual se da cuenta de que Jellal está copiando la magia de Mystogan (Después de todo, tiene que hacerse pasar por su versión de Edolas).

Jura vuelve a lanzar otra ofensiva contra Jellal, sin embargo éste se libra del golpe con Círculo Mágico de Tres Niveles: Espejo de Agua.

Entonces Jura decide desviar de nuevo el ataque golpeando a Jellal, el cual cae al suelo.

Jellal vuelve a levantarse y se da cuenta de que es un oponente que no pueda derrotar con magia prestada por lo que el mago de cabellos azulados utiliza Meter con el que logra aumentar su velocidad, algo que sorprende a Jura el cual empieza a sospechar quién es el mago.

Jura lo persigue con sus rocas, pero su rival las esquiva como puede. Cuando finalmente es alcanzado por uno de los ataques de Jura, Jellal activa una serie de círculos mágicos en el cielo para poder ejecutar su técnica, el Grand Chariot, ataque del que Jura se defiende con Montaña de Roca.

Cuando la humareda producida comienza a despejarse, Jura se da cuenta de quién es realmente su contrincante y de que Makarov no había sido totalmente sincero con él.

Por su parte, Jellal decide que ganará por Fairy Tail y pidiendo disculpas mentalmente a Ultear, se pone en posición para utilizar su mejor técnica: Sema. Justo antes de que el ataque surta efecto, Jellal tiene que detenerse.

¿El motivo?

Fuera del estadio, Ultear obliga a Meredy a utilizar su magia de conexión sensorial en Jellal y aprovechando esto, Ultear decide hacer toda clase de barbaridades a Meredy para que Jellal sienta lo mismo y así quede finalmente fuera de combate.

Ante la repentina agonía de su oponente y su posterior caída, Jura se queda totalmente atónito pues no sabe lo que ha pasado, al igual que ocurre con el resto de los presentes.

Y tras esta humillante y vergonzosa derrota, finalizaba la primera jornada en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, donde Sabertooth ha tenido un día perfecto quedando en primera posición, mientras que los dos equipos de Fairy Tail están últimos con apenas un punto 1 por parte del equip puntos los del equipo A.

Jellal se dirige cabizbajo hasta donde se encuentra su equipo, los cuales no están muy satisfechos con su trabajo, algo a lo que Jellal no puede responder.  
Lucy regresa de su viaje al servicio, regresando al puesto donde están sus compañeros y al llegar... ve el marcador, el cual los sitúa en último lugar, cosa que la desanima un poco.

Natsu al verla tan decaída, le dice que no se preocupe, pues él participará al día siguiente y arrasará en las pruebas.

Al mismo tiempo, en la enfermería, Charle, la cual estaba junto Wendy, se despierta de su sueño debido a una premonición bastante nefasta.

{A la noche, taberna donde está Fairy tail}

.

– Realmente, dais pena. Después de seleccionarlos como nuestro equipo y terminar en el último lugar– Cana se quejó de los dos grupos que participaban en nombre de Fairy tail tras tomar un trago. Sin duda, muchos estaban un poco decaídos debido a la puntuación que habían obtenido en los juegos mágicos... Una puntuación de cero puntos.

Prácticamente todo el gremio estaba en el bar, saboreando la derrota del primer día... Una derrota bastante humillante a decir verdad.

– Claro, mientras tú, tomando alcohol sin parar. Seguro que ni siquiera viste la batalla. – Natsu se quejó ante las quejas de la hija de Gildarts, la cual seguía bebiendo como es costumbre en ella.

– Idiota, tenemos lácrimas de visión con las que pudimos ver las pruebas – La usuaria de cartas señaló un trozo de cristal mágico con el que los magos que no estuvieron en el estadio vieron los juegos.

– ¿Por qué no bebemos por quedar en último lugar? – Makarov preguntó desde su asiento mientras llenaba la jarra, recibiendo las quejas por parte de los magos a su alrededor.

– ¡Esto ha sido el primer día! Mañana me encargaré de conseguir todos los puntos – Natsu alzó la voz con entusiasmo de querer participar en las pruebas del torneo, a lo que Gajeel mostraba a esto con una sonrisa.

– Geje... Si Natsu participa, yo también participaré – El usuario de la magia de dragon slayer entrenado por Metalicana anunció al grupo entero a modo de desafío y para competir con su camarada/rival. A lo cual empezaron a discutir de forma absurda mientras que al mismo tiempo Juvia tenía algunas extrañas paranoias, imaginando cosas que nunca pasarían entre Gray y Lucy, tales como una relación amorosa que nunca sucederá... Pero como Juvia tiende a crear escenarios paranoicos... Lo dejaremos pasar de momento mientras que las cosas en la sala parecían salirse poco a poco de control.

– Algo me dice que no obtendrán la máxima puntuación... Pero si lograrán algún punto – Alastor murmuró en voz baja, aunque lo suficiente para que fuera escuchado por Levy.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – La usuaria de escritura mágica preguntó al miembro más reciente del gremio, el cual la miró durante unos segundos mientras que en su cabeza buscaba la mejor excusa y no decir " Es lo que vi en el comic hace unos años... muchos años..."

– No lo sé, llámalo intuición... En las batallas no te lo puedo asegurar pero si es en las pruebas, puede pasar cualquier cosa. – Alastor respondió con tranquilidad, Levy lo comprendió de forma fácil ya que mientras en una batalla Natsu y Gajeel podrían estar perfectamente ya que es su entorno natural, las pruebas pueden ser al contrario.

– ¡No se preocupen chicos, Fairy Tail no conoce el significado de darse por vencido!– Los ánimos infundidos por el maestro del gremio, surtieron un rápido efecto en todos los magos los cuales habían cambiado a un ambiente festivo y ruidoso... Al punto de que incluso los trabajadores del bar se preguntaban si este realmente era el gremio que iba en último lugar.

Mientras la fiesta proseguía, Natsu decidió realizar combates amistosos contra los mismos a los que se enfrentó al llegar de Tenroujima, no hacía falta decir, que ganó sin dificultad aunque lo hizo de tal forma que aunque ambas veces fueron derrotados, eran capaces de afirmar que Natsu había logrado mejorar de una forma sorprendente en el plazo en el que habían estado entrenando.

Era mejor no decir que el lapso de tres meses para entrenar, se habían convertido en unos pocos días a causa de haber viajado al mundo de los espíritus celestiales... mucho menos el explicar que el motivo de la mejora del dragón slayer era a causa del despertar del segundo origen gracias a la magia de Ultear.

Ante la "ofensa" que Gajeel estaba realizando a Laxus, la cual eran simples frases y "palmaditas en la cabeza", Freed decide reunir a los Raijinshuu para que defiendan el honor de su líder contra Gajeel, sin embargo éstos están demasiado ebrios por culpa de Cana como para moverse.

En ese momento, de pura casualidad literaria, un hombre aparece ajeno al gremio aparece y le dice a Cana que es una buena bebedora, por lo que la reta para ver quién dura más... Cosa que Wakaba y Makao se vean obligados a advertirle de que nadie la ha derrotado... sin embargo esta persona no hace caso y comienzan la competición.

Al cabo de un rato, Cana cae al suelo derrotada (siendo esta su primera derrota), el hombre se da vuelta para irse, teniendo el sostén de Cana como un trofeo.

Macao y Wakaba tratan de detenerlo al golpearlo por burlarse de ella, pero el hombre fácilmente y sin esfuerzo se levanta y los estrella contra el suelo.

– Yo que tú, devolvería esa prenda...– La voz de Alastor sonó a la espalda del mago que había estado bebiendo. Este sujeto, fue a golpear de forma inconsciente al notar de golpe una sensación de amenaza, pero para sorpresa de este, en el momento de golpear, Alastor no estaba donde debería.

– ¿Por qué debería señor fantasma? – El mago borracho preguntó con tono burlón mientras movía el sostén, haciendo que Alastor frunciera el ceño.

– En primer lugar, en ningún momento el sostén quedó como premio para el ganador de la competición y en segundo lugar... No soporto a los pervertidos – Alastor respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo se notaba una sensación de peligro en sus palabras las cuales parecían reducir la temperatura del ambiente.

Y el semi demonio no mentía en sus palabras, después de todo, ver como actuaban personas como Jiraiya sumado a la ira vengativa antipervertidos de Alexa Valentai fueron suficientes para meter en su cabeza el comando de no ser un pervertido.

– Oh, pero he ganado... Ahora me largo– Justo cuando el mago estaba a punto de re emprender su viaje, Alastor se acercó más a él para quitarle la prenda que no debería poseer. En un acto reflejo y gracias a estar muy bebido, el "pervertido borracho" fue a golpear a Alastor para incapacitarlo, pero de forma increíble, Alastor ya no estaba.

– Mejor lo dejo así y me alejo un par de pasos, no vaya a despertar malinterpretando la situación – Alastor dejó caer el sostén encima de Cana y retrocediendo con una rapidez cómica para no despertarla de su sueño causado por la borrachera. Los que presenciaban la escena no se creían la velocidad que tenía pues era mucho mayor que la de Jet en sus mejores días.

– ¿Que está pasando aquí? – Muchos de los magos de Fairy tail que estaban viendo la escena, ebrios o no se pusieron en posición firme, tal como lo hacen los reclutas del ejercito cuando el capitán da una orden.

Sin duda, la discusión en la zona, había atraído la atención de una de las mejores magas del gremio, Erza Scarlet, la persona más "pacífica" y menos "destructiva" del gremio, para aquellos que la conozcan... No piensen que he sido sobornado u amenazado.

– Hola Erza, solo me encargaba de cuidar la intimidad de nuestra bebedora del lugar... A manos de este tipo – Alastor señaló al mago "borracho" el cual aún no entendía como habían sido capaces de arrebatar su premio.

Erza se fijó en la persona en cuestión con una mirada crítica, antes de reconocerlo.

– ¿Bacchus? – Erza preguntó con duda, pues no se creía que esta persona estuviera en la zona, el ahora reconocido como Bacchus se acercó a Erza bastante emocionado.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo Erza! Era cierto que participabas este año, realmente me emociona tener a una digna rival en el torneo – Bacchus empieza a moverse bastante, de forma que intentaba captar cualquier ángulo posible de la imagen de Erza, sin llegar a activar el modo furioso de esta.

El hecho de que Erza conociera al individuo borracho, hizo que Macao y Wacaba quedasen sorprendidos... al igual que Natsu y Gray los cuales se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba.

– Así que tú también participas en el torneo... – Erza declaró de forma tranquila, como si fuera algo obvio, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora y eso que lo vieron durante la presentación... Esa misma mañana.

– Digamos que estaba en la reserva de Quatro Cerverus pero tras ver lo de War Cry, mi espíritu se encendió. – Bacchus mostró una sonrisa salvaje, ignorando el hecho de que estaba disputando una pequeña confrontación con Alastor, cosa que al peliblanco le molestó el hecho de ser ignorado.

Entonces, el "borracho" empezó a dirigirse a la salida intentando mantener el equilibrio.

– Pronto arreglaremos las cosas Erza, mañana... Tarde o temprano, tu espíritu es siempre salvaje ¿Ohhh? – Bacchus giró la cabeza para ver a una Erza con una expresión bastante neutra tirando a "este tio está un poco mal de la cabeza"

En el momento en el que estaba a punto de re emprender su camino, este sintió una ligera sensación de amenaza la cual acortó bastante su borrachera.

Al girar la cabeza nuevamente, pudo ver a Alastor el cual se había colocado detrás de sus compañeros para que estos no vieran lo que hacía:

Mostrar en la distancia un dibujo mal hecho de Alastor pateando el trasero de Bacchus.

Esto hizo que se marcase una sonrisa en el rostro del mago de Quatro Cerberus.

Sin duda, fuera Erza o ese tipo extraño con pelo blanco, podría disputar un buen combate.

Al salir del lugar, Erza mantenía la mano cerrada debido a su nerviosismo. Cabe destacar que se escuchaba por la calle, el sonido de gritos de queja por parte de los civiles a causa de un Bacchus cuya forma de camina distaba de ser en línea recta.

– El halcón borracho, Bacchus del Suihikasou. Es el equivalente del rango S... Me he encontrado varias veces con él y... a pesar de que hemos tenido muchas batallas, estas nunca se resolvieron. – Estas palabras por parte de la maga de pelo escarlata causaron un poco de pánico en Lucy, Gray Y Natsu pues no se imaginaban a alguien capaz de igualar a Erza.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento era totalmente contrario en cierta persona que había impedido que el mago de Quatro Cerberus se llevase su "premio".

– Espero que me toque contra el... Oh... Si... Ya tengo pensada la forma en la que debutaré. Ja... Ja... Ja... MUWWAHAHAHAH! – Alastor había comenzado de forma lenta, una pequeña risa, Para pasar a una carcajada bastante macabra que había inundado la sala entera. La forma de la risa era tan maléfica que todos se pararon al ver como la sala se había oscurecido y parecía como si Alastor proyectase una gran sombra en la pared que realmente intimidaba bastante.

Nadie se había percatado de que Yami había puesto un foco en dirección a su maestro para que este proyectase la sombra...

El segundo día de los juegos, sería un día que será imposible de olvidar...

.

.

.

.

¡Corten!

.

Muwahaha, ya he conseguido terminar dos capítulos en el momento de verdadero interés... pronto alcanzaré la maldad del todo poderoso Teemo.

El siguiente capítulo estará lleno de Hype o eso es lo que pienso por que Alastor va a debutar en los combates.

En un par de días, me pondré con el capítulo de legado de la diosa, tendré que esforzarme porque lo dejé en un momento crítico... pobre Alastor, la que le espera.

Sé que voy despacio en la actualización de los capítulos pero mi escaso tiempo disponible no me deja escribir a gusto, cuando llego a casa muchas veces estoy cansado y prefiero hacer alguna otra cosa que escribir (sumado a las obligaciones diarias)... Más que nada para no hacer esfuerzos en la mente. Aunque intento escribir en mis descansos, aunque sean 400 palabras diarias... Luego los fines de semana logro avanzar bastante más.

Tenía pensado haber lanzado este capítulo la semana pasada pues fue mi cumpleaños, pero es lo que hay.

Ahora antes de terminar estas notas, quiero hacer las típicas preguntas:

.

 **\- ¿Que piensan que va a suceder?**

 **\- ¿Envidia de la capacidad de Acnologia que posee para comer sin engordar?**

 **\- ¿Quien será la desgraciada alma que se enfrentará a Alastor?**

 **\- ¿Debería llevar el nivel absurdo al que poseía Alma dividida?**

 **\- El día en que termine de escribir legado de la diosa... Debería intentar hacer un RPG, juego de peleas o** **Beat 'em up** (Estilo Street of rage, golden axe...).

Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 6: Hora de divertirse

Soy una floja. Hace rato que lo tenia, y la verdad es que apenas lo corregí con Word, soy la peor beta de las betas, odio hacer las correcciones y ediciones, pero tampoco queria dejarlo así como así. Bueno, ya esta medianamente corregido y subido al fin.

Tras una larga espera, aquí el nuevo capítulo.

He estado en hiatus una temporada, pero ya estoy aquí... mi retraso se debe a la falta de inspiración, calor, más calor y algo de pereza. (No lo negaré)

Bueno solo dos review por lo que esta sección es rápida.

 **Zafir09** : poco a poco Zafir, poco a poco... aun me debato si mantener el misterio de Acnologia o no, de momento queda en el misterio para todos a excepción de ustedes.

 **Agusman** : Me alegro de que gustase el capítulo, realmente alma dividida hubiera sido un buen proyecto... aunque debido a mi forma de escribir, me daba miedo que terminase tornándose como su versión final de la cual muchos me preguntan de cómo iba a terminar.

(Si alguien quiere saber cómo terminaría aquel fic, solo pregunten y dejaré como omake la explicación de cómo habría terminado el fic que se borró)

Ahora comencemos el capítulo, como se darán cuenta, solo un 15% es del canon y para que no fuera un copy paste, he decidido saltarme las peleas que muchos habrán visto o leído un montón de veces.

* * *

 _ **Hora de divertirse.**_

El segundo día de los juegos mágicos había comenzado y el estadio rugía de la emoción.

Para empezar, a diferencia de la prueba de hidden, en esta ocasión había salido una prueba con más movimiento.

 **"Carruaje"...** En este juego, los magos que participan se ponen a correr a lo largo de la parte superior de unos carruajes conectados de forma similar a un tren,

Comienzan en un extremo de Crocus y termina en la arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Las reglas eran simples, usar la magia en cualquier situación para llegar a la meta más rápido entorpecer a los otros competidores.

Si te caías de los carruajes, eras automáticamente descalificado y como cualquier carrera, el primero en llegar a la meta sería el vencedor.

De entre los participantes, el orden de la victoria fue el siguiente: Bacchus, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka Suzuki, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki...

Pero lo más interesante y divertido fueron los últimos en llegar pues al fin y al cabo, para estos competidores era una verdadera prueba de fuego y el motivo era simple: Eran dragon slayers y para estos, los transportes eran máquinas de mareo portátiles (nunca mejor dicho)

Al final y el resultado fue: Natsu Dragneel como ante penúltimo, Gajeel Redfox como penúltimo y Para terminar...Sting quedó en la última posición.

Aunque fue un espectáculo algo humillante el simple hecho de ver a magos de alto nivel, resistiendo el impulso de expulsar el desayuno, el público quedó maravillado ante la muestra de voluntad que expresaron los participantes durante la prueba.

Luego llegaron los combates, Kurohebi de Raven Tail contra Toby de Lamia Scale... no hace falta mencionar que Kurohebi ganó aunque su forma de comportarse tras la victoria fue algo bastante desagradable, ya que destrozó el calcetín perdido del pobre mago.

Después fue un combate entre Mirajane de fairy tail B contra Jenny de Blue Pegasus y la victoria fue para la usuaria del take over (mejor no mencionemos la competición de conjuntos de ropa)

A continuación fue un combate digno de ver, Yukino de Sabertooth mostró una gran capacidad como usuaria de magia celestial y su invocación de la 13º puerta del zodiaco... pero aun con sus llaves doradas, no fue rival para Kagura de Mermaid Heels. Esta chica tenía cierto complejo de Sasuke, no es que fuera alguien obsesionado con el poder, más bien estaba obsesionada con la venganza.

Sin embargo, el siguiente combate es posible que llamara la atención a muchos espectadores.

– ¡El combate que tenemos a continuación será entre Quatro Cerberus y el equipo A de Fairy Tail! – El anunciante exclamó al público, algunos de los espectadores ahora tenían un poco más de interés en el último equipo mencionado tras la actuación en la prueba anterior, mientras que otros, aun pensaban que eran un equipo de risa debido a sus derrotas constantes.

– En primer lugar, por parte de Quatro Cerberus tenemos a un mago de rango S... con ustedes ¡Bacchus Glow!– El estadio se llenó de aplausos ante la entrada del mago con su habitual traje y su botijo para su bebida favorita.

Sin duda, muchos apostarían por este mago pues una gran cantidad de personas saben qué hace años rivalizaba con Titania del gremio de Fairy tail durante los días de gloria de dicho gremio.

– Y por parte de Fairy Tail A, un mago recién llegado y al parecer viene con intensidad... con ustedes... – El anunciador detuvo sus palabras debido a que de pronto el estadio se oscureció completamente, casi daba la sensación de que era de noche y una neblina empezó a salir de la cabina por la que salían los participantes.

Sumado a una ligera risa siniestra y una música a la par con la del fantasma de la ópera, lograba con facilidad que varios espectadores tuvieran un escalofrío por el miedo.

Poco a poco, el eco de los pasos del participante que estaba por aparecer sonaban por todo el estadio, muchos se preguntaban cómo era posible mientras que otros parecían bastante nerviosos, no había que darles el detalle del pequeño altavoz que estaban usando para amplificar el sonido.

De pronto, una sombra en medio de la niebla del estadio surgió de forma amenazante y de un gesto toda la niebla y oscuridad en el ambiente despareció en un instante.

Casi todos estaban en silencio, incluido el anunciador, que tardo unos momentos en recuperar la compostura.

– Con ustedes... ¡Alastor Fox! – El estadio entero no quedó en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra... aunque más bien, esto se podía decir únicamente por parte de los espectadores.

– ¿Por qué tiene que montar una escena así? Pensarán que usa magia prohibida o algo así – Makarov derramaba lágrimas cómicas ante las posibles consecuencias con el consejo pues aunque le diera igual las órdenes de estos. Siempre tendría papeleo extra.

Mientras que otros tales como Gajeel o Elfman les había gustado la entrada.

– Así que me toca contra el santurrón, no esperaba esto. – Bacchus sonrió ante la posible venganza por lo sucedido la anterior noche, era sin lugar a duda un encuentro divertido.

– Esta vez no te vas a librar de mí, borracho pervertido – Alastor se preparó en posición de batalla a la espera de la señal para comenzar.

– Lo mismo te digo, canoso. – El mago que utiliza el alcohol para mejorar su estilo declaró en tono burlesco, sin embargo la reacción esperada sería distante a la real.

Pues empezó a emitir un ligero instinto asesino el cual provocó un ligero temor en el presentador pero con gran profesionalidad, mantuvo la compostura para dar la señal de que el combate había comenzado.

{Insertar música: stronger than you, versión sans}

– Hoy hace un bonito día, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen... en días como estos, pervertidos como tú deberían arder en el infierno – El presentador se apartó con cautela del combate aunque seguramente debería estar atento porque es como si estuviera declarando directamente que iba a cometer un asesinato y por tanto tendría que parar el combate y descalificar al concursante... probablemente al equipo completo.

– " Abandona... retírate, sería un fastidio si tuviera que romper la promesa que le hice a él... porque si no, lo vas a pasar muy mal – Alastor señaló a Makarov mientras empezaba a dar una tonadilla la cual no le estaba gustando a Bacchus

– Pero pervertidos como tú, no atienden a las reglas y personas como yo, no tragan esas tretas... por lo que vamos muchacho, destrocemos el estadio, vamos ya... mago condenado – Bacchus no soportó más las palabras de Alastor el cual tenía una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra mano parecía hacer el gesto de ponerse unas gafas imaginarias por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa y dar una paliza al hablador, sin embargo su sorpresa fue el fallar su primer golpe.

– "Vamos, atácame y ven a golpearme si es que puedes... La clemencia es una opción que ya no tienes... "– Alastor empezó a esquivar de forma sencilla todos los ataques que intentaban alcanzarlo, como si ni siquiera se estuviera esforzando. En el momento en el que Bacchus retrocedió unos pasos para buscar una apertura, Alastor levantó la mano con un signo ram y pilares de hielo comenzaron a surgir del suelo a modo de estacas con objetivo al mago rival.

Al tomar un trago de la bebida que tenía en la mano, el usuario del equipo rival logró esquivar todos los pilares a excepción del último el cual lo hizo retroceder. Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse en el suelo siguió adelante con la marcha.

– "Veo que los sigues intentado... aunque siempre terminas errando~" – Alastor comenzó a dar vueltas, como si se tratase de un juego del que ya había ganado nada más comenzar, lo que hizo que Bacchus estuviera más enfadado.

Por otro lado, muchos de los espectadores al igual que muchos otros participantes que sabían del mago de rango S, no daban crédito de la facilidad con la que estaba siendo vencido cuando en realidad Alastor simplemente se había dedicado a esquivar y a lanzar simples estacas de hielo por lo que eso solo significaba que era gracias a que el participante de Fairy tail estaba usando un ataque psicológico.

– "No vas ganar por mucho que lo intentes, seguirás fallando como siempre" – Nuevamente, sucedió lo mismo que había pasado desde el inicio del combate, Bacchus se había obsesionado con ir a por Alastor sin parar.

– "Sé que beberás para hacerte más fuerte... pero aquí estaré para vencerte" – En esta ocasión, antes de que pudiera terminar todo el trago, Alastor fue el que se abalanzó contra su rival haciendo que este intentase retroceder, cosa que había logrado, gracias a una columna de hielo.

Gray y al igual que muchos estaban extrañados ante la forma de luchar puesto que se estaba tomando su tiempo, mientras que Makarov a diferencia de otros ya que se había enfrentado a él, entendía que esto se estaba haciendo por tres motivos:

1º Hacer ver que solo sabe usar magia de hielo

2º Demostrar superioridad con simples movimientos

3º Se aburre

Mientras tanto Bacchus intentaba tomar aliento al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que debía cambiar de plan si no quería terminar siendo humillado por su rival.

– Estas lleno de alcoho- o-o-o-hol... alcoho-o-ol... alcoho-ol... ~– Alastor siguió cantando su tonadilla al mismo tiempo que el tiempo del combate seguía en marcha, puede que estuviera ileso en el combate pero si no terminaba, ambos perderían.

Bacchus decidió calmarse unos momentos y pensar en un plan mejor porque al ritmo que iba, perdería de una forma muy triste.

Decidió sacar su petaca secreta que contenía un licor especial reservado para ocasiones especiales, al beberlo, su poder mágico empezó a incrementarse de forma considerable y su estado parecía casi como nuevo.

Por medio de fintas y ataques falsos, la distancia entre los dos se estaba acortando y en un momento dado, de un puñetazo rompió un pilar que había creado entre los dos.

Y ahí estaba, tras disiparse el vapor de los escombros, Alastor con una mirada de sorpresa al ver el bloque de hielo destruido... De un potente grito, golpeó al rival que lo había estado burlando desde el inicio y todo por causa de dos cosas: Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y haberlo llamado canoso.

Sonrió al ver como los ojos de su rival se abrían de par en par al ser golpeado en el estómago con dureza, por desgracia la cosa no terminaría como esperaba.

– Je, je , je – Una risa sonó de fondo y al volver a ver al enemigo al cual aún tenía el puño conectado en la zona golpeada, puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver como se desintegraba en fragmentos de hielo.

Lo que había golpeado en realidad era un clon de hielo bien disimulado. Nada pudo evitar el recibir un potente bloque de hielo por la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo.

– Aquí es donde paras ~, aquí es donde termina ~... si crees que podrás vencerme, mejor piénsalo otra vez~ Por mucho que lo intentes y no pares de fracasar ~ jamás lograrás la victoria alcanzar ~ – Alastor empezó a caminar contra Bacchus el cual aún estaba rebosante de fuerza aunque ahora le estaba molestando bastante la espalda.

– "Vamos, atácame y ven a golpearme si es que puedes... la clemencia es una opción que ya no tienes... "De pronto Alastor dejó de cantar y puso una expresión de gran seriedad, al verlo totalmente parado, Bacchus intentó una vez más atacar solo que en esta ocasión en vez de esquivar o usar una columna de hielo, Alastor agarró el puño con total tranquilidad.

– ¡Maldición! No se me ocurre como terminar la letra, última vez que improviso una canción – Alastor gritó a los cuatro vientos, causando una gota de sudor en muchos y haciendo que otros confirmen la teoría de la relatividad en cuanto a los magos: A más rareza en comportamiento, más poderoso se es.

– ¿Quién narices eres? – El mago de Quatro Cerberus no se había imaginado enfrentarse a un enemigo el cual lo había dejado básicamente en ridículo y ahora le había parado sin dificultad su mejor golpe de derecha. Sin duda, no podía hacerse a la idea como había alguien así sin haberse hecho un nombre antes.

Sin embargo, la siguiente respuesta tendría menos sentido.

– Soy Batman – Alastor declaró antes de propinar un puñetazo en toda la jeta de su contrincante y por la fuerza del golpe quedarse clavado en la pared.

El estado se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, antes de que empezase un vitoreo por parte de Makarov el cual fue seguido por el resto de miembros y a continuación, el estadio se llenó de una multitud de personas que empezaron a aplaudir mientras que otros aún no creían lo que había sucedido.

A pesar de que se creían los más fuertes, Sabertooth valoraba la fuerza y sabían que Bacchus no era débil en absoluto. El ver cómo había sido vencido sin que el contrincante mostrase esfuerzo alguno era algo que no podían creer, este nuevo "personaje" sin duda alguna era un impedimento que no habían esperado.

En la parte de los espectadores, cierta dragona con forma humana, había reducido el ritmo de tomar sus dulces por dos motivos: Solo le quedaban dos y el combate que había presenciado. Puede que no hubieran demostrado un alto nivel de combate, es más para ella, el tal Bacchus era un simple ratón insignificante.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que había peleado Alastor le recordó al de un depredador jugando con su presa y en parte, le recordó a ella misma cuándo años atrás, atemorizaba las aldeas. Tal vez debería hacerle una visita y ver que misterios tiene por qué notaba algo extraño en él.

La cuestión sería como entablar la conversación con el sin levantar sospechas, pero ese debate interno fue rápidamente sustituido por sentir como la caja de dulces se había terminado, menos mal que solo quedaba un combate más para que terminasen los juegos programados para este día.

Aunque en ese momento se quedó parada pensando una sola cosa: " ¿Porque quiero hablar con él?"

* * *

{Más tarde, distrito comercial}

.

– No hay nada mejor para celebrar mi victoria con unos dulces – Alastor mencionó al grupo con el que iba con una expresión soñadora, haciendo que muchos pensasen que realmente tenía problemas graves en su comportamiento, no se sabía cuándo actuaba de forma madura o como un niño pequeño, era demasiado volátil en ese sentido.

– Todavía no me creo que ganases a Bacchus tan fácilmente, sobre todo porque en estos años que hemos estado ausentes, debería ser más fuerte que la última vez...– Erza pronunció de forma pensativa, ella había venido con la excusa de la celebración para degustar el pastel de fresas preparados por los mejores de la ciudad.

– En realidad podría haber vencido con un solo golpe nada más empezar, pero entonces no habría nada de entretenimiento... eso y como castigo por lo que hizo ayer. Las acciones de los pervertidos deben ser juzgadas con severidad – El nidaime Mao expresó como si de un mantra se tratase, no se notaba en absoluto sus pequeños traumas recibidos a causas de las cuales no podía escapar debido a la mala suerte que sufría en ciertas situaciones desafortunadas en las cuales se generaban muchas confusiones.

– Tal vez tengas razón, si lo que dijo el maestro era cierto, resulta un poco injusto para la competencia. Es como tener a Gildarts participando – Erza aportó su opinión, si bien era cierto que no había ninguna regla que prohibiese a cualquier miembro a excepción del maestro de un gremio para participar, no era normal que un participante fuera más fuerte que el maestro.

Alastor estaba realmente emocionado por llenar su cuerpo de glucosa, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del local estaba abriéndose ya que una chica estaba saliendo del establecimiento. Con lo que terminó en un choque entre estos dos.

– Ah, lo siento, no vi donde... – Alastor fue a disculparse por no haberse fijado cuando de pronto vio que la persona con la que había chocado había sufrido un accidente con su reciente compra, al colisionar, los dulces que había comprado la chica, habían caído al suelo y no tenían ningún remedio de ser salvados.

Acnologia se había quedado de piedra, había conseguido una excelente remesa de dulces que ni si quiera se fijaba en su alrededor y eso le había producido chocarse con alguien.

Estaba tan distraída con su trauma, que aun ni siquiera había mirado el rostro del desgraciado que pagaría el haber arruinado su comida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar derramar una ligera lágrima ante la comida perdida. Esto obviamente afectó enormemente al sentido de la moralidad de Alastor y sobre todo por el efecto kawaii.

– Uh... lo siento, déjame que te invite a los dulces que quieras – Alastor expresó un poco avergonzado por la situación ya que se sentía responsable de la situación (y claramente era culpa suya) lo que no esperaba era el efecto instantáneo que había tenido la chica en cuestión.

La mirada de esta se iluminó completamente y algo en la mente del ex shinobi le decía que su cartera estaba a punto de sufrir bastante.

– ¿Seguro? – Gracias a su cambio de humor al de alegría total, se fijó en el desconocido que la estaba a punto de invitar a todos los dulces que quisiera, su mayor sorpresa fue el ver quien fue este "amable" humano. Era casualmente la persona con la que quería hablar, sin duda un golpe de suerte aunque antes de preguntarle nada, era mejor tomar unos dulces.

{Más tarde}

Dos personas estaban en el paraíso, dos personas que estaban disfrutando en una gran medida, una persona más que otra.

Hablamos claramente... de Erza y de Acnologia, sobre todo Acnologia.

Por deducción podemos conocer que un tercer individuo no lo está pasando bien, o mejor dicho su cartera ya que una vez que ha visto lo que le venía encima decidió tirarlo todo por la borda y disfrutar de la comida.

Aunque en esta clase magistral, nos olvidamos de alguien el cual está teniendo uno de los mejores días de su vida y estamos hablando obviamente del dueño del local el cual estaba ganando una pequeña fortuna y daba gracias a que ya no estaba el desafío de come todo lo que puedas y más.

Incluso para lo tragón que suele ser, Alastor tenía una ligera sensación de nostalgia al ver a la chica que había invitado comer sin ninguna preocupación y como si estuviera en el paraíso.

– Bueno, ahora que me doy cuenta, te he invitado a comer y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado... me llamo Alastor, Alastor Fox – El que fue en otro tiempo rey de los demonios... bueno, aun lo sigue siendo pero era tan vago que creó un sistema democrático con el que se libró del esfuerzo del papeleo a base de métodos injustos, por no hablar de las visitas diplomáticas.

Acnologia redujo su velocidad en el consumo de dulces al oír esas palabras y un ligero tinte rojo de vergüenza le adornó el rostro, no lo quería admitir, pero los dulces eran su mayor debilidad y la habían hecho olvidarse de que justamente era la persona a la que había buscado, o propuesto buscar, el mero hecho de chocar por accidente con un plus de dulces gratis es pura casualidad.

– Hum... – La que puede convertirse en dragón quedó pensativa pues se dio cuenta de que tal vez no sería muy buena idea decir que era el "dragón del apocalipsis" por lo que tenía que pensar en algo coherente, así en el momento idóneo revelaría su verdadera forma y se vengaría por lo de la otra vez, aunque el hecho de haber sido invitada a los manjares del local había causado un apaciguamiento en su mente a la hora de pensar en un castigo para el peli plata.

– Me llamo Acni, Acni... eh... Dra... Drako. – El semi demonio alzó la ceja al ver como "Acni" había dicho de forma un tanto dudosa su propio nombre aunque lo ignoró debido a que seguramente se hubiera producido por haber estado tanto tiempo comiendo dulces, algo muy similar a Naruto cuando estaba por su tazón número 30 de ramen.

A diferencia de estos dos, los cuales intentaban entablar algún tipo de comunicación, Erza estaba degustando de su pastel de fresas deluxe al mismo tiempo que efectuaba una interesante teoría de cómo debe realizarse el "pastel de fresas definitivo"

– Un nombre curioso, no sé por qué, pero me suenas de algo – Si bien es cierto que no la había visto hasta la fecha, algo familiar resultaba en el aura de la chica, esta mirada que realizaba sobre ella, hizo que las defensas de esta se agudizaran.

– No me mires de esa forma, eres raro – Acnologia intentó no gritar, sin embargo su intento de defenderse de la "mirada inquisidora" hizo que inconscientemente lanzase un pastel a la cara de Alastor la cual se pringó completamente.

No hizo falta decir que una vez que esta se dio cuenta de sus acciones empezó a tener una crisis por haber desperdiciado un pastel maravilloso de esa forma e intentaba buscar alguna forma de recuperar lo, dado que era imposible, se enfadó un poco.

– ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Mi delicioso pastel – La dragona en su forma humana exclamó con mal humor, muchos miraron a la escena debido al incremento del volumen, el pobre diablo que la había invitado se sentía un tanto desconcertado por la situación, después de todo no había hecho nada malo. Eso sí, el recibir las miradas del público como si fuera el malo de la historia provocó que sus mejillas se quedasen un poco rojas por vergüenza... Una vergüenza ficticia porque era inocente.

– ¿Sabes que no es de educación tirar el pastel a la persona que te lo ha pagado y acusarlo de que es el causante? – Alastor respondió en una voz neutra intentando mantener toda la compostura que se podía esperar. Años y años de convivencia con la hija de Hylia, Tsunade, Ciela y las repentinas apariciones de la mismísima Hylia le habían otorgado la experiencia necesaria para saber que era mejor mantener la calma en este tipo de situaciones.

Por desgracia, este maravilloso consejo casi nunca lo recordaba y rara vez funcionaba.

Aunque en esta ocasión algo de efecto tuvo, después de todo, Acnologia se dio cuenta de sus propias acciones, lo cual hizo que mirase ligeramente hacia la mesa.

– Disculpa... Baka...– Su última palabra fue en un tono más bajo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado ya que no quería admitir una derrota, si había hecho sufrir a pueblos enteros por minucias, no pensaba disculparse ante un desconocido por este pequeño "desliz".

– Sin embargo aún tengo la sensación de haberte visto antes – Intentando olvidar es pastelicidio, Alastor había tomado la genial idea de retomar la conversación anterior, a esto la chica no sabía que decir pues no se le ocurría nada, para ella era imposible que ahora dijera "oh, eres Acnologia".

Ningún ser humano podría ser capaz de darse cuenta.

– Ya lo sé, estabas durante aquel alboroto con esos tristes dragon slayers –Alastor chocó la parte inferior de su puño con la palma de su otra mano, tal como si hubiera desvelado un gran misterio el cual para alivio de la persona que estaba a su lado, era una respuesta totalmente falsa aunque sí que había estado en la escena. Sin embargo, la forma en la que definía a Sting y Rouge causó una ligera risa en ella pues le hizo gracia.

– Puede ser... estaba visitando la ciudad antes de ir a ver los juegos mágicos – En cierto modo era cierto lo que decía, sin embargo estaba de "turismo gastronómico", ahora que había tocado el tema de los juegos, tal vez podría estar más cerca de la verdad que buscaba.

– Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿No eres el que humilló a Bacchus en el estadio? – Acni preguntó de manera interesada aunque no demasiada, intentando no parecer una fan, cosa que no era, ni tampoco una curiosa... simplemente, como un tema de conversación a seguir.

– Culpable, aunque en realidad lo hice para castigar su actitud pervertida... – Alastor se rió un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza, esto confundió a la chica pues generalmente los chicos son pervertidos por naturaleza y un chico que castigue pervertidos era algo más inusual que un humano capaz de frenar un zarpazo suyo.

– ¿Acaso eres un anti pervertidos? – La dragona preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad al borde de la risa, como si de una broma fuera lo que estaba recibiendo como información.

– No, simplemente intentó hacer algo pervertido con una camarada del gremio y decidí dar una lección... digamos que crecer con ciertas personas, "ayuda" a tener algunas cosas en cuenta a la hora de la convivencia... es mejor que aprenda rápido que se encuentre con alguien como ellas... ningún humano es capaz de sobrevivir o quedar sano tras "sus castigos" – Alastor tuvo un escalofrío, él no era ningún pervertido aunque si sufrió varios desafortunados castigos a causa de malentendidos o accidentes no provocados con fines malévolos.

Esto hizo que la ceja de Acni se alzase ante la expresión "ningún humano" aunque en esta ocasión la trató de forma metafórica la expresión del peli plata.

– Por cierto, Nunca había oído de ti antes... ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Acnologia sonrió internamente al realizar su pregunta estrella ya que le ayudaría a comprender quien era este humano tan patético que tenía frente a él, el hecho de invitarla a dulces solo había logrado darle un par de puntos.

– Oh, fue en la isla Tenrou hace 7 años... lo encontramos encerrado dentro del árbol guardián – Erza añadió a la conversación pues al fin y al cabo fue ella quien lo "encontró" tras las palabras de su rival de Gremory Heart. Sin embargo esto causó más dudas en la persona que podría llegar a destruir zonas porque alguien le estropea la comida y no... No hablamos de Alastor.

Antes de que pudiera plantear su pregunta sobre este tema, un grupo de "delincuentes" entraron en la tienda causando algo de alboroto.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – La camarera del local intentó trabajar de forma más cordial posible, después de todo, un cliente es un cliente.

– Hola guapa, queremos unos cuantos pasteles gratis para ver si merece la pena venir aquí – El que parecía el cabecilla ordenó su pedido, dando por entender que básicamente querían comer sin pagar ni un centavo.

– Si, dos de cada sabor y de paso... ¿Por qué no vienes incluida? – El más bajito pero con cara de guasón matón preguntó de manera insinuante mientras se acercaba a la camarera y esta solo retrocedió ante la intimidación que estaba recibiendo.

Claramente, esto no gustó a muchos, la gran mayoría intentaba no moverse del sitio, otros simplemente miraban con mala cara a estas personas y los más cobardes, miraban a otro lado para no meterse en líos.

Sin embargo teníamos tres excepciones y casualmente estaban en la misma mesa.

– (Esos primates, como osan atacar a una empleada de este maravilloso lugar de dulces...) – La dragona tenía pensado dar una lección que nunca olvidarían los malos sin siquiera pensar en las preguntas que generarían sus capacidades de machacar a los matones aunque siempre podría alegar ser una maga errante.

– Erza, ¿Me permites? Apreciaría que me ayudaras a dar una lección a los humanos pero... por el bien de la integridad del local, primero termina tu tarta – Alastor expresó su voluntad de ir a machacar traseros y de forma cortés le dijo a Erza que no hiciera nada, ya que todo el mundo conoce de la fama de este gremio.

– Muy bien, en cuanto termine la tarta... espera, ¿Hay otra? – Erza miró extrañada como de pronto había otra tarta, Acni miró la mesa sin entender cómo era posible la aparición del pastel, pues hace un momento no había ninguna tarta extra, la explicación simple: el demonio había sustraído una tarta del local para asegurar su integridad.

– Vamos muñeca, pasaremos un buen rato – El matón más agresivo se acercó bastante a la camarera la cual tenía ganas de gritar, pero sabía que eso solo los animaría más. Lo peor de todo es que al acercase, se hizo visible una marca de gremio, para concretar la de un gremio con pocos modos legales... mejor dicho, un gremio nada legal.

– Oh vaya, parece que hoy completaré la colección de la región, andaban muy bien escondidos. – Alastor agarró la mano del delincuente antes de que este tocase a la camarera del local, haciendo que esta tuviera una reacción de sorpresa y alivio temporal, antes de caer presa del pánico al imaginar que ahora las consecuencias de que alguien pusiera resistencia provocase que todo fuera a peor.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir a mis lacayos? – El jefe del grupo preguntó de forma amenazante y con una mirada de superioridad mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma intimidatoria, tratando de lograr un aura de muerte.

Esto causó que la cara de Alastor ganase una sorpresa antes de pasar a una muy similar a la de un niño cuando ha llegado la navidad o simplemente si alguien se entera de que no vamos a volver a tener relleno de Naruto.

– Oh, esto va a ser muy, pero que muy divertido – Alastor contenía la risa, estaba pensando en hacer algo temible pero eso provocaría la destrucción del local. Por lo que tendría que buscar una alternativa y con cierto gesto de jutsu lo lograría.

– Somos los Wild Panthers, el gremio oscuro más fuerte desde que Raven Tail se hizo legal. Prepárate por que somos muchos, ¿No chicos? – El líder junto a su lacayo más fiel insinuó esperando el grito de guerra de sus compañeros, un grito que no llegó a producirse.

– ¿Chicos? – El cabecilla giró la cabeza para ver como todos sus subordinados tenían una cara de terror indescriptible y acto seguido terminaron cayendo al suelo con cierta mancha en los pantalones. Sin duda, era algo ridículo de ver.

– Muy bien, hora de sacar la basura – Alastor cogió de las orejas a ambos matones que aún estaban de pie a una velocidad considerable y dado que estaban distraídos intentando averiguar qué había sucedido, no fue difícil atraparlos. En un rápido movimiento, expulsó a los dos matones por la puerta y empezó a sacar a los inconscientes.

– ¿Que les has hecho? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? – El mago del gremio ilegal no entendía lo que pasaba, si bien era cierto que sus subordinados habían caído en algún ataque, lo cierto es que no había detectado ninguna actividad mágica y eso preocupaba bastante.

Alastor no respondió, en su lugar empezó a crujir los nudillos con una mirada diabólica mientras empezaba a sonreír a tal punto en el que uno pensaría que el demonio es el que procede del gremio oscuro y los otros son unas simples víctimas.

Esta forma de actuar, hizo que el bajito tuviera un terrible recordatorio, ahora sabía que estaban jodidos.

– Jefe... tenemos que huir – El pequeño sugirió a su jefe intentando que su voz no fuera la de pánico total. Esto sorprendió más al maestro del gremio oscuro pues este subordinado en particular nunca, por más que estarían en peligro había sugerido huir.

– ¿Lo conoces? – El mago preguntó, era lo único que se le ocurría decir ante esta situación, sin embargo, al ver lo asustado que estaba su compañero, el instinto de querer correr como si no hubiera mañana y el ver como los demás estaban KO sin magia significaba una sola cosa.

– Tu eres... el cazador... – Ambos malhechores empezaron a retroceder mientras que estacas de hielo se formaban en las manos de este.

– No, no me mates por favor – A pesar de todo el orgullo que parecía haber mostrado al principio, ahora ambos malvados parecían casi tan asustados como los que habían sido KO sin hacer nada.

– No... No te voy a matar– Alastor dijo con una voz infantil que poco a poco tornó a una expresión vocal más inhumana. – Solo te haré pasar dolor..., mucho dolor – Y lo que sucedió fue básicamente algo que nadie querría recibir en sus carnes, menos por los orificios por donde fueron atravesadas esas estacas de hielo.

Si alguien del consejo viera esta situación, a pesar de no matar, pensarían el re-colocar a Alastor como un mago oscuro.

Muchos de los que habían visto la escena estaban en un debate moral, aplaudir a Alastor por encargarse de los maleantes o sentir miedo ya que lo que acababa de hacer, produjo algo de daño empático en los espectadores ya que no lo desearían ni a su peor enemigo. Aunque de forma sorprendente, ninguno había muerto.

– Creo que me he pasado... bah, será mi lado oscuro que se aburría – Alastor hizo un signo "que más dará" con sus hombros antes de usar el hyoton para pegar los pies de los que había "re educado" junto a los otros al suelo para cuando llegasen los oficiales.

Entró directamente en el local con una sonrisa en la cara, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Se sentó junto a Acni y Erza la cual había decidido centrarse en el pastel ya que no iba a actuar en esta ocasión (para desgracia de los albañiles y para alivio de las aseguradoras)

– Hum, creo que no estaría nada mal un café dulce para terminar un buen trabajo... y... – Alastor no pudo terminar la frase pues una taza de café dulce apareció en la mesa de golpe.

– Invita la casa – La camarera puso en la mesa de la clientela el pedido que estaba a punto de hacer el peli plata antes de que incluso este lo realizase, uno no sabía si era por miedo o por agradecimiento... no soy psicólogo, no me pregunten.

– ¿Por qué parece que los que has dejado inconscientes sin hacer nada tienen pinta de más traumatizados? – La dragona bajo su forma humana preguntó con curiosidad, el chico no se había dado cuenta de que ella era la única persona que no había mostrado emoción ante "el castigo" aunque tal vez era porque en su mente, ella los hubiera dejado puré en el suelo o simplemente los hubiera masticado y escupido en excrementos.

Alastor tomó su taza de café con total tranquilidad, se fijó en su taza como si fuera algo que le proporcionase calma.

– Solo una pequeña ilusión que nadie querría que se hiciese realidad... otra vez – Alastor remarcó su última palabra con un ligero escalofrío. Su técnica fue la de mostrar la de un mundo en el que todos actuaban igual que ciertos locos por el taijutsu en konoha bajo el escenario cutre de la playa y esa música que da mal juju.

La sala del bar se quedó en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el ruido del masticar de Erza y el sorbo de la taza de café. Así fue durante unos momentos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe ocasionando una ligera grieta sobre el cristal de la puerta.

– ¡Os hemos estado buscando! – Natsu junto a Lucy y Happy eran los que habían entrado con rapidez (cierto mata dragones con más ímpetu verdad sea dicha)

– Oh, hola chicos. – Erza saludó a los recién llegados mientras limpiaba su rostro, señal de que había terminado su comida. La entrada de estos no fue bien atendida por cierta dragona en forma humana pero por suerte para su tapadera, nadie se dio cuenta.

– Wendy ya está mejor, parece que Porlyusica ha terminado de tratarla – Lucy expresó con entusiasmo antes de darse cuenta del espectáculo que había fuera del local.

– ¿Y esos tipos? – La invocadora celestial señaló a la ventana de cristal donde unos agentes del consejo junto a un equipo de la unidad de cuidados intensivos y el departamento psiquiátrico recogía a los pobres idiotas que habían hecho una escena.

– ¿Eso? Nada importante. Es un alivio que Wendy esté mejor, Yami se alegrará... al parecer le recuerda mucho a su hija – Alastor respondió sin tapujos, esto hizo que Lucy tuviera una expresión de cara de pez pues al fin y al cabo Yami era una "parte" de la armadura de Alastor... poco sabían que este demonio había jurado buscar y castigar personalmente al idiota que se metió con la chica peli azul.

A toda esta escena, Natsu notó algo extraño, o más bien su nariz la cual empezó a funcionar en su modo de rastreo.

– Noto algún olor familiar... – Natsu miró en todas las direcciones, notaba un cierto olor a Dragón aunque no sabía dónde ubicar pues Igneel era más grande que el local pero el olor a un dragón es lo que su nariz detectaba.

– ¿Tal vez habrás encontrado mi pez perdido? – Happy preguntó con la boca llena de babas pensando en el pez que había perdido... o más bien se había zampado antes.

– (Este es el hijo de Igneel... apesta a su olor y también al de ese desgraciado) – Acnologia pensó mientras observaba al dragon slayer de fuego, por como actuaba desde que llegó a la ciudad, podía deducir que era un cabeza de chorlito.

Lucy a diferencia de los demás, fue la única que se había dado cuenta de una persona no identificada.

– Hola, perdón si no nos hemos presentado – A diferencia de Natsu, Lucy se había criado en una forma más refinada y aún tenía los modales aprendidos de su infancia.

– No hay problema, ya te vi en los juegos mágicos (y en la isla Tenrou... conque otra Heartfilia) – Acnologia respondió de forma casual e intentando disimular, algo difícil para ella pues esta era la vez que más estaba socializando desde... digamos bastante, no es bueno decir el número de años pues eso da una cierta aproximación de la edad de Acnologia y tengo otra historia pendiente de terminar por lo que quiero conservar mi integridad física.

Los recién llegados empezaron a entablar una ligera conversación amistosa hasta que decidieron ir a visitar a Wendy la cual estaba recuperada.

– Bueno Acni, un placer conocerte – Alastor se despidió de la persona que había provocado un potente golpe a su cartera a causa de un accidente, todos se despidieron con tranquilidad.

La dragona vio como los magos se alejaban, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, algo que no podía explicar bien y había sido provocado por los sucesos de esta tarde. Pero rápidamente, el recuerdo de Zeref y su propio pasado le hicieron retornar a sus pensamientos originales.

Hoy había logrado hablar con el sujeto extraño que vio en la isla Tenrou, sin embargo, en lugar de respuestas claras... solo había obtenido más preguntas.

Aunque también un buen alimento gratuito.

– (Averiguaré quien eres realmente y luego... Te destrozaré) – Acnologia sonrió de forma siniestra, siempre aniquilaba a sus enemigos y este "Alastor" no sería la excepción, se libró junto al resto de magos del gremio que Mavis fundó pero en poco tiempo, tendrán lo que deberían haber recibido hace siete años.

Mientras tanto, disfrutaría del resto de los juegos mágicos para aprender más del sujeto misterioso, ver como los dragon slayer pelean entre si y descubrir el origen de una extraña magia que le recordaba a la usada por Zeref.

Las cosas estaban por complicarse.

* * *

.

Y así concluye el capítulo, ahora antes de nada quiero hacer un aviso de importancia máxima.

El siguiente capítulo de este fic, va a demorarse mucho. ¿El motivo?

La respuesta a la pregunta es: Legado de la diosa.

Si amigos, son los últimos dos capítulos del fic y planeo intentarlos hacer extensos para abarcar todo lo que queda. Y para que los seguidores que han estado leyendo esa historia desde su inicio, para que no tengan que esperar demasiado, he decidido que haré los dos capítulos de seguido... mejor dicho, me salto el orden de actualización.

Bueno, eso es todo, recuerden comentar y dar su opinión respecto la historia.

Ahora he de comentar que aún no ha terminado el segundo día de los juegos mágicos por lo que aún quedan cosas que añadir... tales como: La reacción del consejo ante la revelación del miembro de Fairy tail.

Si muchos no se han dado cuenta aún, Alastor se está guardando un montón de ases en la manga, pues por ahora solo ha mostrado su habilidad con el hyoton en los juegos mágicos, al igual que su fuerza/velocidad... sin embargo no ha mostrado su magia demoníaca ni ninguna habilidad shinobi.

Un saludo


End file.
